El ritmo de tu corazón
by Butercup77
Summary: Lila ha encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento que le asegura la atención de sus compañeras y, además, parece molestar especialmente a su detestada Marinette: inventar historias sobre su supuesta aventura amorosa con Chat noir. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esta mentira para los implicados? Cada capítulo cuenta con inspiración musical en la canción que le da título.
1. The Joker (Steve Miller Band) 1

(Advertencia: a efectos de este fic, los personajes son mayores de 16 años)

Marinette apretaba nerviosamente los puños, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar la animada conversación que se desarrollaba a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba; pero la voz aguda e irritante de Lila lograba colarse de alguna manera en sus oídos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Y el resto de chicas también estaban armando un buen jaleo, entusiasmadas con el cariz que tomaba la conversación.

\--Todas habéis escuchado los rumores, ¿verdad? ¡Pues son totalmente ciertos! Chat noir se ha cansado de los rechazos de Ladybug, y recorre los tejados de París en busca de otras gatitas más... cariñosas --afirmó la italiana, en tono confidencial.

\--¿De verdad crees que se ha rendido con ella? --cuestionó Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

\--Lo sé de buena tinta. Primero, por mi amiga Ladybug; y, desde anoche... También por él.

\--¿Has hablado con Chat noir? --se interesó Alya.

\--¿Hablar? Oh, querida; hemos hecho más que eso --Lila se apartó el pelo con gesto coqueto, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

\--¿Qué quieres decir? --preguntó Alix, boquiabierta--. Es decir, ¿quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir? --farfulló, gesticulando con los brazos.

\--Chicas, lo que os estoy contando es totalmente secreto, ¿de acuerdo? --bajó la voz, echando una mirada de reojo a Marinette, que seguía concentrada en su cuaderno.

\--No saldrá de aquí, tranquila --afirmó Alya, conspiradora.

\--De acuerdo. Pues, desde anoche, soy una de las amantes del héroe de París --aseguró con orgullo--. Él quiere más compromiso, pero yo no estoy interesada. Hemos quedado en mantener una relación libre, y... apasionada --sonrió abiertamente, encantada con la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en las demás.

Alix agitó las manos, Alya se cubrió la boca, entusiasmada, Juleka asintió con fuerza, y Rose suspiró profundamente, soñando con románticos encuentros clandestinos bajo la luna.

\--¡Pero Lila! ¿En serio? --Alix fue la primera en reaccionar--. ¡Tienes que contarnos más cosas! ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? ¿Qué tal...? ¡En fin! ¿Qué tal fue?

\--Sisisisisí... ¡Queremos saber! --se unió Alya--. ¿Es buen amante? ¿Era tu primera vez?

\--Claro que no es el primero --exclamó Lila con desparpajo--. Y es un amante excepcional. ¡Os aseguro que ese gato galante supo hacerme maullar bien alto!

Marinette cerró el cuaderno de golpe, murmurando por lo bajo. A Lila no le pasó desapercibido su malestar, y elevó el tono, dispuesta a seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

\--Tendríais que ver el cuerpazo que tiene bajo ese traje. Y su... --hizo un gesto con las manos para no nombrar la palabra en alto--. ¡Es tan grande que pensé que no me iba a caber!

Marinette resopló, pensando que ya había tenido más que suficiente; toda aquella historia le resultaba tremendamente irritante. Pensar en Chat noir --su Chat noir-- entre las piernas de Lila hacía bullir su sangre. Se levantó con brusquedad dispuesta a alejarse cuanto antes, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba a su lado justo en ese instante.

\--Ouch --se quejó al chocar, mientras Adrien la sujetaba para que no cayese.

\--Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas? ¿Qué mentiras les está contando Lila esta vez? --susurró junto su oído antes de soltar su brazo.

\--Pues no sé si será otra mentira --meneó la cabeza, molesta--. Pero anda presumiendo de que anoche se acostó con Chat noir.

\--¿Con Chat noir? --se sobresaltó Adrien, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Desde luego, eso no se lo esperaba; y no sabía muy bien cómo le hacía sentir. Por un lado, le resultaba en cierto modo halagador que hubiera inventado algo así; además, por los gestos y las risas parecía que estaba dejando por las nubes las habilidades amatorias de su alter ego. ¿Se pondría celosa Ladybug si escuchara un rumor así? Por otro lado, las patrañas continuas de Lila le resultaban insoportables, y más si afectaban a Marinette.

Y la azabache parecía realmente incómoda tras escuchar esta en particular. Recordó, enternecido, cómo se había declarado a su versión heroica. Aunque sabía que había pasado página rápidamente tras su obligado rechazo, aquellos rumores parecían molestarla de verdad. ¿Quizá todavía sentía... algo? Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y cierto calor en las mejillas al pensarlo.

\--Claro que es mentira --afirmó con seguridad, intentando que la sonrisa de la chica volviera a aflorar.

\--¿Tú crees? --lo interrogó con la mirada, y él asintió--. Bueno, supongo que es lo más probable, conociendo los antecedentes de Lila.

\--Y también los de Chat noir, ¿no? No creo que las mentirosas traicioneras sean su tipo. No sé si habrá otras chicas en su vida --se encogió de hombros--, pero ella seguro que no.

\--Tienes razón. En fin, mientras no sea con Lila, por mí como si ese gato presumido se acuesta con medio París --farfulló a media voz, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\--Claro, ¿por qué debería importarte eso? --no pudo evitar replicar él, con una sonrisa deliberadamente inocente.

\--Exacto. Venga, vamos a clase.

Durante la jornada, las historias picantes de Lila continuaron siendo el centro de atención, y Marinette, por más que se esforzara en disimular, parecía cada vez más irritada. Adrien intentó hablarle de otros asuntos para desviar su atención, e incluso en un momento se decidió a colocar la mano en su muslo en un gesto que pretendía resultar tranquilizador, pero que solo consiguió hacer que ella se apartase como si su contacto le quemara, con las mejillas del color de las cerezas. Estaba claro que aquello no podía arreglarlo como Adrien: ¿quizá debería visitarla como Chat noir, y tranquilizarla al respecto?

Esa tarde se le hizo larga. Kagami y su madre estuvieron de visita en la mansión Agreste, y él se ocupó de atender a la joven mientras Tomoe estaba reunida con Gabriel. Hablaron, jugaron un rato de videojuegos, y tocó el piano para ella. Resultaba agradable tener compañía, aunque tenía la impresión de que la japonesa esperaba algo más de él, algo que todavía no se sentía capaz de darle. Esperaba que tuviera paciencia, y que no se hartara pronto de aguardar, porque de momento no deseaba llegar más lejos: se limitó a compartir algunos besos dulces en los labios, y a prometerle que pronto quedarían para salir al cine o a algún lugar divertido, y ella pareció contentarse con eso.

Sin embargo, se descubrió varias veces con la mente en otro sitio, pensando en unos claros ojos azules en lugar de los que lo miraban de frente, bellamente rasgados y de color café. ¿Cómo sabrían los besos de Marinette? Se despidió con cortesía después de la cena, hizo a toda prisa los deberes pendientes, y esperó hasta asegurarse que no había ruido alguno en la casa. Entonces, se transformó y salió a través del amplio ventanal.

Saltó por los tejados hasta llegar a los alrededores de la vivienda de Marinette, sin tener muy claro si la encontraría despierta a una hora tan tardía, maldiciendo internamente no haber tenido tiempo de idear ningún plan, o de inventar una excusa creíble para justificar su visita. Pensó en volverse atrás, pero vio la luz de su cuarto encendida, y su figura recortada entre las sombras, apoyada en la baranda, y se sintió irremediablemente atraído, como una polilla a una lámpara. O, más bien, como un gato a un puntero láser. El caso es que, algunos saltos más tarde, y aún sin una idea clara de lo que le iba a decir, aterrizó a su lado con una reverencia.

\--Así que es verdad --dijo ella a modo de recibimiento.

\--¿El qué? --preguntó el chico, sin entender a qué se refería.

\--Qué recorres los tejados al filo de la medianoche, como un gato sin dueño --Lo señaló con el dedo, entre divertida y acusadora.

\--Estaba... --ahora era cuando realmente echaba de menos la excusa adecuada para justificarse--. Estaba comprobando que todo estuviera tranquilo. Y te vi, y pensé en saludarte --se justificó.

\--¿Has quedado para patrullar con Ladybug?

\--No, he salido solo. No tenemos por qué hacerlo todo juntos, ¿sabes? Somos compañeros, no una pareja --todavía le dolía un poco el corazón al decirlo.

\--Entiendo --suspiró ella--. Así que... ¿Hay... otras chicas?

Chat noir la observó, sin saber bien qué decir. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco traicionar a Kagami.

\--Algo así --reconoció.

Ella se giró, dándole la espalda, y él no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Llevaba un pijama corto y ceñido, blanco con pequeños lunares rosas. El borde de sus braguitas se marcaba bajo la fina tela, pero no había sujetador. Las manos le hormiguearon del súbito deseo que lo asaltó de retirar aquella camiseta de un tirón para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Él no era de esa clase de tipos!

\--¿Tienes... amantes? --preguntó ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

\--Ya sabes, soy un gato muy sexy --bromeó, relamiéndose sin querer al imaginarla a ella entre sus brazos.

\--¿Lila Rossi es una de ellas?

\--¿Estás loca? No me acercaría a un kilómetro de esa chica, si pudiera evitarlo.

Ella sonrió, y la tensión de su espalda se relajó en parte. Él contempló su nuca, y el perfil de su cuello, fascinado. La brisa traía el aroma dulce de la chica hasta su nariz, y empezaba a costarle pensar. Su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia hasta alcanzarla. Colocó las manos en su cintura, pegado a ella desde atrás, y la sintió temblar a su contacto.

\--¿Te molestaría, princesa? ¿Que hubiera estado con ella? ¿Que tuviera... amantes? --susurró a su oído, haciéndola girar para encararla, y poder ver sus ojos.

Ella jadeó al sentirlo tan cerca, inclinado sobre sus labios. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y su mente se desconectó. Sin más, de repente, estaba besándolo, sintiendo su boca cálida, su ávida lengua provocándola sin recato, el sabor embriagador de su saliva. Las garras del chico recorrieron sus costados, haciendo que sus piernas se aflojaran. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, respondiendo a su desafío con pasión.

Chat noir abandonó sus labios para mordisquear su cuello, mientras amasaba sus pechos sobre la fina tela. Un fuego intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Marinette, que respondía a cada caricia con una entrega inusitada.

El chico se sentía incapaz de detenerse mientras ella siguiera buscándolo, como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado y su instinto se hubiera hecho con el control. No había dudas ni vergüenza, no sentía culpa: no se planteó si aquello estaba bien o mal. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la marea de sensaciones que los envolvía a ambos, embriagado por el placer que descubría junto a Marinette, por el tacto de aquel cuerpo menudo y firme, por la melodía que componían sus suspiros.

Ella gimió al notar las manos del chico colándose bajo su ropa, acariciándola, recorriendola, atreviéndose incluso a tentar su húmeda entrepierna, haciéndola jadear; jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte, tan excitante, y lo peor era que deseaba más. Descubrir el placer que podía darle aquel compañero al que tantas veces rechazó, y al que ahora se rendía sin que él fuera consciente de que al fin la tenía a su merced. ¿Sería para él solo una amante más?

Agobiada de repente por esa idea, apoyó las manos en su pecho para apartarlo, y él se detuvo de inmediato. Ambos se miraron, con las respiraciones agitadas y el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

\--Lo siento --dijo él con suavidad--. ¿He ido muy rápido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

\--No has hecho nada malo. Solo es que... No sé si quiero ser una más de tus amantes.

Él ahogó una carcajada.

\--¿Una más? ¿De verdad te has creído todo eso? No hay amantes, Marinette. Aunque sí hay una chica en mi vida civil con la que me planteo salir. Pero ni siquiera a ella la he besado de esta manera. Eres la primera chica que... que me ha hecho perder el control.

\--¿Nunca has acariciado así una chica? --preguntó Marinette con timidez.

\--Nunca he tenido una piel tan suave y deliciosa bajo mis garras; nunca he tocado a otra chica así --aseguró él con seriedad.

\--Yo tampoco... Nunca he... --balbuceó ella.

\--¿Y quieres que sea conmigo? ¿Quieres que aprendamos juntos?

Ella asintió despacio, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la habitación. Le hizo un gesto para que aguardase, y rebuscó en un cajón hasta encontrar un preservativo --agradeciendo mentalmente a Alya por su previsión-- y se lo tendió, con las mejillas encendidas.

Él lo tomó sin dejar de mirarla, perdido en sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo, pensando que era la cosa más linda que había visto jamás.

\--¿Quieres... Hasta el final? --musitó, sintiendo que lo atenazaban los nervios.

Ella volvió a asentir. Muy lentamente, con tanta sensualidad como parsimonia, se despojó del pijama, quedando desnuda ante sus ojos. Él la observó con devoción, con ternura, con deseo, sin atreverse a avanzar para no romper el hechizo. Así que Marinette volvió a tomar la iniciativa, tomando las manos del chico y colocándolas sobre sus pechos.

Chat noir se deleitó de nuevo con la suavidad de su piel, que acarició y recorrió a besos y pequeños mordiscos. Ella trató de corresponderle, pero cuando buscó el modo de desabrochar su traje, no fue capaz de encontrar cierre alguno. Lo miró, sorprendida, y él soltó una risilla frustrada al entender lo que aquello implicaba.

\--¿Necesitabas alguna prueba más de que este gato no tiene amantes? Por lo que se ve, ni aunque quisiera, podría --bromeó, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

\--¿Tienes que destransformarte para... seguir? --Marinette se mordió el labio, expectante.

\--No puedo hacer eso --rebatió él--. Confío en ti, claro; pero es demasiado arriesgado. Incluso sin querer, podrías reconocerme.

\--¿Te conozco sin la máscara? --se sorprendió ella.

\--¿Ves? Ya he hablado de más. Nos hemos visto... alguna vez. No le des más vueltas, por favor. Sería peligroso para ti conocer mi identidad.

\--Se te da bien lograr que sea incapaz de pensar. Puedes seguir haciéndolo, si te parece bien --pidió Marinette, coqueta.

Él no se hizo de rogar, acercándose a ella con una medio sonrisa, dispuesto a lograr arrancar nuevos suspiros, jadeos y gemidos de aquellos lindos labios. Se llenó del tacto de su piel, se deleitó con su perfume, se atrevió a explorar sus zonas más sensibles, se embriagó con su sabor. Descubrirla era fascinante: grabó en su memoria cada una de sus reacciones, de sus sonidos, de sus palabras. Simplemente, sintió que, a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabía cómo tocarla para hacerla enloquecer, como si de alguna forma extraña fuera capaz de intuir el recuerdo de cosas que todavía no habían sucedido entre ellos. Sintiéndolo inevitable, tomó lo que le ofrecía, pecando a su lado sin remisión. Y supo que volvería a buscarla una y mil veces.

Marinette luchaba por contener sus gemidos, perdida en una tormenta de placer. Después de que el chico la llevara al éxtasis con sus caricias y sus besos más íntimos, se acurrucó entre sus brazos, agotada y temblorosa.

\--Ojalá pudiera devolverte aunque fuera una parte de todo lo que me estás haciendo sentir. ¡Quiero tocarte, quiero besarte, y no puedo! --protestó, frustrada.

\--Bueno, puedes besarme --rebatió el chico, buscando su boca.

\--No donde yo quiero --dijo ella, deslizando la mano por su torso hasta acariciar su duro miembro.

\--Y ahora es cuando maldigo de veras la suerte del gato negro...

\--Espera, ¿y si apagamos la luz, y busco algo con lo que vendar mis ojos?

Él dudó, irremediablemente tentado. Y estaba a un pequeño paso de caer en la tentación, cuando los sobresaltó un ruido.

\--¡Son mis padres! No pensé que llegaran todavía --corrió a ponerse el pijama, apremiando a Chat para que se levantase.

\--Será mejor que me vaya, entonces --dijo él con resignación.

\--Vuelve el viernes, ¿de acuerdo? A partir de las nueve. Es cuando van a clases de baile. Tendremos tiempo para los dos --le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\--Cuenta con ello, Marinette --se acercó para darle un último beso.

Salió por la trampilla, y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de marcharse.

\--Te echaré de menos, princesa --añadió.

Saltó por los tejados, sintiendo el aire fresco contra su cara y el corazón palpitando a un ritmo totalmente nuevo.

\--Marinette... --murmuró para sí, ahogando un suspiro--. Marinette.


	2. The Joker (2)

Cuando llegó a la intimidad de su habitación y se destransformó, pudo poner remedio a sus inquietudes más acuciantes. Sin embargo, su cabeza siguió dando vueltas sin parar, sin dejarlo descansar.

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta con tanta claridad de lo mucho que me atrae Marinette? No puedo seguir con Kagami después de esto; hablaré con ella. Espero que perdone mi indecisión; nunca he querido hacerle daño. ¡De verdad, lo he intentado! Pero es que, con Marinette, todo fluye, todo encaja... Aunque no tanto cuando trata con Adrien. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Podré conquistarla como civil? Pero, además, ¡ella está con Luka! ¿O no? No se acostaría conmigo si lo quisiera a él, ¿verdad? Es todo demasiado complicado

Cuando llegó a clase al día siguiente tenía la mente embotada; apenas había logrado pegar ojo. Al entrar, vio que la imagen era muy parecida a la del día anterior, pero con una diferencia: aunque las chicas reían y cotilleaban alrededor de Lila, entusiasmadas con sus nuevas historias, Marinette, sentada aparte, ya no parecía molesta, sino que lucía una mueca entre sarcástica e indiferente.

Pensó en acercarse a ella y comentarle que se alegraba de que ya no la incomodaran las absurdas invenciones de Lila sobre su aventura con Chat noir. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, y entonces la chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió, provocando que su mente se quedara totalmente en blanco. Un centenar de sensuales imágenes desfilaron en su mente, dejándolo sin habla. Y en lugar de la broma que pensaba hacer, solo brotó de sus labios un balbuceo incoherente, mientras sus mejillas ardían sin querer. A pesar de todo, ella lo miró con aprecio.

\--¡Buenos días, Adrien! ¿Estás bien?

\--Sí, sí. Muy bien. No tan bien como tú, claro, que estás realmente bien. Pero bien, gracias --calló, sintiéndose tremendamente ridículo.

\--Sí, estoy bien --asintió la azabache--. Tienes razón: las historias de Lila no tienen pies ni cabeza. Es una tontería dejar que me afecten.

\--Exacto --respondió él, comprobando aliviado que, al menos, era capaz de manejar las palabras de una en una.

Se sentó al lado de su amiga, evitando su mirada. Los recuerdos seguían asaltándolo sin piedad, y cada vez se sentía más acalorado.

\--¿De verdad que estás bien, Adrien? Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre.

Su mano, pequeña y fría, se posó en la frente del chico, que la miró con una intensidad que le cortó la respiración. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

\--Hola, Adrien. Marinette...

Un seco saludo los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\--¡Kagami! Hola. No te esperaba. Parece que me he levantado con un poco de fiebre, y Marinette lo estaba comprobando. Pero creo que estoy mejor.

\--Pues espero que no hayas pillado un resfriado.

\--Seguro que no va a más.

\--Bien, pues yo... --dudó unos segundos, pero decidió continuar aunque estuviera Marinette presente--. Como me escribiste diciendo que querías verme --recalcó-- iba a proponerte quedar el viernes. Antes, me será imposible. Pero he pensado que el viernes podríamos ir al cine después de esgrima, y luego a tomar un zumo. ¿Crees que Gorila podrá acompañarnos?

\--¿El viernes? ¿No puedes antes?

\--Lo siento, tengo la agenda llena. Aunque me gusta verte impaciente --sonrió, y Marinette perdió la mirada en el suelo.

\--No... Sí.. --se aturulló Adrien--. Lo que quiero decir es que el viernes a última hora no voy a poder quedar.

\--¿Ah, no?

\--No, porque ya quedé. Con Marinette --la señaló con un gesto de la mano, sobresaltándola--. Porque tenemos que terminar un trabajo de clase, ¿sabes? De ciencia.

Marinette asintió con rapidez, al entender que Adrien necesitaba que lo cubriese por algún motivo.

\--Lo siento, pero es importante para las notas, y es el único día que pudimos cuadrar --aseguró, mientras el rubio asentía, agradecido.

\--Está bien --la japonesa se encogió de hombros--. Nos veremos en la gala benéfica del sábado, entonces.

Se acercó para despedirse de su novio con un beso, que el chico le devolvió sin entusiasmo, y agitó la mano en respuesta al adiós de Marinette. Cuando se alejó, la azabache encaró a Adrien con el ceño fruncido y exclamó:

\--¿Acabas de mentirle a Kagami? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Él bajó la cabeza.

\--Sé que me he portado fatal. Pero tengo que decirle algo que no va a gustarle nada, y me acobardé. Y el viernes...

Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado, entendiendo que no sería adecuado continuar. Pero... realmente necesitaba soltarlo, aunque fuera a ella. Necesitaba su consejo, aunque no podía darle toda la información, ni confesarle que estaba directamente implicada también.

\--Realmente he quedado con alguien el viernes --murmuró, completando la frase.

\--¿Con otra chica? --se escandalizó Marinette--. ¡Pero Adrien! Nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así.

\--Lo sé. Es horrible, ¿verdad? No sé qué vas a pensar de mí --se tapó la cara con las manos--. Pero realmente necesito consejo.

\--Está bien. Podemos saltarnos la clase, si quieres.

\--Gracias, Marinette.

\--Para eso están los amigos --repitió ella, como tantas veces.

Amigos... --pensó él--. Si supieras lo que hicimos anoche...

La tomó de la mano para conducirla a la zona de taquillas, donde podrían disfrutar de algo más de privacidad, y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tocarla.

\--Verás --empezó, cuando ambos se sentaron--. En primer lugar, tengo que confesarte que comencé a interesarme en Kagami intentando olvidar un amor imposible, a una chica que no me ve de la misma manera que yo a ella. Y Kagami es estupenda: es preciosa, y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Así que creí que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella.

\--Estáis hechos el uno para el otro --musitó la azabache en tono neutro.

\--Eso es lo que ella suele decir. Y yo también llegué a pensarlo. Sin embargo... Me temo que no siento por ella lo que debería. Y eso me hace sentir fatal, porque ella merece mucho más, y sé que mi indecisión la hiere. Y ahora es cuando viene lo peor --tomó aire--: hay otra chica. El otro día nos vimos... Y surgió algo. Y con ella no me costó, ¿sabes? No pensé en mi amor del pasado, y ni siquiera en Kagami. Solo quería más: besarla, acariciarla, tenerlo todo de ella. Y no es solo algo físico, ¿sabes? Creo... Creo que, esta vez, sí que me estoy enamorando. --No se atrevió a mirarla al decirlo.

Marinette sentía un nudo en la garganta, y no sabía qué demonios responder. Primero, le había sorprendido que hubiera un amor no correspondido que olvidar. ¿Él no amaba realmente a Kagami? Y lo de que hubiera una tercera chica misteriosa implicada, una con la que le había sido infiel a su novia, y por la que comenzaba a sentir algo importante, era más de lo que podía soportar. Aunque... Un momento. ¿Cómo juzgarlo, si ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo? Salir con Luka sin olvidar a Adrien, y terminar teniendo sexo con Chat noir. ¡Incluso tenían una cita el viernes!

\--Adrien, no sé qué decir. Pero te entiendo, creo. Yo también tengo un amor que dejar atrás, y pensé que Luka era el adecuado para pasar página. Sin embargo, también me corroe la duda. Y también... He besado a otro chico.

Adrien enrojeció hasta las orejas al recordarlo. ¿Solo besado, mi princesa? Creo que no me lo estás contando todo.

\--¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\--No lo sé --respondió ella--. Así que me temo que no soy la más adecuada para aconsejarte, aunque sí para entenderte.

\--Aunque no lo creas, eso me ayuda. Que me comprendas, y me escuches sin juzgarme. Puedo preguntarte... ¿Crees que al final seguirás con Luka, o intentarás algo con el chico nuevo que has conocido? --trató de indagar, ansioso por saber su respuesta.

\--No puedo seguir con Luka, no merece algo así. Pero tampoco tengo futuro con el chico nuevo: es imposible --reflexionó un instante, como si cayera en la cuenta de algo--. Aunque nuevo no es la palabra adecuada, quizá; antes de esto, yo lo había rechazado muchas veces.

Ahora fue el turno de Adrien de sorprenderse.

\--¿Tú a él?

\--Sí. Pero... Es algo muy complicado de explicar. Y no puedo extenderme más, porque implica a otras personas.

\--¿Y volverás a quedar con él?

\--Eso... Es un secreto --dijo la chica, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber hablado de más.

De repente, Adrien tenía la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío. Según ella, había rechazado muchas veces a Chat noir antes de ceder; pero, que él supiera, había sido Marinette la que se le había confesado, y él quien no había podido corresponderle en ese momento. Realmente, solo había una chica que podría decir eso. Una chica, y quien estuviera detrás de su máscara. Abrió la boca, asombrado. Pero eso... ¡Era imposible!

\--¿Milady? --balbuceó.

\--¿Cómo has dicho? --se extrañó ella.

\--Nada. Que no sé lo que surgirá de todo esto para ninguno de los dos, pero que espero que disfrutes al máximo de tu cita el viernes --le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa pícara--. Ahora, será mejor que volvamos a clase --aunque dudaba que pudiera concentrarse.

\--Espera --Marinette se acercó para mirarlo de cerca, asombrada. Allí había algo que no encajaba, a no ser... ¿Sería acaso posible que...? Él sostuvo su mirada, conteniendo la respiración--. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo quedé... con él?

\--Tú me lo dijiste --afirmó Adrien.

\--No lo hice.

\--Claro que sí: dijiste que volviera el viernes --se acercó más, hablando prácticamente junto a sus labios--. Cuando tus padres estén en clase de baile --susurró.

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de hablar, y él dudó de repente, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

\--A no ser que prefieras no seguir adelante ahora que puedes poner nombre a todos las protagonistas de mi historia --agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Ella alzó su barbilla con cuidado, mirándolo con la emoción humedeciendo sus ojos, y lo besó con dulzura, haciendo su corazón saltar.

\--¿Estás loco? Claro que quiero seguir adelante. También me gustas mucho con esta ropa, aunque nunca había encontrado valor suficiente para decírtelo. Y, además, parece mucho más fácil de quitar --sonrió al ver su expresión ante aquellas palabras--. Mi gatito. Mi bromista. Mi visitante de media noche. ¿En qué lío nos estamos metiendo? --suspiró, algo preocupada. Todavía tenía mucho que asumir, y había mucho de lo que hablar. Pero no pensaba renunciar a aquella cita.

\--No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien --prometió él, abrazándola--. Todo saldrá bien.

\--Por lo pronto, pienso disfrutar al máximo de la cita del viernes. Luego ya habrá tiempo para pensar.

\--¿Ves? Al final no era mentira que había quedado contigo.

\--Pues ya me contarás qué tipo de lección de ciencia tenías en mente estudiar...

\--Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría aprender a tu lado.

\--Perfecto; prometo que seré una alumna aplicada.

\--Milady...

\--¿Humm?

\--¿Crees que sería muy grave si usamos el prodigio del conejo para viajar ya hasta el viernes?

\--Ni lo pienses, Chaton; ni lo pienses...


	3. Baby Can I Hold you (Tracy Chapman)

Adrien llegó a su casa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrumado. ¡Era ella! Al fin había encontrado a Ladybug. Tanto buscar, tanto elucubrar... Y al final resultaba que siempre había estado a su lado. Además, Marinette le correspondía: era todo tan maravilloso que ni siquiera podía creer que fuera verdad.

Una vez lo supo, no le resultó difícil asimilar a las dos chicas que le habían hecho perder la cabeza en una sola. ¿Era posible que su corazón lo hubiera sabido antes incluso de ser consciente? Siempre supo que había algo especial con Marinette, pero ambos se habían empeñado en llamarlo amistad; hasta que la otra noche, un simple beso había bastado para desatar el deseo. Y, ahora, sabía que todo eso no eran más que distintas caras del mismo amor.

Adrien se sentía eufórico; ella, como siempre, se esforzaba en mantener la cabeza más fría. Sin embargo, no podía evitar derretirse entre sus brazos. Y en esos momentos, al chico le parecía encontrarse a las puertas del mismísimo paraíso.

Al final, aquella mañana no se habían atrevido a faltar a más horas de clase, sobre todo para no despertar las sospechas de Lila, pues no dudaban que la italiana aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para malmeter con sus compañeros y chivarse al señor Agreste de que la azabache resultaba una mala influencia para su hijo. Sin embargo, apenas fueron capaces de prestar atención: había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era necesario aclarar cuanto antes la situación tanto con Kagami como con Luka. Ambos terminarían con sus relaciones, aunque llevarían su amor en el más estricto secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. No lo compartirían, ni siquiera, con sus mejores amigos.

Y, desde luego, tendrían que ser especialmente cuidadosos con el tema de sus identidades como héroes. Por lo pronto, ella le había pedido que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto a través del móvil. Eso le había parecido sensato, e incluso sencillo, en aquel instante, pero debía confesar que ahora le picaban los dedos de la necesidad de contenerse para no preguntarle las miles de dudas que le surgían al pensar sobre muchos de los momentos que habían compartido. ¿Por qué se le había declarado como Marinette mientras lo rechazaba como Ladybug? ¿Era Luka el chico del que estaba enamorada en aquel entonces? ¿Cómo se las arregló para ser Ladybug y Multimouse al mismo tiempo? ¿Nunca sospechó de él?

Era ya muy tarde cuando renunció a dormir. Llamó a Plagg, que parecía estar esperando con impaciencia a que eso ocurriera, y saltó por los tejados decidido a hacer una nueva visita a su dama.

Como había sospechado, ella tampoco dormía, sino que estaba fuera contemplando las estrellas. En cuanto lo vio ahogó una exclamacion, y lo hizo pasar a toda prisa.

\--Gatito, ¿estás seguro de que conoces el significado de la palabra discreción? --rezongó.

Sin embargo, la rapidez de su reacción, el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas le hicieron pensar que, quizás, se había asomado justamente para esperarlo, sabiendo que no resistiría la tentación de irla a ver. Espoleado por esta idea, y por los recuerdos de su encuentro nocturno anterior, se acercó para acallar sus protestas a besos.

Marinette se dejó mimar, entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca del chico, y disfrutando de la mirada que le dirigió él al notar cómo ese gesto resaltaba sus pechos. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella parecía desenvolverse con más timidez que la otra vez.

\--Casi no me puedo creer que seas tú --susurró.

\--Garras fuera --se limitó a invocar él sin dejar de besarla.

Y, efectivamente, en menos de tres segundos, era Adrien el que degustaba sus labios, y sus manos desnudas las que acariciaban su piel, provocándole una oleada de agradables escalofríos.

\--Te quiero --susurró a su oído, terminando de conquistarla una vez más.

\--Y yo a ti --respondió ella, aunque había miedo en el fondo de sus ojos.

A Marinette le había costado un buen dolor de cabeza intentar asumir que su compañero gatuno, el bromista desenfadado e impulsivo aficionado a los juegos de palabras, era también su siempre correcto y encantador compañero de clase (y el amor de su vida, para más señas). Y, a decir verdad, si las implicaciones de aquello en cuanto a su pasado habían hecho a su cabeza dar vueltas, eran las que tenían que ver con el futuro las que le producían mayor desasosiego.

Adrien acarició su mejilla con ternura.

\--¿Qué te preocupa, Milady? Recuerda que ya no tiene por qué haber secretos entre nosotros, ni tienes que cargar todo ese peso tú sola sobre tus hombros.

\--Tienes razón --suspiró ella, apoyándose en su pecho.

Se pensó un instante cómo plantearlo todo, mientras él dibujaba caminos en su espalda, relajándola.

Tomó aire, lo miró a los ojos, y se dispuso a desnudar su corazón.

\--Como Marinette y Adrien me preocupan las cosas normales: no deseo que Kagami y Luka sufran...

\--Bueno, por mi parte, tengo algunas novedades sobre eso. A pesar de que le dije que me parecía más conveniente que nos viéramos frente a frente, ella ha preferido aclarar las cosas por mensaje.

Tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dispuesto a mostrarle los textos que habían intercambiado.

\--Pero Adrien, esa conversación es entre vosotros dos, y es privada. ¿Seguro que quieres que la lea? ¿A ella no le molestará?

\--No creo.

Marinette se asomó a la pantalla, curiosa.

A- Había pensado en vernos un rato antes de la gala del sábado. Me gustaría que habláramos, y pudiéramos aclarar unas cuantas cosas entre los dos.

K- Pues no esperes al sábado; dispara ya. Creo que intuyo lo que me vas a decir, y, sinceramente, prefiero arreglarlo cuanto antes.

K- Y me parece que este medio es igual de bueno que cualquier otro.

A- Como veas. No me gustaría que hubiera malentendidos, y a través de mensajes se pierde información.

K- Por mi parte, me comprometo a ser clara y directa. Y tampoco es como si tú fueras un experto interpretando lo que tienes justo frente a tus narices.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, molesta. No andaba falta de razón, pero no le parecía necesario ser tan brusca.

A- Ouch.

K- ️ Es así.

K- ¿Vas a cortar conmigo?

A- Sigo sin estar seguro de lo nuestro. Y no querría hacerte daño por nada del mundo, pero debo ser sincero, o será peor.

K- Así que todavía estás enamorado de ella.

A- Así es. Pensé que podría pasar página, pero en realidad no deseo hacerlo. Lo siento de verdad.

K- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Eres libre de tropezar con la misma piedra cuantas veces desees; yo no pienso insistir en que cambies de objetivo, ni voy a esperarte más.

A- Lo siento. Eres una chica estupenda, Kagami.

K- Ya. En fin, supongo que esto era una posibilidad. Te agradezco que hayas sido sincero, y te deseo suerte.

K- Aunque ella ya parece haber elegido: se hizo a un lado para dejarnos a solas, y se le ve bien con él.

K- Pero está claro que a veces el corazón no atiende a razones lógicas.

A- Exacto. Lo lamento.

K- No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor. Así que, quieres dejar de disculparte en cada frase, por favor?

A- Sí; lo s... Oh.

Marinette le devolvió el teléfono, y él le dedicó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

\--¿Ves? No creo que Kagami vaya a sufrir demasiado por nuestra ruptura. Es una chica fuerte y decidida; no la imagino llorando por mí.

\--Apuesto a qué le importa más de lo que quiere aparentar --replicó ella con suavidad--. ¿Y qué es todo eso de tropezar con las misma piedra, y de no querer... Olvidarme?

\--Verás, la primera vez que me acerqué a Kagami fue después de uno de tus rechazos. Como Ladybug, quiero decir. Estaba muy deprimido, y me desahogué con ella. Como no podía aclararle por quién sufría, supongo que asumió que se trataba de ti --sonrió con tristeza--. Al final, va a ser verdad lo de que a ella se le da bastante mejor que a mí ver lo que tiene frente a su nariz.

Marinette asintió despacio.

\--Era difícil imaginarlo. Yo tampoco fui capaz.

\--Eso me consuela, dado que eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco --eso era cierto, y además le encantaba verla enrojecer cuando le dedicaba algún piropo.

\--Yo también he hablado con Luka. He ido a verlo esta tarde.

Adrien se tensó involuntariamente al escucharlo. No lo admitiría ni en cien años, pero la posibilidad de que hubiera habido besos en aquella despedida le hacía sentir algo celoso.

\--Y, ¿cómo fue?

\--Bien, supongo. Luka sabía de mis dudas, y de mis sentimientos por ti. ¿Sabes lo que decía el maestro Fu sobre aceptar las renuncias como parte de la vida? Pues creo que él es capaz. Estaba triste, claro; pero ha entendido mis razones, y me ha dado su apoyo. Como siempre --susurró.

\--Luka es un gran tipo.

\--Lo es.

\--No estarás celoso, ¿verdad?

\--¿Un... poquitín?

\--¡Pero si el amor de mi vida eres tú, y siempre has sido tú!

\--¿No me rechazabas por Luka?

\--¡Te rechazaba por... Adrien! Osea, a ti, por ti mismo.

El chico exhaló un suspiro, sintiendo sus celos desvanecerse. Meneó la cabeza; era una situación tan estrambótica --ambos rechazándose mutuamente por ser fieles al alter ego del otro-- que casi resultaba divertida.

\--Hemos sido un par de ciegos, ¿eh?

La abrazó con fuerza. La sensación de estrechar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, de acariciar su cabello, de notar los latidos de sus corazones resonando al compás, le parecía increíble hasta el punto de no comprender cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir hasta ahora sin ella.

\--También me preocupa lo que dirá tu padre cuando sepa que salimos --añadió Marinette en un susurro.

\--No me importa --respondió él, sin soltarla--. Osea, creo que mi padre tiene buena opinión de ti, y sin duda tenéis temas comunes de los que hablar; así que no creo que ponga problemas por que salgamos, siempre que nos ajustemos a sus horarios, y que mi rendimiento no baje. A lo que me refiero es a que esto no es negociable: siempre me he esforzado por cumplir sus expectativas, pero en esto el que decide soy yo. Espero que lo acepte y nos apoye, pero si no, pelearé lo que haga falta. No voy a renunciar a ti.

\--Valoro mucho que digas eso. Pero preferiría tomarlo con calma, ¿sabes? Mantener el secreto por ahora también con él.

\--Como prefieras, princesa. Pero ten por seguro que jamás permitiría que nos separase.

Lo dijo muy serio. Sabía que su padre podía ser tremendamente controlador, e intimidante, y quería transmitirle seguridad a Marinette: realmente, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta donde hiciera falta para defender la relación que estaban iniciando. Pero también comprendía que todo sería más sencillo si aguardaban al momento adecuado para planteárselo a Gabriel Agreste.

\--Y luego... --continuó la chica-- están mis preocupaciones como Ladybug. Y aquí es donde la cosa se complica realmente.

\--Entiendo que estés preocupada, aunque ya sabes que yo siempre he sido partidario de conocer nuestras identidades. Estoy seguro de que sabremos convertir todo esto en una ventaja, bichito; y seremos extremadamente cuidadosos para sortear los posibles riesgos.

Ella meditó un instante. El maestro Fu le había dado mucha importancia a la necesidad de guardar el secreto, pero él ya no estaba. No había sido algo voluntario, pero había ocurrido; y había resultado además una maravillosa sorpresa. Realmente, necesitaba apoyarse en él: era demasiada carga para sus hombros. Y, visto en perspectiva, no conocer sus identidades también los había puesto en algunas situaciones complicadas. Por ejemplo, cuando se habían empeñado en proteger a su versión civil mientras esperaban la llegada de su compañero heroico. O cuando había ofrecido a Adrien el prodigio de la serpiente, sin saber que eso implicaba renunciar a la presencia de Chat noir. Tomó aire antes de continuar.

\--Verás, hay algunas cosas que sabes, pero también hay otras que no te he contado aún. Cosas... preocupantes. Incluso diría que aterradoras --bajó la voz.

\--Te escucho.

\--He pensado mucho en el maestro Fu y en su sacrificio, ¿sabes? En cómo tuvo que renunciar al amor durante casi toda su vida para no poner en peligro a Marianne...

\--Pero nosotros somos Ladybug y Chat noir; ya estamos en peligro. Podremos protegernos mejor juntos que por separado.

\--Espero que tengas razón --suspiró--. Pero... ¿Has pensado que, cuando todo acabe y renuncie a mi papel como guardiana, perderé la memoria también? No recordaré nada de esto; ¡te olvidaré también a ti! --sollozó.

Él la acarició con ternura, tratando de confortarla a pesar de que esa idea hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. Pensó con rapidez, buscando argumentos para conjurar esa angustia.

\--No lo olvidarás todo: solo lo relacionado con nuestro papel de héroes. Y yo pienso formar parte de todas las facetas de tu vida, ¿sabes? Además, todavía faltan al menos cien años para que eso ocurra. Y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a recordar lo necesario.

\--¿Harás eso por mí?

\--¡Por supuesto! Es más, ya sé lo que voy a hacer --aseguró, con una sonrisa pícara--: te contaré las cosas a mi manera.

\--¿A tu manera?

\--¡Exacto! Aprovecharé para narrar la historia como debería haber sido.

Ella alzó una ceja, interrogante, mientras la sonrisa de Adrien se hacía cada vez más amplia.

\--Pues eso: te contaré cómo te enamoraste locamente de mí desde la primera vez que me viste con mi súper-sexy traje gatuno. Todas las veces que insististe en conquistar mi corazón, a pesar de que yo te rechazaba una y otra vez...

\--¡No te atreverás! --interrumpió ella.

\--...Convencido de que no podía haber hueco en mi corazón más que para mi amada, la dulcísima y tierna Marinette --continuó sin prestarle atención, hasta que la chica estampó la almohada en su cara, dispuesta a hacerlo callar.

Él se defendió, riendo, hasta que pudo atraparla contra el colchón y comérsela a besos. Sus manos se deslizaron, intrépidas, por su cuerpo. Cuando se miraron, con las respiraciones agitadas, él hizo lo posible por recuperar la seriedad.

\--No temas, Milady. Te contaré la verdad. Pero recuerda que aún falta un siglo para tener que preocuparnos por eso.

Marinette buscó de nuevo sus labios, enternecida. Resultaba extraño ver a Adrien en el papel bromista y desenfadado de Chat, y también en el de seductor descarado, se dijo al notar cómo había bajado las manos hasta su trasero. Pero le quedaba bien. Era extraordinario poder compartir aquella confianza, ser plenamente ellos el uno frente al otro, hablar con libertad de todos sus temores. Aunque todavía quedaba el más duro por plantear.

Se dejó arrastrar por los besos y caricias todavía un rato más, hasta que reunió voluntad para continuar hablando. Él asintió despacio cuando la notó preparada, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, alentándola.

\--Y supongo que ahora es cuando me cuentas lo peor.

\--Verás, hace un tiempo Bunnix vino a buscarme desde el futuro, porque al parecer algo de lo que había ocurrido durante ese día desembocaría en un verdadero desastre más adelante --comenzó ella--. Tuve que acompañarla hasta allí, y la línea de tiempo alternativa que me mostró... Era realmente terrible --se estremeció al recordarlo.

\--¿Tan, tan terrible?

\--Más. Puedes creerme.

\--¿Había vencido Lepidóptero?

\--Lepidóptero estaba muerto. Él, y muchísimos parisinos más. La palabra que mejor lo describe es... apocalipsis.

\--¿Qué ocurrió? --se alarmó él--. Si Lepidóptero había muerto, ¿quién hizo todo eso?

Ella bajó la cabeza, dudando sobre qué decir.

\--Un akumatizado. Uno con un poder brutal.

\--Intuyo que no me lo estás contando todo, princesa --levantó su barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo, pero ella no fue capaz.

\--No sé si quiero hablar de ello.

\--Como prefieras, Marinette. Estaré a tu lado cuando te sientas preparada. Pero me gustaría poder compartir esa carga contigo.

\--Eras tú, Adrien; o, más bien, Chat blanc --barbotó ella, angustiada--. No sé qué ocurrió para que pudiera akumatizarte, ni para que perdieras así el control --dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y un temblor incontenible en la voz--. Solo sé dos cosas: que conocías mi identidad, y que me dijiste que fue nuestro amor el causante de aquella tragedia. Que fue nuestro amor el que destruyó el mundo.

Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, impactado por aquella revelación. Un sinfín de preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, aunque aquella melodía que su madre le cantaba para espantar las pesadillas se sobrepuso de repente a todo lo demás, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. "Un gatito en el tejado..." Tuvo que contenerse para no tararearla.

\--Ey, vamos... Pudiste solucionarlo todo, ¿no? Eso jamás va a pasar.

\--Fue muy duro verte así, Adrien --sus hombros se agitaron, mientras suaves sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

\--Shhhh, vamos... Ya está todo bien, ¿verdad? Tú me vencistes, como siempre haces; y espero que me patearas el culo tan fuerte como sin duda merecía. Y luego, tu maravillosa magia reparó todo. --Una sombra cruzó por su rostro, y murmuró, preocupado--: No te hice daño, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no te hice daño --suplicó.

\--Lo importante es que todo terminó bien --evadió la pregunta, sin mirarlo de frente.

\--Por favor. Necesito saberlo --rogó.

\--Adrien, la Ladybug de esa línea temporal también cayó. Por eso fue necesario que interviniera Bunnix: para cambiar las cosas desde el pasado.

Adrien cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aquella idea lo destrozaba por dentro; jamás habría podido imaginar un destino tan cruel. Una condena eterna en garras de la oscuridad, enloquecido por la culpa, sabiendo que la mujer a la que amaba había perecido por su culpa. La única que lo podía salvar.

\--No fallaremos, cariño. Eso nunca pasará --trató de recomponerse él tras unos segundos interminables de silencio espeso, casi sólido.

\--Lo sé. No podemos permitírnoslo.

Adrien la estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello con dulzura, sintiendo como sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Le dolía intensamente el pecho al imaginar aquel terrible escenario, y la culpa desbordaba, devastadora. ¿Cómo... Cómo había podido ser capaz de hacer algo así?

\--¿Podrás perdonarme? --preguntó, con la voz rota.

\--No hay nada que perdonar --aseguró ella--. Todo eso no llegó a pasar, y no dejaremos que pase jamás. Solo... No dejes de abrazarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con fuerza, con un nudo atenazando su garganta. Toda aquella conversación le había hecho entender muchas cosas; pero ella... Ella lo había vivido, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, se había enfrentado al horror, y lo había salvado. Los había salvado a ambos. Y estaba entre sus brazos, a pesar del miedo. Confiaba en él, y había compartido su carga, tal y como le había pedido.

Se besaron con desesperación, dejando que las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaran.

\--Perdóname, mi amor. Perdóname por todo. Y gracias por confiar en mí; te prometo que estaré a la altura.

Poco después, la voz de Sabine pidiendo a su hija que apagara ya la luz les recordó que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

\--Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el viernes y podamos estar un buen rato juntos, a solas y sin interrupciones --resopló Marinette.

Adrien, ya transformado en Chat noir, acarició su mejilla mientras asentía, todavía luchando por recuperar la sonrisa.

\--Yo también, princesa. Adoro estar contigo, poder hablar, compartir todo lo que hasta ahora no hemos podido...

\--Gatito, yo creo que hoy ya hemos hablado suficiente. Lo que yo quiero... --se acercó a escasos milímetros de su boca--. Lo que yo quiero es que el viernes... hagamos el amor.

Le dio un corto beso de despedida y se giró, dejándolo con la miel en los labios y el corazón desbocado.

Porque ambos eran héroes, y cargaban sobre sus espaldas una enorme responsabilidad. Pero también eran dos jóvenes enamorados descubriendo el mundo de la mano.


	4. Inner Smile (Texas)

Adrien estaba, definitivamente, nervioso. Durante las mañanas, en clase, tener a Marinette tan cerca y no poderla tocar se le antojaba una auténtica tortura. Además, algunas miradas suspicaces por parte de Alya le hacían sospechar que el éxito alcanzado en su propósito de disimular sus sentimientos hacia su compañera no era, ni mucho menos, total.

Sentía con claridad su presencia tras él; la escuchó reír con disimulo de alguna broma de su mejor amiga, y una multitud de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. La noche anterior no había aguantado más la tentación, y le había hecho una visita furtiva al filo de la medianoche, cuando ya todos dormían; y el recuerdo de aquel precioso cuerpo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, del tacto sedoso de su piel bajo sus labios, de su sonrisa perversa cuando había comenzado a acariciar su torso, y luego su mano había descendido un poco más... Uf, desencadenaba toda una tormenta de de sensaciones y anhelos en su interior.

Consciente de que sus mejillas ardían, trató de desviar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Llevaba toda la semana aguardando con impaciencia a que llegara el viernes, y con él su cita "especial", y ahora el viernes había llegado y comenzaban a atenazarle los nervios. Debería llevarle flores, ¿verdad? ¿Y dónde podría conseguirlas, si estaría acompañado por el gorila y Nathalie hasta la tarde, y no tenía a nadie en quien poder delegar algo así? Pasó las manos por su cabello, resoplando con frustración. Quería que aquel momento fuera perfecto para los dos; y no tenía muy claro cómo lograrlo con los recursos de los que disponía. Aunque, hasta el momento, no habían necesitado ningún elemento externo para que todo fuera perfecto: solo ellos dos, dejándose llevar en ocasiones por su lado más dulce, y en otras por el más salvaje.

Solo esperaba que a Lepidóptero no se le ocurriera interrumpir su cita con una nueva akumatización. La semana había sido, en general, tranquila: apenas se habían tenido que enfrentar a la demonización rutinaria del sr. Ranvier el miércoles, y resolver el jueves un corto enfrentamiento con SadLover, un chaval que había discutido con su pareja por un simple malentendido, y que había entregado la fotografía donde se había colado el akuma sin apenas oponer resistencia en cuanto su chico lo perdonó, enternecido porque que aquel pequeño disgusto lo hubiera convertido en villano "por amor". Había gente que tenía ideas curiosas sobre el romanticismo...

Él estaba convencido de que aquellos enfrentamientos cortos y sencillos les habían venido bien como piedra de toque antes de tener que afrontar retos más complicados: por ahora, se habían desenvuelto con seguridad en la pelea, manteniendo la profesionalidad, sin que el hecho de conocer sus identidades y haber profundizado su relación sentimental hubiera supuesto cambios notables en su dinámica como equipo. Eso lo había tranquilizado, y sabía que a ella también.

No le había costado demasiado contener sus sentimientos en aquel contexto; después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo precisamente eso cada vez que se encontraban tras los antifaces. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Kagami, se había asegurado de mantener cuidadosamente las distancias. Y ahora que debía hacerlo precisamente por el motivo contrario, por no dar pistas a Lepidóptero sobre su floreciente amor, no se le hacía tan cuesta arriba.

Pero lo de coincidir con ella en clase era harina de otro costal. Y a pesar de que trataba de consolarse pensando en que aquella misma noche la tendría para él solo, aquella idea no hacía más que contribuir a que su corazón se desbocara cada vez que sentía la presencia de la chica en las cercanías.

Escuchó cierto revuelo entre sus compañeros, y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo la señorita Bustier. Ah, sí; tocaba aquel ejercicio que tanto le gustaba, que consistía en decir algo agradable sobre un compañero. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Escuchó a Marinette resoplar a su espalda, mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al frente de la clase junto con la pareja que le había tocado. Que no era otra que Lila Rossi.

La azabache tomó la palabra en primer lugar, como si deseara que el trago pasara lo más rápido posible.

\--Lila, hoy me gustaría felicitarte por tu extraordinaria creatividad, y tu capacidad de contar historias que dejan a todo el mundo con la boca abierta --sonrió sin mucho humor.

Vaya, eso no había estado mal: se las había arreglado para decir algo positivo, pero al menos los tres implicados sabían que se refería a las mentiras que había estado esparciendo sobre su supuesto romance con Chat noir.

La italiana no tardó en responder, con su habitual sonrisa falsa.

\--Marinette, hoy me gustaría destacar de ti que, pese al mal momento que sabemos que debes de estar pasando, nunca hayas perdido el buen humor --miró de soslayo a Juleka--. Desde luego, tu entereza es admirable.

Adrien apretó los puños, entendiendo la velada acusación que le hacía al dar a entender que su ruptura con Luka no le había afectado lo suficiente. Cuando ella pasó a su lado para volver a ocupar su asiento, alargó su mano para rozar la de la chica en un intento por confortarla y mostrarle su apoyo, pero la retiró con presteza al ver que Lila observaba su gesto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Desde luego, Lila estaba desconcertada. Había observado con satisfacción lo molesta que parecía Marinette al escuchar sus historias sobre Chat noir, y se había lanzado a explotar aquel filón con entusiasmo, convencida de que había dado con un punto débil de su rival, aunque sin entender muy bien el motivo. Sin embargo, de un día para otro, todo parecía haber cambiado: su rival ya no se alteraba por mucho que ella adornara el relato de sus apasionados encuentros con el héroe de París, y se la veía más segura y relajada, como si incluso cuando la sonrisa no llegaba a aflorar a sus labios permaneciera brillando en su interior. Parecía... ¿Enamorada?

Aquello le resultaba extraño. El lunes había estado a punto de lograr hacerla estallar, el martes ya nada parecía afectarla, y a partir de ahí, a pesar de haber roto con su novio, parecía más segura que nunca. Para colmo, Adrien no dejaba de mirarla con adoración, e incluso juraría que lo había visto sonrojarse al hablar con ella. Había estado atenta a aquel cambio por si podía significar algo que pudiera usar en su beneficio, y se había sorprendido al comprobar que Marinette ya no tartamudeaba en presencia del rubio, a pesar de que las atenciones del chico para con ella parecían haberse multiplicado. Y ahora lo había visto tratar de rozar su mano al pasar, sin que ella hubiera organizado ninguno de sus numeritos habituales de emocionada torpeza al sentirlo.

En resumen: Marinette destilaba una nueva seguridad en sí misma, y su actitud con Adrien había cambiado hacia una confianza más madura justo cuando él parecía comenzar a buscarla con mayor insistencia, aunque manteniendo la discreción. Por otra parte, sus mentiras sobre Chat, que tanto la alteraron el primer día, ahora la hacían sonreír con sorna antes de perderse en sus propias ensoñaciones. Y el pobre Luka, con el que acababa de romper, ni siquiera parecía jugar un papel determinante en todo aquel cambio. Tendría que estar atenta, muy atenta; pues la posibilidad que venía a su mente era, quizás, demasiado increíble. Por lo pronto, necesitaba ver cómo interactuaban Marinette y Chat noir. Y creía saber cómo conseguirlo.

En el receso de clases se acercó a Juleka y Rose.

\--¡Hola, chicas! Juleka, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

\--¿Luka? Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? --murmuró la chica.

\--Bueno, solo me preocupo por él. Después de que Marinette le rompiera el corazón, es lo menos que puede hacer una amiga. Y yo a ella no la juzgo, ¿eh? Seguro que tendrá sus motivos, por más que Luka la adore y sea absolutamente encantador; muy claro debe de tenerlo para estar tan tranquila, e incluso... feliz.

\--Hacían una parejita tan encantadora... --suspiró Rose, llevándose las manos entrelazadas al pecho.

Juleka se encogió de hombros.

\--Luka está bien. Algo triste, como es lógico; pero él no es egoísta, y estoy segura de que le conforta saber que Marinette está tranquila con la decisión que ha tomado.

\--Entiendo. Después de perseguir durante tanto tiempo a Adrien, supongo que se sintió confundida cuando comenzó a salir con Kagami. Estoy segura de que no tuvo mala intención al tratar de olvidar su decepción utilizando para ello a Luka, y que no pretendía hacerle daño a pesar de saber que él sí alberga sentimientos sinceros por ella. El amor es complicado --se llevó la mano a la frente, teatral.

\--Lila, me consta que ellos siempre han sido sinceros entre sí. Los dos. Han roto, pero continúan siendo amigos y hablando a diario; él está bien, y la sigue apoyando --zanjó Juleka--. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario.

Lila mantuvo la sonrisa como pudo, aunque la furia la invadía por dentro: había pensado que la hermana de Luka sería vulnerable a sus insinuaciones, y que podría manipularla hasta lograr que fuera akumatizada e intentara vengarse de Marinette por hacerle daño al chico. Habría sido una jugada redonda; pero no había funcionado. Así que tendría que improvisar alguna alternativa.

Se despidió rápidamente con cualquier excusa al ver pasar a Chloé en dirección al servicio. Fue tras ella, e hizo tiempo lavándose las manos con parsimonia mientras la rubia retocaba su maquillaje. Aquí llegaba su segunda oportunidad, y debía asegurarse de aprovecharla.

\--Me alegra que te estés tomando tan bien el interés de Adrien en Marinette --la abordó por fin.

\--¿Mi Adrikins? ¿Interés en esa simple? Por favor, él es más sensato que eso.

\--¿De verdad no te has fijado? --se sorprendió Lila--. Además, ella lo ha dejado con su novio. Y no estoy segura de que sea casualidad.

\--¿Así que la panadera ha encontrado novio, y encima lo ha dejado escapar después? Pues tampoco sé si creérmelo. Y Adriancito, que yo sepa, está con esa estirada de Kagami --arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

\--Bueno, a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero al menos Kagami está a su nivel --bajo la voz, como si confesara un secreto--. Sin embargo, temo que Marinette pueda tener intereses ocultos, y aprovecharse de su posición para trepar.

\--Nah, esa boba realmente bebe los vientos por él. Pero Adrien solo la ve como una amiga. No es algo que me preocupe --aseguró, elevando la nariz.

\--¿Estás segura? Porque yo ya lo he pillado varias veces comiéndosela con los ojos. Y ya sé que ella no parece ser una de esas aprovechadas, pero luego pienso que su sueño es ser diseñadora de moda, y que él es hijo de quien es, y tan inocente... No sé, no sé. Algo me huele mal en todo este asunto.

Chloé abrió mucho los ojos, dándole vueltas a aquella idea. Luego hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano.

\--Bah, eso es ridículo. Altamente ridículo.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, Lila sonrió, disfrutando del placer que siempre le proporcionaba ese glorioso momento en el que percibía que el veneno inoculado comenzaba a extenderse y hacer su efecto.

\--Bueno, si tan segura estás, ponlo a prueba. Dile algo desagradable a Marinette en su presencia, y ya verás cómo reacciona --se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola pensativa. Su apuesta ya estaba hecha, y tenía la impresión de que si Chloé pinchaba, el rubio saltaría.

Aguardó cerca de la puerta del baño, sabiendo que Chloé no tardaría en reaccionar, y la siguió con disimulo cuando salió y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban Adrien y Marinette, charlando con Nino y Alya respectivamente.

\--Vaya, Dupain-Cheng; ya me he enterado de que vas por ahí presumiendo de que tienes un novio.

\--No sigas por ese camino, Chloé, hazme ese favor; que no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías --gruñó Marinette, molesta.

\--Ohh, es verdad, que no te ha durado mucho la cosa; no me extraña que ese pobre chico se haya cansado tan rápido de soportarte. Es más, lo que más increíble me resulta es que alguien haya sido capaz de fijarse en ti.

Alya abrió la boca, indignada, dispuesta a saltar; pero volvió a cerrarla cuando comprobó que Adrien se le adelantaba.

\--Chloé, te estás pasando. Déjala en paz de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia cruzó una mirada indecisa con Lila, que puso los ojos en blanco.

\--Vamos, Adrikins, sabes que tengo razón. ¿Quién podría fijarse en esta perdedora?

\--Pues cualquiera que tenga buen gusto --saltó Adrien con vehemencia.

\--¿Buen gusto? No me hagas reír. Yo no le veo ninguna virtud.

\--Pues debes de estar ciega, Chloé. Marinette es una chica increíble, encantadora y... --el chico se dio cuenta de que había subido el tono de voz, y de que todos lo miraban sorprendidos por la pasión que destilaban sus palabras, y rectificó justo antes de añadir preciosa, sabiendo que debía cambiar el adjetivo por otro más neutro, menos comprometedor--. Y tiene muchísimo talento. Marinette es la mejor amiga que cualquiera pueda desear --añadió en voz baja, volviendo a refugiarse en la misma manida excusa de siempre.

\--Me decepcionas, Adrikins. Ya hablaremos en otro momento --aseguró a su espalda, pues el chico ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse hacia el aula, seguido por sus amigos.

Lila se colocó junto a Chloé, viéndolos marchar.

\--¿Ves? Te dije que saltaría, y que Marinette lo tiene totalmente manipulado.

\--Bueno, pero ha dicho que es su amiga, no que... --balbuceó Chloé, dudosa.

La italiana colocó la mano en su hombro, consoladora.

\--Entiendo que estés disgustada, Chloé. Sinceramente, no esperaba que Adrien pudiera llegar a ser tan cruel.

\--¿Cruel?

\--Podía haberla defendido sin necesidad de hacerte daño, pero se ve que la cosa es todavía peor de lo que temíamos. Realmente, no había ninguna necesidad de restregarte lo "talentosa" --remarcó la palabra, como sacando punta al dardo que estaba a punto de clavar-- que es Marinette, y recordarte que tu propia madre fue capaz de alabarla, e incluso proponerle que viajara con ella a Nueva York en lugar de pedírtelo a ti, ¡su propia hija! --exclamó, teatral, comprobando con satisfacción que los ojos de Chloé se cristalizaban de golpe.

\--Yo... --bajó la cabeza, y luego apretó los puños con rabia.

\--Deberías pararle los pies a Marinette, ¿sabes? Primero te roba el cariño de tu madre, luego el de Adrien... ¿Qué será lo siguiente? --le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándose internamente por su jugada al sentirla temblar.

Desapareció rumbo al aula, dejando a Chloé atrás. Pensó que, si aguzaba lo suficiente el oído, podría escuchar el aleteo de la mariposa que desencadenaría la tormenta. Estaba ansiosa por comprobar cómo se comportaría Marinette cuando Chat noir llegara para protegerla. Observaría de cerca a la chica, al héroe y también a Adrien; su instinto le decía que si mantenía los ojos bien abiertos podría descubrir datos interesantes.

"Y, entonces, me aseguraré de borrar de un plumazo esa irritante sonrisa interior..."


	5. Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)

Marinette apenas acababa de apoyar el trasero en su asiento cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió con violencia, haciéndola dar un respingo. Inmediatamente, una chica akumatizada penetró por el umbral, y se dirigió, directa, hacia ella.

\--Dupain-Cheng --ladró con voz estentórea--, tú me has robado el aprecio de los demás, quedándote con un cariño que no te correspondía. Te crees mejor que nadie, ¿verdad? Pues ahora vas a probar un poco de tu propia medicina.

Adrien reaccionó con rapidez, levantándose y preparándose para proteger a la chica en cuanto pudiera comprobar en qué consistían los poderes de la villana. Por ahora, solo había podido ver que sostenía un objeto largo, fino y negro entre sus dedos, ¿sería, tal vez, una especie de varita mágica? ¿Brotaría un rayo de su extremo?

\--¿Chloé? --murmuró la azabache. No entendía qué podía venir ella a reclamarle, pero su aspecto resultaba bastante similar al que había tenido como Reina avispa, aunque toda vestida de oscuro y con un patrón sobre su rostro que recordaba a un rastro de lágrimas de frustración.

\--Soy Reina amarga. Y ahora te va a tocar a ti probar el sabor del desprecio que mereces. ¡Abriré los ojos a Adrikins y a los demás con mi poder, para mostrarles tu verdadera cara!

Todos los alumnos se movían con precaución, tratando de escapar de la atención de Reina amarga sin alterarla. Adrien se apartó del pupitre, buscando espacio para esquivar lo que quiera que pretendiera hechizarlo, e hizo un ágil quiebro cuando la chica se llevó aquella extraña varita a los labios, sopló con fuerza, y un minúsculo dardo oscuro surgió de la punta. ¡Una cerbatana!

También evitó la segunda descarga, que cuando él se agachó pasó silbando sobre su cabeza, y llegó hasta una sorprendida profesora Mendeleiev, que se había asomado desde detrás de su mesa para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, clavándose en su frente.

La mujer bizqueó un poco, desconcertada, tratando de ver qué era lo que le estaba causando aquel molesto picor, y luego se irguió, amenazadora, cuando el veneno comenzó a extenderse.

\--Señorita Dupain, es usted una alumna atroz. ¡Merece ser castigada! Debería aprender de la Reina --aconsejó, dedicándole una ceremoniosa reverencia.

Chloé se limitó a sonreír con amargura antes de volver a concentrarse otra vez en Adrien. Los alumnos, nerviosos, se dispersaron huyendo en dirección a la puerta, tratando de quitarse de en medio. El rubio saltó entre unos y otros, evadiendo los dardos como podía; uno de ellos alcanzó de refilón a Iván, y este se unió a la profesora, increpando a Marinette mientras ella intentaba apartarse.

\--Eres una amiga terrible, ¡nunca se puede contar contigo! Solo la Reina tiene derecho a humillarnos con sus desplantes.

El siguiente en ser alcanzado en medio del caos de jóvenes que corrían fue un alumno de otro curso que se asomó a la puerta con curiosidad al escuchar aquel escándalo.

\--Humm, así que la culpable eres tú, esa chica tan antipática, y terriblemente fea...

\--¡Eh! --protestó ella--. ¿Y tú qué tienes contra mí, si ni siquiera te conozco?

Reina amarga lanzó una exclamación frustrada cuando Adrien volvió a lograr apartarse a tiempo, y su dardo impactó en Nino, cuya expresión reflejó una ira intensa.

\--Te odio, Marinette. ¡Eres insoportable! --gritó el DJ con agresividad--. No te soporto, siempre con tus tonterías y tus patética torpeza. ¡Por supuesto que no eres digna del amor de Ad...! --Alya lo empujó con fuerza para que no siguiera hablando, y él se giró para lanzar a la villana un beso volado mientras la miraba con adoración.

Marinette comenzaba a sentirse agobiada con tantas personas increpándola, y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada dolida a su amigo a pesar de saber que hablaba bajo la influencia del hechizo.

\--¡Cuidado, Alya, no dejes que te alcance! --advirtió Adrien--. Creo que la magia es más poderosa cuanto mayores sean los sentimientos positivos hacia Marinette.

Aprovechando que la villana estaba distraída persiguiendo a la aspirante a periodista, Adrien logró ganar la puerta. Dirigió una intensa mirada a Marinette para transmitirle fuerzas, pero era más consciente que nunca de lo crucial que era rescatarla para que pudiera volver como Ladybug y atajar de una vez el problema. Y para eso, también hacía falta Chat noir.

"S_olo recuerda quiénes somos. No importa nada más"_

No tardó ni dos minutos en regresar, convenientemente transformado. Ya habían salido casi todos los alumnos; solo quedaba el abigarrado grupo de hechizados rodeando a Marinette, acosándola con sus comentarios crueles y sus imprecaciones, ante la mirada satisfecha de la villana, que los observaba con los brazos en jarras.

\--Y ahora vas a ser tú misma la que puedas ver con tus propios ojos la miserable alimaña que eres. Y me temo que vas a pasar un mal rato --soltó una carcajada cruel--. Mírate: eres tan insignificante que ni siquiera Ladybug y Chat noir se molestan en venir a salvarte.

Justo en ese instante, el héroe gatuno se abalanzó sobre Chloé con rabia, sin perder el tiempo en bromas ni anunciar su llegada de otra manera. La tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola rodar por el suelo, y aprovechó la inercia para rescatar a su chica de la marabunta, tomándola en brazos y corriendo para ponerla a salvo. Mientras, la Reina gateaba por el suelo tratando de recuperar su arma perdida.

\--No hagas caso a esas patrañas, princesa. No importa lo que ellos hagan, ni lo que digan. Esta noche, en nuestra cita, prometo decirte un millón de cosas bonitas para compensar --sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

\--¡Chat! --lo riñó ella, mirando alrededor, aunque él había hablado en voz baja.

\--Tranquila, princesa, esos no parecen estar escuchando. --Los que habían estado acosándola se habían quedado estáticos al perderla de vista, y permanecían con los brazos colgando y la cabeza baja, como robots que se hubieran quedado de golpe sin batería--. Y, en todo caso, lo olvidarán en cuanto venzamos y todo regrese a la normalidad. Confía siempre en quiénes somos: lo demás, no tiene importancia.

Cruzaron el umbral, y Reina amarga fue detrás, cerbatana en ristre, protestando indignada sobre la inutilidad de sus esbirros hechizado y amenazando con despedirlos. Solo unos segundos más tarde, Lila se arrastró para salir de debajo de la mesa donde había estado escondida, y los siguió también. Todavía continuaba dándole vueltas a lo que había escuchado; así que no se había equivocado, después de todo... aquellos dos tenían una relación más estrecha de lo esperado, o al menos una cita donde algo así podría comenzar. Estaba segura de que era un dato al que sacaría partido, pero todavía necesitaba más información. Si todo salía bien, podría llegar a ser una jugada maestra, que le permitiría hacer daño a la vez a dos de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo: Marinette, y Ladybug.

Se apresuró a ir tras ellos, y casi choca de frente con Alya, que era la única que no se había puesto a salvo en alguno de los puntos de reunión, seguramente con la intención de obtener noticias de primera mano para el Ladyblog. Bueno, podía lidiar con ella también.

\--¡Huye, Lila! Yo voy tras ellos.

\--Te sigo. No voy a dejarte sola ante el peligro.

\--Ni a mí, ni a tu amante, ¿no? --puntualizó Alya con una sonrisa cómplice.

\--¡Alya! Tendremos que ser muy discretos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\--¡Claro, chica! No te preocupes, mantendré la boca cerrada.

Chat noir trataba de despistar a Chloé el tiempo suficiente como para dejar a Marinette a salvo en algún lugar adecuadamente discreto. Sin embargo, no resultaba sencillo: Reina amarga no lograba alcanzarlos con su magia, pero ellos tampoco eran capaces de escabullirse. Buscando algún espacio amplio que les diera juego para protegerse de sus dardos, terminaron llegando al laboratorio de química. Alya y Lila entraron detrás.

\--¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Marchaos, es peligroso! --gritó Chat al verlas.

Enseguida tuvo que volver a concentrarse en esquivar los ataques de la villana y en proteger a Marinette también. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una salida, intentando pergeñar un plan. Las otras dos chicas se separaron, buscando refugio bajo las mesas.

\--¿Dónde estará Ladybug? --se preguntó Chloé en voz alta--. ¡Ah, claro! Hasta ella debe de tener claro que no vale la pena molestarse en proteger a este gusano insignificante; ¿no crees, Marinette?

\--Estoy convencido de que Milady vendría si pudiera --gruñó Chat--. Incluso si eso supone tener que escuchar tus estupideces, Reina amargada.

\--Oh, vamos gatito; en cuanto mi veneno te alcance, cambiarás de opinión.

Llevó la cerbatana a sus labios, y Chat volcó una de las mesas justo a tiempo para que les sirviera de escudo. Algunos dardos se clavaron en la madera, y otros continuaron su vuelo.

Aprovechando la ocasión, el chico tiró de la mano de Marinette para levantarla, y corrió hacia la puerta con ella en volandas mientras Chloé recuperaba el aliento. Estaba apenas a un paso de la salida cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar; la chica se escurrió de entre sus brazos, y su cabeza fue a chocar contra la pata de metal de uno de las mesas, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Chat masculló una maldición cuando reparó en que había sido Lila la culpable de su caída, y que ahora se dirigía hacia Marinette para increparla; seguramente, la habría alcanzado un dardo perdido. Y ahora tenían un problema más.

\--No te soporto, con tu pinta de mosquita muerta, siempre interfiriendo en los planes de los demás. Pero por fin ha llegado el momento de que Reina amarga te de tu merecido.

Chat la apartó de un empellón, preocupado al ver que Marinette no lograba levantarse, todavía conmocionada por el golpe que se había dado. Además, Chloé volvía al ataque. Desesperado, tuvo que renunciar a mantenerse cerca de la puerta para lograr evitar que sus ataques alcanzaran a cualquiera de los dos.

Además, Lila continuaba ayudando a la villana, sin dejar de lanzar alabanzas para ella e insultos para la azabache, quien además continuaba terriblemente mareada. Para colmo de males, Alya se unió poco después, actuando con tanta intensidad como había temido.

Cuando esto ocurrió, las carcajadas crueles de Chloé resonaron con fuerza, mientras observaba el espectáculo con expresión satisfecha.

\--¡Te odio, Marinette! No sé cómo he podido perder el tiempo a tu lado, y más pudiendo aspirar a tener la amistad de una persona tan magnífica como la Reina.

Sin embargo, pronto comprobaron que la vehemencia de Alya tenía, para ellos, muchas más ventajas que inconvenientes: la morena saltaba de un lado a otro con tanto ímpetu, amenazando a su amiga o tratando de abrazar a Chloé como si se tratara de una fan enloquecida, que no permitía a la villana moverse con libertad, ni le dejaba campo libre para tratar de lanzar sus dardos.

Un salto, dos saltos, y Chat pudo tomar de la mano a Marinette y correr hacia la puerta, mientras la periodista se colgaba del cuello de Chloé por enésima vez, desesperándola. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para localizar a Lila, y justo al girarse de nuevo la vio de frente, esbozando una sonrisa maligna. Protegió a su amada tras él, sabiendo que al dejar de ver a su objetivo el hechizo la paralizaría, y se dispuso a arrollarla sin contemplaciones en cuanto eso ocurriera.

Sólo que no ocurrió.

\--¿A dónde crees que vas, gatito? --preguntó Lila, burlona, antes de elevar la mano para arañar su mejilla.

Chat noir notó el corte rasgar su piel, y miró horrorizado que no habían sido sus uñas lo que había utilizado para herirlo, sino uno de los dardos. Luego solo sintió una ira y un asco inmensos haciendo bullir su sangre. Miró a la chica que llevaba de la mano, y perdió el control.

Marinette dio un paso atrás, impresionada por lo que leía en sus ojos: un odio tan inmenso como supo que era en realidad su amor.

\--Marinette... --escupió su nombre--. Eres odiosa. No sé con qué magia me tenías engañado, pero no entiendo cómo pude pensar que te amaba. Recuerdo tus besos y solo quiero vomitar; pienso en el tacto de tu piel, y me dan arcadas. No eres digna. Nunca lo fuiste. No eres digna ni siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que yo.

\--¡Vamos, acaba con ella! --lo animó Lila, alborozada.

La italiana trató de contenerse, manteniéndose en el papel de hechizada que había fingido para tener vía libre de expresar su maldad manteniendo el control de sus actos. Porque no deseaba olvidar un solo instante de su triunfo si acaso la magia de Ladybug (¿dónde estaría la heroína?) llegaba a repararlo todo.

Lo sabía: Chat noir la amaba. Y, cuando pasara el efecto del veneno de Reina amarga, vería lo que le había hecho a su chica y enloquecería, convirtiéndose en presa fácil para Lepidóptero, bien para arrebatarle su prodigio, o bien para akumatizarlo y lanzarlo contra Ladybug. Esperaba que su colaboración le valiese obtener un prodigio para ella sola tras el triunfo del villano: quizás, el collar de Volpina.

Los ojos de Marinette, llenos de lágrimas, se clavaban en las pupilas rasgadas de Chat, que habían tomado la apariencia de pozos oscuros que conducían a un verde infierno. Él sujetaba el cuello de la chica entre sus manos, mientras ella manoteaba débilmente, indefensa. Antes había jugado un rato con ella al gato y al ratón, persiguiéndola, lanzándole zarpazos, sonriendo para sí mismo de algún chiste que solo él parecía entender. Alya lo había estado molestando, metiéndose en medio con descontrolado entusiasmo, tal y como había hecho con Chloé; pero él no tenía la paciencia ni la magnanimidad de la Reina, y la había despachado de un terrible zarpazo, dejándola herida en el suelo.

\--Espera, gatito --indicó Reina amarga con displicencia, atendiendo a las instrucciones de Lepidóptero le daba--. Sujétala para que pueda clavarle uno de mis dardos; quiero que ella misma sufra viendo la horrible persona que es.

El chico la sujetó hasta que recibió el disparo, observando cómo su mirada de oscurecía a medida que la ponzoña se extendía por sus venas.

\--Adiós, bichito. Nunca fuiste digna de mí. Nunca fuiste digna de ser quien eres --susurró con crueldad, dejándola caer desmadejada al suelo, mientras ella comenzaba a sumirse en una espiral autodestructiva de desesperación.

\--Ahora, dame tu prodigio --exigió la Reina a Chat noir.

\--No --se limitó a decir él con una medio sonrisa sarcástica, peligrosa.

La máscara de Lepidóptero brilló furiosamente sobre el rostro de la chica.

\--¡Pero no quiere! Y yo no pienso acercarme un paso a esa bestia. ¿Has visto lo que le hizo a Alya?

Lila, intuyendo una nueva oportunidad de hacer méritos ante Lepidóptero, se lanzó contra Chat por sorpresa, tratando de arrebatarle el anillo. Él ni siquiera se inmutó: se limitó a golpearla con fuerza con un movimiento preciso de su brazo, haciéndola morder el polvo al primer impacto.

Mientras, Marinette estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, llorando. En su mente solo había hueco para el odio por sí misma, la duda, la culpa, las ganas de terminar con todo. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a rogar a Chat que pusiera fin a su sufrimiento, pues sentía que no merecía otra cosa. Vio a la Reina, brillante, magnífica, y la embargó la vergüenza por haber osado contrariarla alguna vez. Sus emociones negativas eran tan potentes, y estaba tan indefensa... Lepidóptero, con una sonrisa maléfica, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y cambiar de objetivo.

La mariposa negra abandonó la cerbatana de Chloé, que volvió a convertirse en el bolígrafo que había sido. La rubia boqueó, sorprendida, viéndola alejarse volando.

Lila soltó una exclamacion. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Trató de incorporarse, contemplando cómo el akuma soltaba a su presa justo cuando ya creía que todo estaba hecho, que los planes de Lepidóptero habían comenzado a dar frutos por fin. ¿Qué habría ocurrido que lo había echado todo a perder? ¿Acaso Chloé había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de la influencia del villano? Y, lo más importante, ¿podría ella hacer algo para arreglarlo? Abrió bien los ojos, buscando en su mente una nueva perspectiva. Y tomó una decisión.

Chat noir despertó del sueño mágico en cuanto Reina amarga desapareció, dejando paso de nuevo a una confusa Chloé. Miró a su alrededor tratando de entender qué había pasado, y su corazón se estrujó con fuerza al contemplar el panorama. Alya, herida en el suelo, con un profundo zarpazo surcando su abdomen, que subía y bajaba en estertores mientras la chica luchaba por respirar. Y Marinette postrada de hinojos, con los ojos arrasados en llanto, muy pálida, y con las marcas amoratadas de sus dedos alrededor del cuello. Tuvo la certeza de que había sido él quien había provocado todo aquel sufrimiento, y un frío helador lo recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndolo temblar con violencia. Un sollozo desgarrado escapó de su garganta.

Ella alargó la mano para tomar la suya, y sus miradas se encontraron.

\--No eras tú, Chat noir --susurró, con la voz rota--. Nada de lo que pasara importa, mi amor. Sólo recuerda quién eres de verdad, y confía en ti, en nosotros. Podemos arreglarlo.

Un leve movimiento llamó la atención del héroe y pudo ver como el akuma que parecía haber abandonado a Chloé volaba ahora hacia Marinette. Instintivamente, casi sin pensar, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo para protegerla.

La mariposa aleteaba directa hacia su objetivo, cuando vio que otra persona se interponía de repente en su trayectoria. La inercia del movimiento la llevó hasta él, e inevitablemente se fundieron en uno. En su guarida, Lepidóptero enarcó una ceja: ¿qué voz le respondería al hablar? ¿Tendría a Princesa justicia, o a Chat blanc? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le daría un poder grandioso, imparable. Y entonces solo le quedaría esperar a que llegase Ladybug.

El sonido de sus risas hizo que lo rodeara una nube de mariposas blancas. Sentía la victoria más cerca que nunca; había sido derrotado en un centenar de batallas, pero nada de eso importaba ya. No importaba lo lejos que hubiera estado antes, porque ahora se sentía muy cerca de tener a los héroes a sus pies. No importaban los medios, si los prodigios le servían para reparar sus errores y cambiar el pasado. Cuando lo hubiera conseguido, no le importaría nada más.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Me gustaría agradecer sinceramente la acogida que está teniendo esta historia, y disculparme porque es mi primera irrupción en esta plataforma y aún no domino del todo algunos asuntos... Así que de vez en cuando me ocurren cosas raras con el formato, las correcciones o los reviews. Sobre todo, quiero que sepáis que me hacen mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios._

_Con respecto a la historia, os advierto que me ha quedado bastante intensa, así que espero que no me odieis por ello. Si las cosas llegaran a ponerse realmente feas, recordad que hay mucha magia en el ambiente, y que cada problema tiene su solución. Probablemente._

_Butercup_


	6. Two Princes (Spin Doctors)

\--¿Lepidóptero?

El villano parpadeó, sorprendido, una vez y luego otra más, convencido de que sus oídos le engañaban. Aquella no era la voz que esperaba escuchar en su mente. Aquella era...

\--¿Lila? ¿Qué demonios...?

\--¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡He visto que el akuma abandonaba a Chloé cuando estabas a punto de vencer! ¡Tienes a Chat noir a tu merced! No podemos dejarlo escapar. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Si me das poderes, yo...

\--¡Apartarte de mi camino, chiquilla estúpida! Eso era lo único que debías hacer esta vez --estalló, golpeando el suelo con su bastón en un intento por disipar su ira.

\--Pero, yo...

El rostro de Lila se contrajo en una mueca de angustia. Había esperado agradecimiento y parabienes, y se había encontrado a cambio con un agrio rapapolvo. ¿Cómo podría recuperar su favor? Gimió, avergonzada y confusa, con la mente maquinando a toda velocidad. ¿Se habría percatado él del interés de Chat noir en Marinette? ¿Cómo podían sacarle el mejor partido a esa debilidad?

Lepidóptero agachó la cabeza entre una nube espesa de mariposas blancas que, asustadas por su arrebato, habían alzado el vuelo. Respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el autocontrol, y eludiendo a duras penas la tentación de castigar a la italiana con una cruel descarga de dolor a través de su conexión telepática. Después de todo, su intención había sido ayudarlo; y quizás aún podía aprovechar su predisposición a su favor. Pensó con rapidez, buscando improvisar un plan alternativo. Quizás, si ella...

\--Está bien, Lila; sé que pensaste que interceptar el akuma era nuestra mejor opción --concedió, con voz melosa--. Y ahora te convertirás en mi instrumento, otra vez.

\--De acuerdo --asintió ella, más tranquila tras escuchar su tono conciliador--. No volveré a fallar. He pensado que podríamos...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Desconsolada, notó cómo alguien le tiraba de la chaqueta donde se había alojado el akuma, escuchó el sonido de unas tijeras desgarrado la tela, y la mariposa negra fue nuevamente liberada.

Lila miró a su alrededor, todavía algo confusa. Tras haber purificado el akuma, Ladybug arrojaba su Lucky charm al aire para que la oleada de magia reparadora hiciera su efecto. Ahí estaba su odiada heroína, con una leve sonrisa iluminando su rostro, tan orgullosa como siempre. Como si no hubiera tardado una eternidad en aparecer, ni hubiese estado a punto de permitir que Chat noir asesinara a una civil, con la que además estaba implicado sentimentalmente, sellando la perdición de ambos.

La escrutó con rabia, hasta que las mariquitas la rozaron disipando de golpe el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había dejado el encontronazo con Chat, y se percató de que el chico se había agachado junto a ella y había colocado una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro.

\--Lo siento, Lila. Siento haberte golpeado, aunque no recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió, y supongo que tú tampoco --murmuró, abatido.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug se había acercado a Alya, tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Apretó su mano, aliviada tras la angustia de saberla herida de gravedad. En realidad, lo que necesitaba era abrazarla; pero como heroína debía mantener la pose invulnerable de siempre, segura de sí misma, entera y algo distante. Al escuchar la alarma de sus pendientes, sonrió a su amiga, murmuró una disculpa, hizo un gesto en dirección a Lila y Chat noir, y salió dispuesta a regresar enseguida y darle el abrazo que merecía como Marinette.

Cuando pudo estrecharla al fin, la morena rio ante su efusividad.

\--Alya, no sé bien qué ocurrió desde que recibí el dardo envenenado, pero menos mal que Ladybug y Chat noir han podido solucionarlo todo. ¡Menudo susto me llevé cuando te vi en el suelo al despertar! Y para colmo él insistió en ponerme a salvo, y ni siquiera me pude acercar a ver cómo estabas, y...

\--¡Ey, chica! Frena, ¿quieres? Todo está bien, y Chat hizo bien en sacarte de aquí en cuanto pudo. Es a él a quien deberías estar abrazando: también ha sufrido mucho con toda esta situación, ¿sabes? --le dedicó un guiño cómplice que dejó a la azabache boquiabierta.

Al girarse se encontró de frente con la mirada de Chat noir, que sintió tan intensa como si pudiera atravesarla. Dolor, arrepentimiento, pesar y... amor. Se quedó inmóvil, abrumada, sin saber qué hacer para confortarlo sin revelar más de la cuenta. Pero la enorme sonrisa de Alya le hizo temer que quizá fuera demasiado tarde.

\--Tengo que confesarte un secreto --susurró la periodista--. Y a lo mejor tú tienes algo que contarme también.

\--Alya, no sé lo que estás insinuando exactamente, pero te aseguro que no...

\--No me dio, Marinette. Reina amarga nunca me alcanzó: solo lo fingí para tratar de echaros una mano sin que ella me amenazara. Así que recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, y lo que él te dijo en todo momento --interrumpió Alya, hablando a su oído.

Marinette abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían de golpe. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos, preocupada porque parte de su secreto hubiera sido revelado.

\--Oh, no... Ya sabía yo que todo esto no era una buena idea --gimió.

\--Vamos, chica, no dramatices. Solo yo lo sé, y te aseguro que no saldrá de mi boca. Pero tienes que aclararme muchas, muchas cosas, y, sobre todo... ¿no te molesta compartir sus atenciones con otras chicas? --hizo un gesto hacia Lila.

\--No, él y Lila no... ¡Argh! Te cuento luego con calma.

Chat noir parecía desesperado por reunirse con ella, pero Lila no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo así como así. La italiana echó una mirada de reojo, y cuando comprobó que las otras dos chicas se acercaban hasta ellos, se colgó del cuello del héroe en lo que pretendía hacer pasar por un arrebato espontáneo. Él mantuvo los brazos a ambos lados, sin rodearla, sonriendo con incomodidad, hasta que se decidió a darle unas tímidas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

\--Oh, Chat noir, volvería a protegerte una y mil veces. En cuanto me vi libre de ese horrible hechizo que me obligaba a odiar a Marinette, y vi que el akuma iba directo hacia vosotros, no me lo pensé un instante --hizo una coqueta caída de ojos--. Ya sabes que... te aprecio.

\--Te agradezco de nuevo que nos salvaras, Lila. Y también hiciste un buen trabajo resistiendo ante Lepidóptero hasta que Ladybug pudo intervenir. Su máscara brillaba ante ti con furia, pero no llegaste a caer bajo su influjo.

\--Exacto. Saber que te estaba protegiendo me dio fuerzas para no dejarme llevar por sus palabras.

\--Bien hecho. Emm... ¿Puedes... soltar mi cuello, por favor?

\--Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto --se retiró, fingiendo apuro--. Lo siento, me dejé llevar. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de mi héroe favorito. Solo en ocasiones... especiales --le dedicó un guiño, acompañado de una sonrisilla pícara.

\--Bueno, que yo sepa, tú y yo nunca... Quiero decir, que no tenemos ninguna relación especial --quiso dejar él bien claro ante la mirada de hielo que clavó Marinette en su rival.

\--Claro, a eso me refiero. Sé perfectamente que solo soy una entre tantas... admiradoras, y ya sabes que me parece bien.

Él la miró horrorizado, sabiendo que si hasta él había pillado la capciosa insinuación, era que esta tenía que ser realmente clara. Dudó sobre qué decir, consciente de que se enfrentaba a toda una maestra en ese juego.

\--No sé bien a qué te refieres; yo no tengo admiradoras --optó por ser directo. Aquello no se podía tergiversar, ¿no?

\--Exacto. A eso me refería: ninguna admiradora en absoluto. Ni siquiera yo --asintió con fuerza, esbozando una medio sonrisa cómplice.

Chat noir cerró la boca. Ella le había dado la razón con excesiva vehemencia, como si no fuera sincera en realidad, sino que hubiera entendido a su petición de cubrirle las espaldas. Consciente de que cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser utilizada en su contra, decidió callar. No pensaba que Marinette desconfiara de él, pues conocía de sobra la habilidad de Lila para urdir patrañas; pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto porque diera esa imagen de él ante Alya. La periodista estudiaba alternativamente las expresiones de los tres, con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose golpecitos sobre el labio inferior con el dedo índice. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a alguna idea loca, y eso nunca era buena señal.

\--Debería marcharme ya --retrocedió, nervioso, y se alejó tras dedicarles una corta reverencia.

\--Yo también me voy --se excusó enseguida Lila.

Las dos amigas los vieron marchar.

\--Vaya, menuda prisa parecen llevar. Y la escena entre los tres ha sido la mar de... curiosa.

\--No hay nada entre ellos, Alya --gruñó Marinette--. Sólo lo dice por darse importancia.

\--¿Le has preguntado a él? --su amiga asintió--. Y ahora, ¿vas a aclararme lo que hay entre vosotros dos?

\--Bueno, no sé... No es... Nada importante.

\--Oye, sé que, dadas las circunstancias, quizá no sea algo bonito de recordar. Pero lo cierto es que, cuando Chat estaba bajo la influencia del dardo de Chloé, habló de amor, de besos, del tacto de tu piel --la azabache enrojecía más a cada palabra, hasta que sus mejillas tomaron el color de las cerezas--. Eso, a mí, me suena a algo bastante intenso.

\--Está bien --claudicó Marinette. Después de todo, podía confiar en Alya. Y le sentaría de maravilla poder sincerarse con ella, aunque solo podría ser en parte--. Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, en mi balcón. Y ha habido besos, e incluso un poco más.

\--¿Te has acostado con él? --preguntó, curiosa.

\--¡No! Aún no.

\--¡Te brillan los ojos! Eso es que tienes planes de hacerlo --se entusiasmó Alya.

\--Habíamos quedado esta noche, cuando mis padres salgan, y...

\--¡Wow, qué pasada! ¡Mi mejor amiga va a liarse con el héroe de París!

\--¡Calla, Alya! Por dios, podría oírte alguien. Y ya has visto lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser todo esto, ¿no? Tiene que ser un secreto, ¡o terminaré por estar en el punto de mira de Lepidóptero!

\--Es cierto, es cierto. Debéis ser muy precavidos, y discretos. Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo para guardar el secreto. Por cierto, ¿fue por él por quien cortaste con Luka? ¿Y qué ocurre con Adrien? ¿Pudiste olvidarlo al fin?

Pero Marinette necesitaba tiempo para encontrar las respuestas adecuadas, así que no siguió hablando. Y todavía se estaban dando un largo, cálido y silencioso abrazo cuando entró Nino como un vendaval, seguido de cerca por Adrien.

\--¡Nena! Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte en estos líos? Vale que quisieras cuidar de Marinette, pero ¡ya estaba Chat noir para eso! Y él tiene un traje mágico que lo protege, no como tú --agitó el dedo ante su chica para dar más peso a sus palabras.

\--Lo siento, pero no podía dejarla sola. Y no me arrepiento de haber ayudado en lo que podía; ¡si no hubiera intervenido, podría haber sido mucho peor!

\--¿No te alcanzó Reina amarga? --se interesó Adrien, a pesar de que creía saber la respuesta.

\--No. Pero fingí que me había dado para poder entorpecer sus movimientos --aclaró, orgullosa.

Adrien ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Marinette, tratando de recordar si había dicho algo inconveniente confiando en que todo sería olvidado al purificar el akuma. También se sintió fatal al tomar conciencia de que la había atacado con violencia mientras ella estaba en plena posesión de sus facultades, y que ese terrible acto quedaría en su memoria. Sin embargo, la chica no parecía especialmente afectada por ello.

\--Espero que no te pusieras en peligro --continuó abroncándola Nino, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\--Oh, no más de lo necesario --aseguró ella con desparpajo.

\--Alya, esto es peligroso. Hay protocolos para los civiles, y están para obedecerlos: debemos ponernos a resguardo y dejar actuar a los héroes --Adrien habló con más dureza de la que pretendía, con la preocupación y el arrepentimiento atenazando su garganta.

La aludida frunció el ceño, molesta porque su amigo se uniera a los reclamos de su novio.

\--Como tú, ¿no? Que saliste corriendo bien rápido sin volver la vista atrás --acusó, con los brazos en jarras.

\--¡Es que Chloé iba a por mí! Y si me hubiera alcanzado... No quería verme obligado a gritarle todas esas mentiras horribles a Marinette --bajó la cabeza, consciente de que al final sí que lo había hecho, y de la peor de las maneras posibles. Necesitaba hablar con su chica, saber lo que había pasado, disculparse, abrazarla con fuerza y borrar las malas palabras a besos.

\--Bueno, tengo que reconocer que tu teoría sobre la intensidad era correcta; así que, si temías gritarle cosas terribles... ¿es porque la aprecias mucho en realidad? --inquirió Alya con suspicacia.

Adrien enrojeció intensamente, eludió su mirada y se llevó la mano a la nuca, sabiendo que no era el momento de confesar aún su interés, con las rupturas de ambos tan recientes.

\--Claro que la aprecio mucho, Alya. Muchísimo. La considero una de mis mejores amigas --abarcó con un gesto a Nino y a Marinette.

\--Te has puesto muy colorado --indicó ella, poco dispuesta a soltar su presa una vez había encontrado un hilo del que tirar.

\--¿Porque hace... calor? --probó Adrien sin mucha convicción.

\--Porque ella te gusta --lo señaló, acusadora.

\--¡Alya! --se sobresaltó Marinette, apurada.

\--Bueno, normal, ¿no? --balbuceó el rubio--. Marinette es una chica encantadora, y muy bonita. Habría que estar ciego para no fijarse en ella.

\--Um, pues hasta hace poco habría apostado sin dudar a que ciego justamente es lo que estabas --murmuró Alya.

\--Por favor, déjalo ya --intervino Marinette--. No le hagas caso, Adrien, y vamos a clase de una vez.

\--¿A clase? Yo no tengo la cabeza como para soportar a la profesora Mendeleiev después de todo lo que hemos pasado --rebatió él.

\--¿Hemos? --se burló Alya--. Vamos, Agreste, que tú habrás estado muy preocupado, pero las que hemos estado a punto de morir somos nosotras. Así que volved a clase como niños buenos mientras Marinette y yo descansamos en la enfermería para recuperarnos, que además tenemos un montón de cosas importantes y urgentes de las que hablar.

\--No te preocupes, Adrien; todo está bien. Te prometo que hablaré contigo más tarde.

El chico, resignado, se tragó la protesta que había comenzado a formular, asió del brazo a un enfurruñado Nino y ambos salieron, dejando solas a las chicas.

\--Vaya, vaya... ¡Así que ahora resulta que Adrien está interesado en ti! ¿Pero él no está saliendo con Kagami? ¡Y tú tienes un lío con Chat noir! ¡Qué fuerte me parece todo esto!

\--Bueno, él y Kagami ya no están juntos; por lo que yo sé, han decidido dejar lo suyo en amistad.

\--¿Y qué me dices de Chat y sus paseos por los tejados? ¿Lo vuestro es algo sin compromiso, o va a dejar sus conquistas por ti?

\--Alya, todo eso que ha contado Lila sobre él no son más que invenciones. Llevamos muy poco tiempo viéndonos, pero no hay otras chicas.

\--Y, cuéntame... ¿Qué tal saben los besos de un héroe? ¿Estás impaciente por llegar a más? ¿De verdad estás convencida de que Lila miente?

\--Saben muuuy bien; no veo la hora de que llegue esta noche; y sí, estoy segura. Chat me ha dado su palabra, y yo confío en él.

\--¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto es tremendo!

\--Y secreto, recuerda. ¡Pero no como los de Lila, que esparce sus rumores e invenciones a los cuatro vientos!

\--Tranquila, nadie lo sabrá por mí. Prometido --se quedó mirando a su amiga con asombro--. Wow, chica; menuda racha llevas. Dime, ahora que Adrien entra en juego... Entre Luka y él, ¿con quién te quedarías?

\--Lo siento mucho por Luka, que es un encanto, pero me temo que Adrien es mi primer amor, y eso pesa mucho en mi corazón.

\--Y eso nos deja a dos príncipes a tus pies. ¡Dios mío! ¿Adrien Agreste, o Chat noir? ¡Difícil elección!

Marinette rio con ella. No podía evitar estar preocupada, pues era consciente de que la mejor forma de que un secreto continúe siéndolo es no compartirlo con nadie; pero también le resultaba terapéutico poder compartir sus problemas amorosos con su mejor amiga. Aunque a Alya le faltarían varias de las piezas clave que daban sentido al complejo puzzle, sin duda sería una buena referencia para ayudarla a decidir cuál de las relaciones era más inteligente hacer pública.

\--Dos príncipes para una princesa --suspiró Alya, dramática--. El héroe, valiente y descarado, y el guapo modelo juvenil, dulce y encantador. ¿A cuál descartar? ¿A cuál elegir?

\--Es difícil. Por una parte, está Adrien. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de él, hemos profundizado nuestra amistad...

\--Es verdad, ¡ya puedes hablarle sin tartamudear! Y, además, es rico --añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

\--Venga ya, ya sabes que eso es más un problema que otra cosa. Tener un padre tan estricto, una agenda tan cargada, un guardaespaldas que lo acompaña a todos sitios... Ojalá no fuera todo tan complicado.

\--Pues elige a Chat noir. Aunque afirmas que las historias de Lila no son ciertas, sigo pensando que tiene pinta de ser buen amante.

\--Lo es. Bueno, hasta donde hemos llegado... --reconoció, volviendo a ruborizarse.

\--Ay, mañana quiero informe completo a primera hora de la mañana, ¿eh? Aunque no sé si... Él parecía bastante afectado por lo que pasó, y ni siquiera habéis podido despediros apenas, y Lila ha salido corriendo tras él... ¿No estás ni un poco preocupada por eso? ¿De verdad has madurado tanto de golpe, o qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Marinette se encogió de hombros, mientras su amiga la miraba con admiración. Sin embargo, era fácil estar tranquila: era imposible que Lila se hubiera reunido con Chat noir, dado que Adrien había regresado enseguida. Pero eso no se lo podía aclarar.

\--La verdad es que yo también tengo muchas ganas de aclarar las cosas con él. Lo conozco, y sé que se estará torturando con la idea de haberme fallado --bajó la cabeza--. A ambos nos preocupa mucho que lo nuestro pueda llegar a oídos de Lepidóptero y este lo utilice en su contra. Solo espero que no se haya percatado durante la pelea; supongo que él percibe a través de la persona akumatizada, y no creo que Chloé se fijara en eso. Pero no estoy segura, y tengo miedo. Es peligroso. Y no será seguro hasta que el villano sea derrotado.

\--Tienes razón. Podéis esperar hasta entonces... O puedes probar mientras tanto con Adrien. Ya que estás, yo me acostaría con ambos antes de decidirme.

\--¡Alya!

\--¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso se te ocurre otro criterio mejor para decidir?

\--Eres incorregible.

\--Y tú, amiga, por lo pronto, ¡tienes una ciiita! ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Tienes los preservativos que te di? ¿Quieres más?

\--¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

\--Bah, saldrá todo fenomenal. Y, en caso de que no, recuerda que todavía te quedaría otro príncipe en la recámara.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas: sentaba bien liberar tensión. Marinette suspiró, pensando en su príncipe; menos mal que podía quedarse con sus dos versiones, porque tener que escoger entre Chat noir y Adrien hubiera sido, realmente, una complicada elección.

* * *

_Bueno, pues de momento van capeando el temporal, con la involuntaria colaboración de Lila. Eso sí: el secreto de Chat noir y Marinette ya no es tan secreto, la italiana ha conseguido que sus mentiras no queden totalmente desmontadas frente a Alya, y la periodista, por su parte, ha puesto a Adrien en un aprieto._

_La telaraña se sigue desplegando; ¿podrán escapar la próxima vez?_

_Butercup_


	7. Hold my Hand (Hootie & the Blowfish)

Adrien se frotó las sienes, tratando de disipar el dolor pertinaz que se había instalado en su cabeza tras los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Finalmente, Alya había acaparado a Marinette prácticamente hasta el final de la jornada de clases, y Gorila ya lo estaba esperando cuando salieron a la calle, de manera que al final no habían podido mantener la conversación prometida. Y aunque sabía que al caer la noche tenían una cita pendiente, se había quedado con mal sabor de boca por no haber podido abrazarla en aquel momento, por no ser capaz de recordar ni comprender bien lo que había pasado, y por la desagradable sensación de que todo habría podido resultar infinitamente peor.

Caminó de un lado a otro de su cuarto, resoplando con frustración. Seguía ilusionado con la perspectiva de tener un rato de intimidad con su chica; sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado durante el enfrentamiento con Reina amarga. Meneó la cabeza con tristeza al recordar que, hasta hacía poco, su principal preocupación había sido no poder comprar un bonito ramo de flores para intentar ofrecer a su amada la cita perfecta; sin embargo, ¿cómo podía aspirar ahora a ello? ¿Cómo lograr que aquel encuentro fuera tan inolvidable que borrara todo lo demás, si apenas unas horas antes sus garras habían dejado crueles marcas amoratadas en el cuello de la chica? ¿Cómo obviar que aquel maldito hechizo había llenado su boca de palabras terribles? ¿Cómo pasar por alto que había estado a punto de asesinar de un simple zarpazo a su mejor amiga?

Él siempre había sido optimista respecto a todo aquello de conocer sus identidades. Todavía podía reconocer un buen puñado de ventajas si analizaba la situación. Y la felicidad que lo embargaba al pensar en que, con antifaz o sin él, estaban hechos el uno para la otra, era una sensación realmente increíble. Pero también tenía un miedo atroz a fallar, porque sabía que las consecuencias serían brutales, aterradoras. Ella lo había visto, lo había vivido; y a él, a pesar de que solo contaba con un relato impreciso, le había bastado con leer lo que traslucían sus ojos al hablar como para tomárselo muy en serio.

\--Si todo esto estuviera abocado al desastre, ya habría venido Bunnix a advertirnos, ¿verdad? --preguntó en voz alta.

\--Supongo que sí. Pero no puedes confiar en eso, cachorro. Lo lamento.

\--¿Por qué? ¡Ella es la alternativa cuando todo lo demás falla! ¿Por qué no iba a venir si...?

\--Vendría si fuera necesario. A no ser que...

\--¿A no ser, qué?

\--A no ser que el desastre desencadenado sea de tal magnitud, que incluso ella caiga antes de poder viajar atrás en el tiempo --terminó Plagg en voz baja.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. La mera idea de que todo acabara de la peor forma posible por su culpa le resultaba insoportable. Ser Chat noir le proporcionaba un poder fabuloso, pero sí caía en malas manos, o si lograban volverlo en su contra, podía convertirse en una auténtica bomba de relojería. Temblando de rabia e impotencia, apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo verdadero odio hacia Lepidóptero. Además de malvado, le parecía un cobarde: un cobarde que no daba la cara, que no se manchaba las manos, sino que se aprovechaba de las debilidades de los demás para convertirlos en sus instrumentos, en sus armas.

Miró el reloj por centésima vez, y resopló con impaciencia al ver que todavía faltaba casi una hora para que fueran las nueve. El tiempo no parecía avanzar, pero él ya no aguantaba más sin verla. Necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, y algo en su corazón le gritaba que ella lo necesitaba también. Le escribió un escueto mensaje avisándola de que iba en camino, y se transformó sin ni siquiera aguardar respuesta. El sol acababa de esconderse: escogería una ruta tranquila, y recorrería los tejados rumbo a su balcón, veloz como una sombra, procurando que nadie lo viera.

Marinette apoyó la frente en el tablero de su escritorio, refugiando su rostro lloroso entre los brazos, como si deseara desaparecer por un momento. Había hablado largo tiempo con Alya, a ratos en broma, a ratos en serio, comentando con preocupación todos los riesgos que llevaba implícitos iniciar una posible relación con Chat noir mientras Lepidóptero no fuera derrotado al fin; y toda aquella conversación todavía rondaba su mente, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta hacerla sentir mareada. Y eso que la periodista ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea real del verdadero alcance de las implicaciones de todo aquel asunto.

Luego, al llegar a su casa, se había tendido un rato a descansar, y la mezcla de cansancio y emociones la había arrastrado a un sueño inquieto y lleno de pesadillas del que se había levantado con una intensa sensación de angustia anudada en su estómago, que se liberó en forma de largos sollozos sin poderlo remediar. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que llegara Chat noir --es decir, Adrien, el amor de su vida--, y ella solo era capaz de llorar, envuelta en una espiral de miedo que apenas la dejaba respirar. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, para que llegara cuanto antes el momento de abrazarlo... aunque mejor que no fuera demasiado deprisa, pues necesitaría al menos un margen para adecentarse un poco, lavarse la cara y decidir qué se pondría.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, pues una ráfaga de suaves golpes resonó en la trampilla del techo, sobresaltándola. ¡Pero si aún no era la hora! No se entretuvo más y corrió a abrir, preocupada porque alguien pudiera ver al chico encaramado en su balcón. Iba a protestar, pero él la atrapó en un tierno abrazo que la dejó sin aliento, y pronto se rindió a la tranquilizadora calidez de su pecho, estrechándolo a su vez.

Él se separó para que sus ojos se encontrasen, y acarició su mejilla con cariño, borrando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Luego tomó sus manos, y repitió una y otra vez:

\--Lo siento, Marinette. Lo siento, mi princesa. Lo siento tanto... No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si... --guardó silencio cuando ella colocó con suavidad el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\--No tienes que pedir perdón; todo terminó bien esta vez. No tiene sentido darle más vueltas. Yo también tengo miedo, Chat noir. Estoy muerta de miedo; pero quiero creer que lo lograremos.

\--Estoy seguro, Milady --asintió él con convicción--. Tú y yo unidos contra todos. Derrotaremos a Lepidóptero, y podremos vivir nuestro amor sin miedo por fin.

\--¿Sin desencadenar el fin del mundo? --preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.

\--Preferiblemente --sonrió él--. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida?

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa entre lágrimas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello revuelto, y sin embargo las pupilas gatunas del chico solo reflejaban adoración. Luego bajó un instante la mirada, y cuando volvió a enfrentarla su gesto se había tornado grave.

\--Por nada del mundo desearía volver a ponerte en peligro. No quiero ser uno más de tus problemas: lo que quiero es estar a tu lado para ayudarte a encontrar la solución. Eres increíble, bichito; y sé que, aunque aún no vislumbremos la salida, si hay alguien capaz de encontrarla, esa eres tú.

\--No lo sé, Chat: todo esto me abruma. Antes, cuando... En fin, cuando Reina amarga te alcanzó... --se interrumpió, con la voz temblorosa.

\--Lo siento. No sé qué pude decirte, pero si realmente es lo opuesto a lo que pienso de ti, a lo que siento por ti, tienen que haber sido cosas terribles.

\--Dijiste que no era digna. Y sé que no lo piensas, pero esas palabras pusieron voz a mis propios miedos. Y dijiste que me odiabas; pero sé que eso no es verdad.

\--Nada de eso es cierto --bajó la cabeza--. Pensar en el daño que te hice me está destrozando por dentro.

\--No te preocupes por eso: no eras tú. Era ese maldito veneno el que hablaba por tu boca. Y la culpa es solo del villano, no de las víctimas de su poder.

\--Pero estabas llorando cuando llegué --susurró él, apenado.

\--Todo está siendo muy intenso. Solo necesitaba desahogarme. ¡Y se suponía que llegarías en una hora! Me habría dado tiempo de lavarme la cara, peinarme un poco y estar algo más presentable para recibirte.

\--Y yo podría haber aprovechado para comprarte flores. Pero no aguantaba un solo minuto más separado de ti.

Le dio un largo beso, dulce y salado, que los dejó a ambos sin respiración. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él enredó los dedos en su cabello, y durante un largo rato sobraron las palabras, y los sentimientos tomaron las riendas.

\--Necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía --pidió Marinette, desprendiéndose de la camiseta.

\--Plagg, garras fuera --murmuró él, deseoso de acariciarla sin la barrera que suponían los guantes de su traje de héroe.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con suavidad, llenándola de mimos, y de besos. Ella suspiró, maravillándose todavía del hecho de tener a Adrien entre sus brazos, de que aquella fantasía con la que tanto había soñado se hubiera cumplido justamente cuando había estado dispuesta a renunciar a él para siempre. Respondió a los besos, acariciando el torso del chico con algo de timidez, hasta que se atrevió a aventurarse por debajo de su ombligo, disfrutando de los intensos estremecimientos que lo recorrían cada vez que palpaba la dureza de su miembro, o frotaba su propia intimidad contra la de él.

La voz de su madre, despidiéndose desde el vestíbulo e informándola de que llegarían tarde, los obligó a detenerse un instante, conteniendo la respiración. Luego escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y continuaron besándose entre risas.

\--Te quiero --murmuró Adrien al oído de Marinette--. Estoy loco por ti, y me duele el alma al pensar que te hice daño de esa forma. Necesito acabar con esto; ojalá pudiéramos derrotar a Lepidóptero, y terminar para siempre con esta amenaza.

\--Al menos sabemos que existe un futuro en el que seguimos peleando juntos, Chaton. Aunque el villano también esté en él.

\--Lo que puedo prometerte es que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado para tenderte la mano cuando lo necesites. Y que siempre voy a quererte lo mejor que sea capaz.

En los ojos verdes del chico se adivinaba una honda emoción, y ella pensó que el corazón podría estallarle de felicidad en el pecho. Ambos sabían que la realidad que los rodeaba era compleja y peligrosa, llena de responsabilidades, y de trampas. Pero también que el amor que los unía era real, profundo, poderoso, y que les daría fuerzas para afrontar todo aquello a lo que se vieran obligados a hacer frente.

No encontró palabras que decir, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de los besos y caricias compartidos. El calor aumentó, y pronto a ambos les sobró la ropa, concentrados solo en sentirse. Dejaron un reguero de prendas en su camino hacia el lecho; sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron, y las manos buscaron recorrer cada centímetro de piel. Los besos tiernos se entremezclaron con suaves mordiscos apasionados, y los suspiros dieron paso a los gemidos mientras cada uno se perdía en el cuerpo del otro, dando rienda suelta a la pasión.

Sumidos en aquel mar de nuevas sensaciones, el resto del mundo parecía haberse disuelto a su alrededor. Por un momento no eran héroes, sino solo dos jóvenes enamorados descubriendo cómo amarse por primera vez.

Las palabras se desvanecían en sus pensamientos como jirones de nube ante la brisa de verano, pues nada de lo que podrían haberse dicho habría hecho justicia a la magnitud de los sentimientos que los unían. Jugaron largo rato, contemplándose con deleite, disfrutando del cosquilleo de las caricias, del sabor de los besos, del arrullo quedo de sus respiraciones y del ritmo acelerado de sus latidos, aprendiendo juntos sobre el amor y el placer.

Cuando el calor ya se hizo insoportable, Marinette le pidió en un susurro excitado poder sentirlo en su totalidad por fin. Tras ayudarlo a colocarse el preservativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en tensa expectativa, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él se posicionaba sobre su centro, delineándolo primero suavemente para después comenzar a abrirse paso en su interior con tortuosa lentitud. Ahogó un jadeo, y él se detuvo de inmediato, interrogándola con la mirada, atento a sus reacciones. Ella asintió, buscándolo para que continuara, y tras acostumbrarse a la sensación de plenitud que conllevaba acogerlo dentro comenzó a balancear suavemente las caderas entre sensuales murmullos de placer.

Adrien escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, acompañando sus suspiros, adaptándose al ritmo que ella marcaba sin querer arriesgarse a imponer el suyo hasta que fueran ganando en seguridad. Luego, la firme presión de las manos de la chica sobre sus glúteos lo animó a buscarla él también, moviéndose con delicadeza, dejándose guiar por ella hasta que las acometidas fueron aumentando, poco a poco, en profundidad e intensidad.

Marinette sentía su piel arder, enardecida por las caricias y húmedos besos que acompañaban los movimientos de Adrien en su interior.

\--Te amo, Marinette. Estar así contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos, poder sentirte mía, es... como un sueño --susurró.

\--Te amo, Adrien. Yo... Hmmmm

Su voz se quebró entre gemidos cuando él comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, llevándola de la mano al paraíso. Su cuerpo respondía intensamente, y solo podía jadear, temblorosa, elevando las caderas para que él llegara más dentro, sus dedos clavados en la fuerte espalda del chico, y la propia arqueada hacia atrás para disfrutar con plenitud de las atenciones que Adrien dedicaba a sus pechos, recorriéndolos con la lengua o atrapando entre sus labios sus endurecidos pezones. Leves gotitas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su piel, mientras todo ardía hasta consumirse en una explosión de placer que la dejó sin resuello.

Su propio éxtasis lo arrastró a él también. Sus movimientos se hicieron menos cadenciosos, concentrándose en oleadas intensas, separadas por breves instantes en los que el chico parecía esforzarse en recordar cómo respirar, hasta que finalmente su excitación se liberó en un potente clímax que los estremeció a ambos una y otra vez.

Tardó todavía un momento en salir de su interior, resistiéndose a abandonar aquella exquisita calidez mientras quedara una sola gota de placer por exprimir, mientras pudiera demostrar con acciones aquello para lo que se quedaban cortas las palabras. Compartir aquella intimidad única con la chica a la que tanto amaba, entregarse a complacerla y sentir a cambio su propia entrega, percibir que la conexión que les unía alcanzaba un nuevo nivel, le parecía comparable a tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Cuando se retiró con delicadeza permanecieron estrechamente abrazados aún, deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

\--Esto ha sido... ¡Uff! --exclamó Adrien--. Eres increíble, Milady. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió?

\--No, gatito, no dolió. Has sido muy dulce, y me he sentido mimada en todo momento. Lo disfruté mucho, y además...

\--Dime, por favor.

\--Sentí que encajábamos, ¿sabes? Que nos complementamos. Como si llegara a casa, a donde debía estar --suspiró--. No sé si todo esto que estamos viviendo es lo correcto teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero lo siento inevitable, predestinado. Y no sé si tras todas las vueltas que hemos dado, todos los malentendidos y confusiones, todos los peligros que nos rodean, eso realmente tiene sentido o solo es algo que deseo ver.

\--Te entiendo a la perfección, porque yo siento algo similar: es como si todo fuera nuevo, intenso y sorprendente, y sin embargo llevara mucho tiempo echándolo de menos, sin saber que lo necesitaba para sentirme completo otra vez.

\--La creación, y la destrucción...

\--... Formando un yin-yang perfecto.

Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose con embeleso, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Marinette fue la primera en reaccionar, acariciando la mejilla del chico con una dulce sonrisa.

\--Me diste un buen susto cuando tocaste en la trampilla, gatito impaciente. Podrías haberme avisado de que llegarías antes.

\--¡Pero si lo hice! --protestó él--. Te envié un mensaje a tu móvil.

\--¡Ah! No lo vi: lo puse en silencio durante la siesta, y no lo he mirado desde entonces --recordó ella.

Alargó la mano para rescatar el teléfono desde su mesilla de noche, y al desbloquearlo frunció el ceño sorprendida por la cantidad de notificaciones pendientes. Allí estaba el mensaje de Adrien, pero también una docena de llamadas y varios WhatsApp, todos de Alya.

\--¿Qué demonios habrá ocurrido? --masculló entre dientes.

\--¿Eh? --Adrien levantó la cabeza, mirándola interrogativo.

\--Nada, que Alya me ha llamado como un millón de veces durante la tarde.

Marinette se acercó a la cama mientras abría el chat para mostrárselo a él también.

Alya: Marinette, tengo que contarte una cosa

Alya: Es urgente, coge el maldito móvil!

Alya: Es sobre tu cita de esta noche

Alya: Con YaSabesQuién

\--Argh. Entonces sí que dije algo inconveniente mientras ella fingía estar hechizada --Adrien se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

\--Pero yo ya hablé con ella esta mañana después de eso, así que no entiendo a qué viene tanta urgencia.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y continuaron leyendo los mensajes que restaban.

Alya: Quizá quieras reconsiderar algunas cosas tras la información que averigüé

Alya: Llámame cuando puedas. Ojalá no veas esto demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Un dulce respiro para nuestros protagonistas. ¿Qué tendrá a Alya tan preocupada? Mañana sabremos más.__Butercup _


	8. Who Knew (Pink)

Lila salió a toda prisa tras Chat noir. Estaba relativamente satisfecha de cómo se había desarrollado su conversación con él frente a Alya y Marinette, pues aunque había tenido la impresión de que el chico se había esforzado por pararle los pies, ella se había ocupado de que quedara suficiente margen como para jugar al equívoco y mantener su versión acerca de su estatus de amante secreta.

Había estado atenta a cada detalle, observando con placer el gélido escrutinio al que los había sometido Marinette durante la escena, y también la mirada pensativa de Alya. Después de la montaña rusa de emociones que le había deparado la mañana, que la había llevado a lo más alto cuando tuvo a su rival tendida en el suelo, llorando con desesperación, y la había dejado caer después con la seca reprimenda de Lepidóptero, su mente no había dejado de maquinar.

Sabía que el villano estaba particularmente interesado en akumatizar a Marinette, que nunca había llegado a caer en sus garras; aquella condenada mosquita muerta parecía tener la fortuna de su lado, y siempre lograba escapar. Por mucho que había puesto Lila de su parte, con todo aquel asunto de las acusaciones que habían terminado desencadenado su expulsión, la azabache había conseguido librarse de alguna manera de un plan que parecía perfecto. Pero eso no había hecho más que reafirmarla en su propósito de hacer lo posible por verla caer.

Luego, para colmo, Adrien había intercedido por su amiga, mostrándole un lado firme y protector que hasta entonces había permarecido oculto a sus ojos, y Lila había comprendido que la situación requeriría de un planteamiento más refinado si deseaba salir de todo aquello victoriosa e indemne. Se había enfrentado a Marinette de poder a poder, y había perdido. La siguiente vez lo haría por la espalda, y dando el todo por el todo: lanzaría un ataque del que ya no se pudiera levantar, y del que nadie pudiera echarle la culpa. Afortunadamente, la italiana sabía que contaba tanto con el talento como con los pocos escrúpulos necesarios para asegurarse el triunfo, aunque para ello tuviera que aliarse con el hombre que llevaba meses aterrorizando París.

Miró a un lado y a otro, pero Chat noir parecía haber desaparecido como por ensalmo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tampoco es que tuviera interés en alcanzarlo, realmente; le bastaría con poder asegurar más tarde que lo había hecho.

Cuando empezó a contar aquellas historias sobre su relación con el héroe no había calculado que llegaría a sacarles tanto partido. Las había comenzado a difundir en parte por mera diversión, y en parte porque contribuían a aumentar su prestigio, asegurándole largos momentos de protagonismo. Enseguida se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que irritaban a Marinette, lo que había supuesto un aliciente extra. Y cuando esto había dejado de ocurrir, y la azabache había cambiado su actitud, su instinto la había llevado a descubrir un dato todavía más jugoso: aquellos dos idiotas se querían. Y ella iba a ocuparse de hacérselos pagar bien caro.

Lila deseaba volver a ver llorar a su rival, mientras que Lepidóptero quería akumatizarla y convertirla en instrumento para sus planes: su obra maestra, como le gustaba decir. El villano ambicionaba los prodigios de la creación y la destrucción, y ella se conformaba con el collar de Volpina. Estaba segura de que uniendo aquellos puntos de interés comunes, serían capaces de llegar a un acuerdo, y triunfar en sus propósitos. Esbozó una sonrisa perversa; estaba realmente impaciente por que comenzara la pelea.

Cuando regresó a clase tras dar un largo paseo por los alrededores, comprobó que los asientos de Alya y Marinette continuaban vacíos: las chicas no se incorporaron hasta la última hora, intercambiando entre ambas miradas fugaces pero significativas. Las dos pasaron la clase totalmente distraídas; y la propia Lila, por su parte, también.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre y los alumnos se preparaban para marcharse, abordó a la periodista aprovechando que esta había quedado algo rezagada con respecto al resto de sus amigos.

\--Alya, tengo que hablar contigo, ¡es importante! --se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, fingiéndose ansiosa--. Es sobre Marinette --bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro--. Pero ella está convencida de que me cae mal, y si se lo cuento, ¡no me creerá!

\--Espera, Lila; ve más despacio ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

\--¿Podemos hablar en privado? --pidió.

\--Claro; podemos ir al vestuario. Ya no habrá nadie allí.

Caminaron en silencio, y al llegar la italiana miró hacia todos lados antes de cerrar la puerta.

\--Es algo que me ha contado Chat.

\--¿Sobre Marinette? --se sobresaltó Alya.

\--¡Sí! Ese Casanova gatuno está empeñado en conquistarla. Se ha encaprichado con ella, y me temo que sea capaz hasta de mentirle para lograrlo.

\--¿De verdad te ha dicho eso? --Alya frunció el ceño, evaluándola con la mirada.

\--Sí. Me estaba esperando fuera cuando salí. Me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan seco conmigo mientras ella estaba delante, pues le ha asegurado que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, y necesitaba disimular; luego, presumió de que la tiene a sus pies --negó con la cabeza--. Y ya sabes que entre Chat y yo no hay compromiso, pero me pareció cruel que no sea sincero con ella solo por darse el placer de tenerla antes que ningún otro. Se lo dije, y él se burló de mí pensando que estaba celosa, ¡pero te juro que no es así! Solo es que no me parece bien lo que está haciendo con ella.

\--No sé si deberíamos meternos en esto...

\--Alya, piensa en cómo se sentirá ella cuando averigüe que la engaña. ¡Le ha dicho que está enamorado de ella, y que no hay más chicas! ¿Te puedes creer qué desfachatez? Y lo peor... --hizo una pausa dramática, disfrutando de la expectación creada.

\--¡Suéltalo de una vez, por favor!

\--Tienen una cita esta misma noche.

Alya se tapó la boca con la mano. ¡Entonces, era cierto que Chat noir le había contado todo aquello a Lila! Porque, de otra manera, la chica no podría haber sabido lo de la cita. Tenía que avisar a Marinette. ¡Y cuando pillara a ese gato pulgoso, se iba a enterar!

\--Alya, tenemos que hacer algo --continuó la italiana--. Intenta hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

\--No sé si me creerá --dudó la morena, recordando lo confiada que se mostraba su amiga en que el chico le decía la verdad.

\--Yo tampoco estoy segura, y menos viniendo de mí; es posible que, si se lo cuento, se limite a reírse en mi cara, a enfadarse, o incluso a darme un puñetazo. ¡Ya sabes la manía que me tiene!

\--Bueno, Lila, después de todas las horribles mentiras que contaste sobre ella aquella vez...

\--¡Pero eso era por mi enfermedad! --lloriqueó--. Y ahora ya tengo mi medicación ajustada, y no me ocurre. Llevo tiempo queriendo compensarla por todo lo que pasó: y ahora tengo la oportunidad por fin.

\--Espero acertar con esto --cedió Alya, marcando el teléfono de su mejor amiga. Tras una decena de tonos, la llamada se cortó--. No coge el móvil --señaló.

\--Sigue intentándolo. ¿Sabes a qué hora quedaron? Iré hasta su casa para intentar ver a Chat noir cuando llegue, y hablar de nuevo con él, a ver si entra en razón.

\--Lila, necesito que me des alguna prueba más de todo esto. Marinette parece estar bastante colada por él: ¡no me va a creer!

\--Pues, como último remedio, le tenderemos una trampa a Chat para que vea con sus propios ojos de qué pie cojea ese gato descarado --exclamó Lila con decisión.

\--A las nueve. Quedaron a las nueve.

Chocaron puños, prometiéndose seguir en contacto, y Alya se dispuso a continuar tratando de localizar a Marinette antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lila sonrió, satisfecha de cómo marchaba su plan por el momento. Fue hasta su casa, se encerró en su habitación, y acometió la siguiente fase: contactar con Lepidóptero.

Pensó en Marinette, en cómo la había retado. En su estúpida sonrisa, y en cómo brillaban los ojos de Adrien, y ahora también los de Chat noir, cuando la miraban. En la manera en la que había frustrado sus planes, en la voz del villano rebosante de ira mientras invadía su mente. Concentró su odio y su rabia, formando una bola candente en su pecho, hasta que la notó a punto de estallar.

Bufó con desagrado, acumulando toda la energía negativa que era capaz de atraer, que no era precisamente una cantidad despreciable. Abrió los ojos por fin, esperando ver la mariposa oscura aletear hacia ella; y alcanzó un nuevo umbral de frustración cuando comprobó que no estaba. ¿Es que Lepidóptero no sentía su llamada? ¡Estaba segura de que tanta negatividad debía de brillar en el espacio psíquico como un auténtico faro! ¿O acaso la estaba ignorando a propósito?

Elevó un grito de rabia, dejando que su enfado surgiera de su interior en un estallido brutal, que la llevó a arrojar al suelo de golpe todo cuanto había sobre su escritorio.

\--¡Lepidóptero! ¿No me oyes? --se desesperó--. ¡Tengo información importante! Tengo la clave para akumatizar a Marinette. ¡Necesito que me des poderes!

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Renegando en voz baja, recordó como ella misma se había burlado de Chloé cuando Ladybug dejó de atender a su llamada. Desde luego, ella no pensaba caer tan bajo como para continuar insistiendo así; ya se le ocurriría otra manera.

Se entretuvo recolocando lo que había tirado al suelo, maquinando alternativas en tensa calma, hasta que cayó la noche. Comprobó su teléfono: Alya tampoco había logrado dar con Marinette. Intercambiaron unos cuantos mensajes, y le informó que trataría de dar con Chat noir. En realidad, lo que más le interesaba era conseguir alguna fotografía, por si Lepidóptero le pedía pruebas, o por si podía servirle para chantajearlos de alguna manera. Suspiró; la vida era dura, pero emocionante, cuando una tenía la suficiente ambición.

Se apostó en las cercanías de la panadería, dispuesta a armarse de paciencia. Miró el reloj: ya casi eran las nueve, así que el chico estaría a punto de llegar. Al rato salieron Tom y Sabine, y ella se puso en tensión, sabiendo que el momento estaba cerca. Pero no había alguno movimiento en la terraza, y en la habitación solo se adivinaba el resplandor de una luz tenue. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese gato?

Casi estaba a punto de marcharse cuando le llegó un mensaje de Alya.

Alya: He logrado hablar con ella, pero no me ha creído

Alya: Se ha enfadado bastante conmigo por irle con habladurías

Lila: En realidad no la culpo

Lila: Chat noir sabe ser realmente convincente cuando quiere

Lila: Están juntos? No lo he visto llegar

Alya: Marinette estaba con jaqueca y han dejado la cita para la tarde del domingo, cuando sus padres vuelvan a salir y puedan estar a solas

Alya: Estaba descansando, por eso no atendía al teléfono

Lila: Tenemos margen, entonces

Alya: Pero no nos cree! Cómo podríamos demostrárselo?

Alya: Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos, o volverá a enfadarse y a acusarnos de mentir

Lila: Puedo tratar de quedar con él y que nos vea juntos

Lila: Aunque le cause dolor en el momento, a la postre será mejor para ella saber la verdad

Alya: Tienes razón

Alya: Además, ha sido muy borde conmigo. No hay otra solución

Lila: Te aviso cuando sepa hora y lugar

Alya: Vamos a desenmascarar a ese gato mentiroso!

Alya: Quién habría pensado que esto terminaría así :(

Lila sonrió con sorna. Efectivamente, si todo salía bien, eso era precisamente lo que esperaba conseguir: que tanto Chat noir como Ladybug terminaran sin máscara, y sin prodigios.

A la mañana siguiente, se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan B para contactar con Lepidóptero, frotándose las manos con deleite al pensar en la dolorosa lección que prepararía para Marinette, y además con la colaboración de su mejor amiga. Esta vez, no podía fallar.

Caminó decidida hacia el margen del río, hasta que localizó a la persona que buscaba. Se acomodó a su lado en el banco, observando a las palomas picotear las migas que el hombre arrojaba a sus pies.

\--Preciosos animales, las palomas --comentó, haciendo que el señor Ranvier levantara la cabeza de inmediato.

\--Preciosas, e inteligentes. Mis fieles amigas --respondió con amabilidad, feliz de encontrar quien las apreciara en su justa medida.

\--Lástima que el ayuntamiento no opine lo mismo. ¡He escuchado que las quieren eliminar de la ciudad!

\--¿Eliminarlas? --se alteró él.

\--Acabar con ellas. Con veneno, creo.

\--¡No se atreverán!

\--Pues hay mucha gente presionando para ello, ¿sabe?

\--Malditos desalmados...

\--Y que lo diga. ¿Sabe lo que escuché decir? ¡Que deberían soltar gatos para cazarlas!

\--¡No me lo puedo creer!

\--Como oye. Y yo imagino esos pobres cuerpecitos despanzurrados por sus garras, y quiero llorar...

\--¡Y yo gritar! ¡Esto es indignante, repugnante! ¡Un asesinato, una tragedia!

El tono fue subiendo sin cesar, mientras Lila asentía con una sonrisa comprensiva, que se amplió al ver el akuma llegar. Con toda calma, lo atrapó con la mano para hacerlo entrar en su colgante una vez más.

\--Lepidóptero --saludó.

\--¿Señorita Rossi? Esto de interceptar a mis preciosos akumas antes de que alcancen su objetivo se está convirtiendo en una costumbre realmente molesta.

\--Presta atención --continuó ella, ignorando sus protestas--. Sé que deseas demonizar a Marinette Dupain. Y yo tengo información interesante, y un plan, para conseguirlo.

\--Te escucho...

\--Tengo evidencias de que Chat noir tiene una relación sentimental con ella. Y mi querida Chloé no presta atención a los detalles, o más concretamente a nada que no sea ella misma, así que es probable que ayer no pudieras percatarte de ello a través de sus ojos.

\--Hummm, interesante. El amor --pareció escupir la palabra-- siempre es un punto débil, que puede llevar a cometer errores, o a hacer auténticas locuras. Especialmente cuando anida en un joven corazón.

\--Muchas de nuestras amigas creen que soy yo la que tiene una relación con él. Pero Marinette piensa que miento, y confía en su fiel gatito --dijo con voz burlona.

\--Y tú estás pensando en usar tus poderes como Volpina para mostrarle lo equivocada que está --sonrió con crueldad--. Dado que sois enemigas, ser testigo de la traición de su amado, y precisamente contigo, romperá su corazón en un millar de pedacitos...

\--Exacto. Cuando ella esté destrozada, será totalmente vulnerable a tu influjo.

\--El akuma saldrá de ti para poseerla a ella...

\--... Y podrás utilizar su rabia para lanzarla contra el verdadero Chat noir.

Las carcajadas del villano resonaron en la mente de Lila, haciéndola sonreír a su vez. Se despidió con un gesto del señor Ranvier, que seguía rumiando su indignación sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido justo a su lado, y se dirigió en busca de algún lugar discreto en el que aceptar el poder que le ofrecía Lepidóptero para convertirse en Volpina por fin.

Cerró los ojos mientras el resplandor violáceo reptaba por su cuerpo, con un placentero cosquilleo.

\--¿Quién habría pensado que la dulce Marinette pudiera ser engañada de esta manera por su amado? Oh, amiga... Me aseguraré de prepararte un buen espectáculo.

* * *

_Pues Lepidóptero estaba aún un poco reticente a escuchar a Lila tras su error, pero ella no es de las que se rinden, y tiene sus recursos. ¿Qué os ha parecido su estrategia para contactar?_

_Finalmente, se salió con la suya, y ya tiene a su disposición el poder de Volpina. El tiempo de las ilusiones y las mentiras está a punto de comenzar..._

Butercup


	9. Uprising (Muse)

\--No sé cómo demonios me he dejado convencer para venir hasta aquí --masculló Marinette con irritación.

\--Confías mucho en Chat noir, ¿verdad? --Alya colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en actitud solidaria.

\--Claro que sí. Estoy convencida de que es sincero conmigo. No aparecerá, y Lila quedará en ridículo --se cruzó de brazos, altiva.

\--Escondeos tras ese muro; Chat debe de estar a punto de llegar --replicó la aludida con seca seguridad.

Ambas chicas se agacharon tras el murete, asomando apenas entre las plantas que lo adornaban para otear el horizonte con atención. Estaban en la azotea de Lila, donde aquella aseguraba que se había citado con el héroe gatuno.

Marinette resopló, molesta.

\--Creo que me largo de aquí.

\--Espera un momento más, por favor.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para llevar a cabo su amenaza, un gesto de la italiana, que saludaba con la mano hacia un tejado cercano, la detuvo. Alya tironeó de su brazo para que volviera a ocultarse. Y a los pocos segundos, Chat noir aterrizaba con elegancia felina en el barandal.

\--Hola, gatito --Lila lo recibió con tono zalamero, haciendo que Marinette apretara los dientes con fuerza.

\--Hola, princesa --contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Alya apretó con fuerza el hombro de su amiga, mirándola con preocupación al escuchar al chico llamarla con aquel apelativo que sabía que compartían. Lila las miró de reojo con disimulo antes de continuar.

\--¿Qué hiciste al final con Marinette? --preguntó, juguetona--. ¿Seguiste adelante con tu plan de conquistarla, o decidiste portarte bien y dejar de jugar con sus sentimientos?

\--Oh, vamos, ¿ya estás celosa otra vez? --rio él, enarcando las cejas--. Recuerda que entre nosotros no hay compromiso. Ya sabes que hay otras: lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella no te debería importar.

\--Lo sé, Chat. Pero Marinette es mi amiga, y lo que haces está mal. Además, algún día todo esto podría volverse en tu contra --cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, frunciendo los labios.

\--Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas, cariño --se limitó a decir él, acercándose para besarla, aunque ella apartó la cara, dándole la espalda--. Venga, olvídate de Marinette. Hoy solo estamos tú y yo...

\--¿La dejarás en paz? ¿O acaso ya conseguiste seducirla? --habló sin volverse.

\--Esa chica es un caramelito demasiado dulce como para renunciar. Un caramelo que pienso desenvolver y devorar de arriba abajo todas las veces que desee. Pero ayer no pude visitarla al final, y me quedé frustrado, y caliente... Así que necesito mimos.

Se acercó con andares de depredador, rodeó a Lila con sus brazos apegándose a su espalda y recorrió sus curvas, acariciándolas voluptuosamente. Sus garras enguantadas de negro se deslizaron por su cuerpo, rodeando su fina cintura y deteniéndose con descaro en sus pechos, que masajeó hasta hacerla jadear, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su cuello. El breve sollozo ahogado, rápidamente interrumpido, que se escuchó tras el murete, contribuyó a excitar a la chica aún más. Separó las piernas para disfrutar mejor del atrevido contacto, que ya buscaba su sexo sin recato, y emitió un largo suspiro de placer ante sus atenciones.

\--Necesito desfogarme con mi amiguita más caliente. Hoy te haré gritar como nunca --prometió él, con la voz cargada de deseo.

\--¿Por qué la quieres a ella, pudiendo tener a tantas otras? --insistió Lila con voz entrecortada, comenzando a restregarse contra él.

\--Es linda, dulce, y tan inocente... Tener para mí solo a ese angelito me resulta una idea muy excitante. Yo la enseñaré a disfrutar... Y la haré gemir para mí. Pero, mientras tanto...

Lila se giró para quedar frente a frente, y se besaron con lujuria, casi con violencia, sus lenguas enredándose en ardorosa lucha. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, sintiendo su dureza en su centro, y él atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras amasaba sus pechos con fiereza

\--Destrozarás su corazón --protestó ella sin dejar de frotarse, meciendo sus caderas contra él hasta elevar insoportablemente la temperatura.

\--Y a ti voy a destrozarte ahora mismo, contra esta pared --replicó él con voz ronca, ardiendo en deseo.

\--¡Basta ya! --gritó Marinette, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Chat noir se apartó, sobresaltado, casi dejando caer a su amante, y la miró con los ojos como platos.

\--¿Esto... no es lo que parece? --probó a decir, con escasa convicción.

\--¿Cómo has podido, Chat? ¡Cómo has tenido la desfachatez de jugar conmigo de esa manera!

\--Pero, princesa...

\--¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así! --bramó ella, histérica.

\--Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. Todos hemos disfrutado con el juego, ¿no es así? --alzó las manos frente a él, conciliador--. ¡No digas que no te lo has pasado bien conmigo! Siempre podemos renegociar los términos, y...

\--Eres despreciable --sentenció Alya, acercándose para consolar a su amiga, que lloraba a mares. Lila solo observaba todo con fingida pena.

\--Joder, ¿tú también aquí? Esto no va contigo, Ladyblogger.

\--Si haces daño a Marinette te enfrentas a mí también --aseveró la morena.

\--Pero si no le hago daño, ¿verdad, princesa? Si yo la trato muy bien, y ella se deshace con mis caricias... --aseguró, con una medio sonrisa lobuna en los labios--. Tendríais que verla, con ese lindo rostro encendido mientras la toco...

\--¡Cállate de una vez! Te odio. ¡Te odio! --lloró Marinette, furiosa, dolida y avergonzada.

Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras sollozaba sin consuelo. Alya se agachó a su lado para abrazarla. Y Volpina sonrió en su escondite, sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

\--Ya --instó mentalmente a Lepidóptero.

El akuma se desprendió sin dilación de su colgante y voló hacia la chica postrada, agitando delicadamente sus alas negras. La verdadera Lila lo contempló con satisfacción, mientras su propio reflejo, y la ilusión de Chat noir, se desvanecían en el aire. Justo en ese instante, el akuma hizo blanco sobre la desesperada Marinette, penetrando en su bolso. La chica se levantó de inmediato, apartando a Alya, y no tardó ni un segundo en aceptar el poder que Lepidóptero le ofrecía para vengar su despecho.

\--¡No, Marinette! ¡Resiste!

Su cuerpo menudo pareció crecer mientras el resplandor morado la envolvía. Cuando la luz mágica dejó de brillar, revelando de nuevo su figura, el cabello oscuro flotaba, suelto, y el vestido era ahora blanco y vaporoso. Un pañuelo, también blanco, cubría sus ojos.

\--Yo no soy Marinette. Soy Princesa justicia. Y ya he encontrado a los primeros culpables que debo condenar --su voz sonaba aterradoramente fría.

Sin embargo, tanto Lila como Chat noir parecían haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro. Princesa justicia señaló a Alya con el dedo, y ante su desconcierto sacó un puñado de polvo reluciente del pequeño bolsito, ahora de un blanco prístino, que llevaba al cinto, y lo sopló hacia su rostro. La morena, al respirarlo, se cuadró frente a ella de inmediato, con el cuerpo rígido y la mirada respetuosamente baja, a su merced.

\--Ve a buscarlos para que se sometan a mi implacable juicio. Si es necesario, haz ruido hasta que los héroes vengan a detenerte. Eso traerá ante mí al menos a uno de los acusados.

Alya asintió, con expresión pétrea. Oteó los alrededores, y comenzó a buscar, destruyendo todo lo que estimó que podría ocultar a los culpables. Y, como la Princesa había previsto, Chat noir no tardó en aparecer, mirando todo aquel destrozo con desconcierto.

\--¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, señorita? --inquirió, severo, como quien riñe a un crío revoltoso--. ¿Alya, eres tú? --se sorprendió al verla de frente.

La morena se lanzó enseguida a por él, sin perder un instante en hablar. El hechizo le proporcionaba fuerza, velocidad, y una agilidad sorprendente, volviéndola una rival peligrosa; además, Chat noir, con la imagen de la chica agonizando en el suelo tras un zarpazo suyo durante la pelea con Reina amarga todavía fresca en su retina, se resistía inconscientemente a atacarla con la contundencia que la situación hubiese requerido. En cuanto cometió un error, Alya pudo atraparlo y arrastrarlo frente a Princesa justicia, que esperaba sentada, muy erguida, en una especie de sitial gigantesco. El chico ahogó una exclamación ante la imagen, estudiando aquel rostro frío y ciego frente a él.

\--Chat noir, se te acusa de alta traición, por seducir con mentiras y romper el corazón de una inocente en tu propio beneficio --enumeró Princesa justicia con dureza--. ¿Tienes algo que aportar en tu defensa?

\--No sé de lo que hablas --el chico se encogió de hombros--. ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? --trató de ganar tiempo, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor en espera de que Ladybug apareciera pronto.

\--Engañaste a Marinette Dupain-Cheng haciéndola creer que la amabas, mientras te acostabas con Lila Rossi y otro número indeterminado de amantes --dijo ella en tono monocorde.

\--Eso no es cierto; son todo patrañas inventadas por Lila --se defendió él, tan sorprendido como indignado--. Yo la amo de verdad, a ella y a ninguna otra. ¡Jamás haría algo tan rastrero!

\--¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo? --vociferó la chica demonizada, levantándose de golpe--. Marinette escuchó tus burlas y contempló tu traición con sus propios ojos. ¡Y estos se apagaron para siempre! --se arrancó la venda de un tirón, mostrando sus cuencas vacías, del color del hielo.

\--¡Marinette! --se horrorizó el chico dando un paso atrás--. ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú, mi amor, mi princesa? --repitió, incrédulo.

\--Ella ya no está; solo estoy yo para hacerle justicia --su tono era bajo y peligroso, y se afiló aún más al escuchar aquel apelativo cariñoso--. ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?

\--¡Ya te he dicho que te amo de verdad, y que todas esas acusaciones carecen de sentido! --se desesperó él --. No sé quién intenta engañarte y hacerte daño, ¡pero desde luego no soy yo!

\--Basta --Princesa justicia hizo un gesto brusco con la mano--. A la vista de las pruebas presentadas, y de tus ridículos intentos de defenderte con más mentiras, a pesar de la contundencia de estas, se te declara culpable. ¡Prepárate a recibir tu castigo! --gritó.

Levantó los brazos hacia el chico, que la observaba petrificado por el horror. Pero no pudo culminar su sentencia, pues la cuerda del yo-yo de Ladybug se enredó en sus muñecas, impidiéndole lanzar su ataque definitivo.

\--¿Pero qué has hecho ahora, Chaton? --inquirió Ladybug.

Princesa justicia se liberó de un tirón y se encaró con la heroína. Llevó la mano al bolso, impregnándola de polvo brillante, lanzándose hacia su rival para intentar convertirla en su fiel servidora, como había hecho con Alya.

\--¡Cuidado, no dejes que te toque! --advirtió Chat.

La pelea entre las dos arreció, ambas atacando y esquivándose, concentradas.

\--Está realmente furiosa --jadeó Ladybug--. ¡Creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarme, gatito!

\--¡Te juro que no he hecho nada malo, Milady! Por favor, intenta no hacerle mucho daño --gimió al ver que la heroína golpeaba a Marinette con fuerza.

\--¿Sabes dónde puede estar el akuma?

\--No tengo ni idea. ¿En la bolsa de la que saca ese polvo brillante, tal vez?

\--Es posible. ¡Lucky charm! --recogió el objeto y lo observó, confusa--. ¿Un pintalabios? ¿Para qué puedo necesitar yo uno de estos? --se preguntó, mirando alrededor en busca de ideas.

Lila resopló tras el muro donde seguía escondida, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía ante ella. Bueno, la pelea sería más complicada contra los dos héroes a la vez que por turnos, pero ahora ambos prodigios estaban a su alcance.

Se frotó las manos, convencida de que Lepidóptero estaría satisfecho con su labor. Contempló con deleite como Princesa justicia los ponía en aprietos una y otra vez, volcando en Chat toda la rabia de su corazón dolorido, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia: casi podía acariciar su recompensa con la punta de los dedos.

*

Lepidóptero se encontraba en ese instante en pleno desconcierto. A la señal de Volpina, había liberado a la chica de su akuma para hacerlo volar hacia una destrozada Marinette. Estaba convencido de que, en cuanto la mariposa surcara de nuevo el aire, al igual que había pasado en la anterior ocasión, la tristeza que albergaba el corazón roto de la azabache reluciría como un faro, atrayéndola. Sin embargo, parecía incapaz de percibir las emociones negativas que sabía que tenían que estar ahí, y no comprendía el motivo.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, abandonó su guarida para buscar a su fiel asistente.

\--¡Nathalie! --la llamó a voz en grito, aún transformado.

\--¿Qué ocurre, señor? --se sobresaltó ella.

\--Necesito ver qué está ocurriendo en la azotea de la casa de Lila. ¡Muéstramelo enseguida!

Nathalie se apresuró a consultar en su tablet en dispositivo de vigilancia que habían montado para controlar a la italiana, y se la tendió inmediatamente a un ansioso Lepidóptero. Este amplió la imagen y ahogó una exclamación.

Aunque él hubiera perdido el contacto con el akuma, este parecía haber logrado alcanzar su objetivo. Princesa justicia peleaba contra Chat noir y Ladybug, y además se desenvolvía con solvencia, espoleada por sus propios deseos de venganza.

Sin embargo, sin comunicación, no sabía cómo impulsarla a arrebatarles los prodigios una vez los derrotase, y, lo más importante, a entregárselos a él. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué no era capaz de sentir al akuma, ni hablar telepáticamente con la chica demonizada: pero sí veía claro que ahí había una oportunidad que no debía ser desaprovechada, y que tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Sin mayor dilación, salió de su casa ante la mirada sorprendida de Nathalie, y corrió hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea asegurándose de ocultarse frente a las miradas indiscretas. Al llegar a su destino, comprobó que el combate estaba en pleno apogeo, y se detuvo tras una esquina para observar con discreción, manteniendo el factor sorpresa, esperando al momento perfecto en el que su intervención pudiera proporcionarle el triunfo definitivo.

Princesa justicia había conseguido agarrar a Ladybug, y la mantenía inmovilizada contra su cuerpo. Chat noir parecía haber comenzado a abandonar sus reticencias, e intentaba golpearla para que soltara a la heroína, mientras Alya, hechizada, se aferraba a su bota para entorpecer sus movimientos. Finalmente, su compañera pudo revolverse para zafarse de la tenaza de Princesa justicia, y corrió hacia la pared cercana con lo que parecía un pintalabios destapado en la mano.

El cuerpo de Lepidóptero se tensó, preparando el salto que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba la chica vestida de rojo para atraparla de improviso. Ella le daba la espalda, ocupada al parecer en garabatear algo sobre la superficie encalada. Sin embargo, no llegó a moverse: la cuerda del yo-yo de la heroína se enrolló sobre su cuerpo, mientras el hombre contemplaba boquiabierto aquella nueva aparición. Se giró sin comprender hacia donde la otra Ladybug había terminado de escribir su mensaje: en enormes letras de color carmín, podía leerse GAME OVER.

En ese instante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las esposas moteadas que eran el verdadero Lucky charm se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, y la sonrisa burlona de Chat noir junto a él avivó su rabia todavía más. Lila gritó de indignación un poco más allá, al ser atrapada por Rena rouge, que amarró sus manos con un pañuelo para asegurarse de que se estuviera quieta y no molestara.

\--¿De verdad intentaste engañarnos utilizando ilusiones, Lila? --le dijo--. ¡Vamos! No eres más que una aprendiz comparada conmigo. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo que preparamos para ti? --señaló con un ademán hacia el frente, y Princesa justicia y los dobles de Ladybug y Chat noir hicieron una cortés reverencia antes de desaparecer--. Mucho mejor, sin duda, que esa ridícula peliculilla erótica de serie B con la que pretendías romper el corazón de Marinette.

\--Aunque tengo que reconocer que el actor que escogiste era realmente guapo --Chat guiñó un ojo, burlón.

\--Haz los honores, Chat noir --pidió Ladybug, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El chico rodeó a Lepidóptero, que forcejeaba inútilmente con las esposas, y arrancó con un leve tirón el prodigio de la mariposa, que el villano llevaba prendido en la corbata.

\--Nooroo, eres libre por fin --musitó Ladybug con emoción contenida--. Y nosotros también.

Por fin el villano había sido derrotado, y su identidad quedaría expuesta. Exhaló profundamente, preparándose para afrontar lo que vendría después.

Solo que nada podría haberla preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación.

* * *

_Bien, pues finalmente sí que había un complejo plan para desenmascarar a Lila y tender una trampa a Lepidóptero: con la inestimable ayuda de Rena rouge, consiguieron que el villano mordiera el anzuelo con mandíbula de hierro._

_Lo que ellos no saben, pero nosotros sí, es lo difícil de asimilar que va a resultar para Chat noir el rostro que esconde la máscara de Lepidóptero, y sus motivos para portarla._

_¡Fuerza, _Adrien! Estamos contigo.

_Butercup _

.


	10. Kiss from a Rose (Seal)

Alya sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho mientras contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. La única pena que le quedaría era no poder inmortalizar la derrota del villano con la cámara de su móvil; a cambio, haber podido prestar su ayuda a los héroes como Rena rouge para provocarla resultaba algo todavía mejor.

Desde la primera ocasión en que Ladybug había confiado en ella para otorgarle el prodigio del zorro, había soñado una y mil veces con luchar en la batalla final, contribuyendo con su intervención a la caída de Lepidóptero. Pero luego, por culpa de Miracle queen, su identidad había quedado expuesta: sabiendo que volver a contar con ella como portadora supondría un riesgo demasiado grande, no le había quedado más remedio que esforzarse en asumir que el centenar de épicos desenlaces con los que había fantaseado solo tendrían lugar en su prolífica imaginación.

Sin embargo, por un azar del destino, había terminado siendo una pieza clave durante el episodio determinante de una manera que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Cuando la noche anterior había logrado hablar con Marinette por fin, Chat noir ya estaba con ella. Como había reconocido su amiga, sin poder contener una risilla avergonzada, la impaciencia lo había llevado a adelantarse casi una hora a su cita. Gracias a eso, Lila no lo había visto llegar.

Al principio, la conversación había sido un tanto incómoda, pues la periodista, tras su charla con la italiana, realmente no las tenía todas consigo respecto a las intenciones de Chat noir con su mejor amiga. Además, Marinette había seguido en sus trece, pretendiendo dar por finalizada la conversación después de asegurarle por enésima vez que el chico gozaba de su total confianza. Ante su insistencia, finalmente le había pedido, ya con cierta irritación, que confiara en ellos y dejara de prestar oído a las invenciones de Lila.

No obstante, había sido el propio Chat noir el que había querido escuchar sus dudas para tener la oportunidad de defenderse personalmente de las acusaciones vertidas sobre él, y le había prometido responder con sinceridad a todas las preguntas que pudiera, siempre que estas no implicaran revelar datos que pudieran comprometer el secreto de su identidad.

\--He tenido noticias de lo que Lila va contando por ahí sobre nuestras supuestas noches de pasión. Sin duda, tiene talento como escritora de novelas eróticas; y todo este asunto podría llegar a resultarme hasta divertido si su intención no fuera la de molestar a Marinette --había asegurado con seriedad--. Pero, vamos: como avispada periodista que eres, y habiendo sido portadora de Trixx, ¿de verdad no hay algo en sus relatos que no te encaja? --le preguntó.

\--Bueno, lo cierto es que no suele escatimar detalles íntimos... --repasó mentalmente los datos que tenía, tratando de encontrar el error.

\--Lo del tamaño sí que es verdad --rio él--. ¡Auch, princesa, solo bromeaba! Pues eso. Que, a no ser que tú hayas sido más lista que yo, y hayas incluido alguna cremallera secreta en el diseño de tu traje de heroína...

\--¡Es verdad! --lo había interrumpido ella--. Lila suele contar cómo rodeas su cuerpo con tu cinturón, cómo acaricias su piel con tus guantes, y cómo arañas su espalda con tus garras, mientras... Mientras le haces otras cosas que no pueden hacerse con el traje puesto. ¡En fin, ya me entiendes!

\--Exactamente a eso me refería. Y bien, si ya sabes que la parte de nuestros supuestos encuentros sexuales está llena de mentiras, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría haber algo de verdad en todo lo demás?

\--Por la mañana, tras derrotar a Reina amarga, salisteis casi a la vez... --había dudado ella.

\--Me estaba poniendo nervioso con sus insinuaciones, ¡solo quería marcharme de allí, y poder reunirme luego a solas con Marinette!

\--Justo en ese momento es cuando ella afirma que le confesaste tus intenciones de seducirla con engaños, y le hablaste de vuestra cita de esta noche. Dime, ¿cómo habría podido saber ella que habíais quedado justo hoy, si no fue a través de ti?

\--Porque... Porque... --Chat tomó aire, y su voz sonó agitada, como si una idea inquietante lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza--. Creo que ya lo tengo: ¡porque Reina amarga tampoco le dio! Al igual que tú, solo fingió ser alcanzada. Y yo comenté con Marinette lo de nuestra cita, pensando que estabais todos hechizados y que no recordaríais nada más tarde.

\--Un poco bocazas mi gatito sí que es --se burló su amiga de fondo--. En eso se declara culpable. ¿Verdad, Chaton?

\--¡Pero que esto es muy serio! ¿Es que no lo veis? --protestó él con nerviosismo--. Por eso, ni tú ni ella actuábais como los demás. ¡Pero mientras tu actuación nos beneficiaba, la suya casi nos hace perder! ¡Me atacó con el dardo aposta, para ayudar a Lepidóptero!

\--Espera, espera; ¿piensas que realmente trabaja junto al villano? ¿O que solo es algo personal contra mí? --inquirió Marinette.

\--No lo sé. Pero, desde luego, está llevando su odio al extremo.

\--Ella está convencida de que puede tenderte una trampa. Que puede quedar contigo para que Marinette vea tu traición con sus propios ojos...

\--¿En serio? Pues dile que lo haga, a ver qué ocurre --retó él.

Alya había tecleado un par de rápidos mensajes, confirmando la disposición de Lila para preparar la supuesta trampa. Chat noir había parecido desconcertado con la idea, hasta que Marinette había dado con una posible explicación.

\--Los poderes de Volpina... --había murmurado, como si no llegara a creerse del todo que su rival contara con la posibilidad de acceder a algo así.

\--¿De verdad creéis a Lila capaz de aliarse con Lepidóptero? ¡Pero eso sería muy fuerte! Además, cuando el akuma salió de Chloé y se dirigía hacia vosotros, ¡ella os protegió!

\--¿Alguien pudo ver con claridad lo que ocurrió en ese momento? Porque yo todavía no lo entiendo...

\--Por lo que pude ver, la mariposa simplemente dejó a Chloé, como si ya no le fuera útil, o hubiera encontrado un objetivo más interesante...

\--Quizás yo mismo... O Marinette. ¿Y cómo llegó finalmente a Lila?

\--Ella se levantó en ese momento, y justo se interpuso en su trayectoria. Pero no podría asegurar si se trató de un gesto casual, o voluntario.

Finalmente, habían decidido mantenerse bien atentos, mientras Alya aprovechaba su posición para intentar averiguar más datos sobre los planes de la italiana.

"Y a ti pienso vigilarte de cerca también", le había asegurado a Chat noir. Pero él no había parecido tomarse a mal su desconfianza.

De hecho, la había sorprendido visitándola en su casa solo un rato después, acompañado por Ladybug. Se le notaba tan esperanzado como nervioso, convencido de que habían encontrado por fin una manera de llegar hasta el escurridizo villano y volver contra él sus propias maquinaciones.

Le enterneció lo entusiasmado que parecía con la posibilidad de eliminar la amenaza de Lepidóptero de la ecuación, y poder afianzar su relación con Marinette sin ponerla en peligro como hasta entonces; y su insistencia en dejarla al margen del plan que trazarían para evitar que la chica tuviera que arriesgarse en un posible enfrentamiento directo con los villanos. Emocionada por recibir de nuevo el prodigio del zorro, Alya había prometido no contar nada a su mejor amiga hasta que hubiera terminado todo.

Habían discutido largamente todas las posibilidades entre los tres. Ladybug había explicado sus averiguaciones sobre el funcionamiento del prodigio de la mariposa; según había estudiado en el grimorio, el portador obtenía la información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a través de la percepción del akumatizado. Es decir: si lograban engañar a Lila, lo engañarían también a él.

Había riesgos e incertidumbres, pues solo contaban con su intuición para intentar predecir las acciones de Lila, sus verdaderas intenciones, y cómo respondería Lepidóptero ante la situación. Pero habían decidido que valía la pena intentarlo.

Y lo habían conseguido.

*

El prodigio arrebatado brilló un instante entre los dedos del héroe gatuno, dejando de estar activo para pasar a una discreta forma de camuflaje. Casi sin darse cuenta, todos contuvieron la respiración, como si el aire que los rodeaba se hubiera vuelto espeso de repente.

Una luz grisácea rodeó al hombre tendido, revelando su verdadero rostro ante ellos. Chat noir soltó una exclamación de incredulidad al ver a su padre esposado a sus pies, Ladybug se tapó la boca con las manos, y Rena sujetó con fuerza a Lila por si trataba de escapar aprovechando el desconcierto.

\--¿Padre? --el chico se inclinó a su lado para escrutar su rostro, con una mezcla brutal de emociones en su pecho--. Eres tú... ¡Todo este tiempo has sido tú! ¿Por qué? ¡Cómo has podido!

\--¿Cómo me has llamado? --balbuceó Gabriel, impactado--. ¿Eres tú, Adrien? ¿Chat noir es mi propio hijo?

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, luchando por ordenar sus ideas, con el sonido de su corazón acelerado martilleando sin piedad en sus sienes.

\--¡Llevas meses aterrorizando París! --estalló, todavía incrédulo--. Has provocado centenares de tragedias, ¡has puesto en peligro nuestra vida innumerables veces! Incluso atacaste al guardián; por dios, padre, ¡era un anciano! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de cometer tales atrocidades?

Gabriel alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Continuaba impactado por entender que se dirigía a su hijo, pero también veía clara la oportunidad que eso suponía de convertir su lucha en un objetivo común.

\--Lo hice por ti, hijo --afirmó--. Por nosotros, y por Emilie.

Los ojos gatunos de Chat se inundaron por un instante de una honda tristeza, y enseguida brillaron de incomprensión, de rabia, de incredulidad.

\--No te atrevas a mezclar a mamá en todo esto --dijo, con la voz quebrada.

\--Es que es cierto; ella es el motivo de todo --continuó Gabriel--. Necesito esos prodigios para que tu madre vuelva a nuestro lado, Adrien. Está dormida en un sueño mágico inducido por una joya dañada; con tu anillo, hijo, y los pendientes de Ladybug, podremos abrazarla de nuevo. ¡Dádmelos, es para eso para lo que los necesito! --rogó Gabriel, esperanzado, mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Chat noir.

Ladybug se acercó, con los ojos llenos de pena, para hablar con tanta firmeza como calma.

\--El uso del poder absoluto conlleva un precio terrible, señor Agreste. Si recupera a su esposa, podría perder a Adrien a cambio --colocó su mano con suavidad en el hombro del chico, que temblaba incontrolablemente, y se estremeció a su contacto--. Pero estoy segura de que puede haber otras soluciones. Existen muchas más joyas mágicas, y algunas tienen una extraordinaria capacidad de sanación. ¡Lograremos despertar a su esposa sin poner en peligro el equilibrio del mundo! Tiene mi palabra.

Gabriel la miró con rabia, incapaz de plantearse que podía estar equivocado, y que todo el mal desencadenado pensando que aquella la única salida podría no tener tal justificación.

\--¡Mientes, niña estúpida! He dedicado mi vida a estudiar ese libro, ¡y es la única solución! --se giró hacia Chat para imprecarlo--. Quítale su prodigio, Adrien, y arreglaremos todos los errores del pasado. ¡Piensa en Emilie! ¡Podemos volver a ser una familia feliz!

\--No lo escuches, mi príncipe --se desesperó ella--. Sabes que ese no es el camino. ¡Encontraremos otra manera de despertarla!

\--¡Obedéceme, hijo! --bramó Gabriel.

\--¡No lo hagas, Adrien! Por favor.

Chat noir se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando sin control, desesperado y abrumado después del impacto sufrido y lo que implicaba para él. Su madre no estaba realmente muerta, ni se había marchado: había sido la magia la que la había apartado de su lado. Y su padre era aquel monstruo cruel que había puesto en peligro todo lo que apreciaba para seguir ciegamente aquel loco propósito. Ladybug había sospechado de él en una ocasión: ¿cómo no había logrado verlo él? ¡Había convivido con el villano, bajo el mismo techo! Cuántas cosas se podían haber evitado si hubiera estado más despierto, si no se hubiera dejado engañar.

Flanqueado por su padre y por la chica a la que amaba, que se gritaban el uno al otro, y con la imagen de su madre en la mente, sentía que solo quería desaparecer.

\--Dejadme en paz, por favor. Dejadme en paz --gimió, agobiado.

Mayura contempló aquella escena con consternación, mientras permanecía oculta a los ojos de todos. Cuando Lepidóptero había salido de la mansión, había ido a la caja fuerte para tomar el prodigio del pavo real y poder ayudar a su señor en lo que le hiciera falta. Y al llegar lo había visto esposado en el suelo, el prodigio arrebatado, su identidad al descubierto. Ladybug y él se enfrentaban a gritos, y eso podía encajar con lo esperable; pero la desesperación de Chat noir le resultaba incomprensible.

Ya hablaría con Gabriel más tarde para conocer los pormenores. Por ahora, lo único cierto era que la intensidad de aquel sentimiento suponía una oportunidad perfecta para intervenir, tratando de revertir la terrible situación en la que se encontraba su jefe.

Arrancó una pluma de su abanico, que se volvió negra entre sus manos, y la sopló con delicadeza hacia el héroe postrado.

\--Vuela, mi precioso Amok...

* * *

_Pues muy felices se las prometía Alya, pero al parecer había cantado victoria antes de tiempo. Una nueva jugadora salta al tablero, y la situación puede cambiar mucho con su intervención.__Welcome to the drama.__Butercup _


	11. Fix you (Coldplay)

La pluma negra flotó con languidez, mecida por la brisa, y al alcanzar la vertical del punto donde Chat noir continuaba postrado, lloroso y abatido, se detuvo como si la intensidad de esas emociones la envolviera en un remolino que la hizo caer, dibujando lentas espirales en su descenso.

Gabriel elevó la vista al percibir el movimiento, y sus labios se movieron casi sin querer.

\--¿Mayura? --dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Ladybug siguió su mirada y contuvo una exclamación cuando la mujer se mostró, dedicando una suave caída de ojos al villano derrotado. Enseguida endureció el semblante y se puso en guardia, lanzándose sobre la heroína para impedirle que atrapara el amok antes de que este alcanzara su objetivo.

Ella lanzó su yo-yo con presteza, renunciando a cubrirse a pesar de saber que recibiría un buen golpe, con el corazón encogido de miedo al pensar que su amado podría acabar remedando el cruel destino de Chat blanc si Mayura lograba poseerlo.

\--¡Resiste, Adrien! --gritó, angustiada, justo antes de que el impacto de la patada que le lanzó la villana la dejara sin respiración, al ver que había errado el lanzamiento y la pluma corrompida continuaba su caída.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Mayura, sorprendida, cruzó una mirada interrogante con Gabriel; pero él se limitó a indicarle con un gesto que siguiera adelante. Sin embargo, aquel intercambio, y aquella duda, no pasaron desapercibidos para Ladybug, que entendió de golpe algunas cosas.

\--¡Nathalie, es Adrien! ¡Chat noir es Adrien! ¡No lo hagas!

El rostro de la mujer se desencajó visiblemente, y dio un paso atrás, alzando la mano para que el amok permaneciera suspendido, inmóvil en el aire.

Y entonces, de repente, pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

El colgante de Rena rouge emitió su último aviso, liberando a un agotado Trixx, que dejó a Alya sin los poderes que le había estado proporcionando. Y Lila no desaprovechó la ocasión, pataleando con fuerza en cuanto estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, y propinándole a la periodista un brutal cabezazo que alcanzó de lleno su nariz, haciéndola caer desmayada al suelo.

Lanzando un gritito de triunfo, se agachó para tomar una de las macetas de cerámica, que albergaban bellas flores multicolores, entre sus manos aún unidas laxamente por el pañuelo con el que Rena rouge la había inmovilizado.

Ladybug se volvió, alarmada, al escuchar todo aquel jaleo repentino, justo para ver el colorido proyectil volar por el aire, esparciendo una fina lluvia de tierra al girar. Contempló su trayectoria como en un sueño, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras su mente se llenaba con dos pensamientos absurdos. El primero, que resultaba irónico que unas flores tan bonitas fueran a convertirse en el desencadenante del fin del mundo; el segundo, que siempre era mejor atar las manos a un prisionero peligroso a la espalda, que hacia el frente.

Pero arrojar algo con precisión cuando uno tiene las manos amarradas tampoco resulta una tarea fácil: el primer proyectil florido se quedó corto, estrellándose en el suelo a unos pasos de Ladybug, que utilizó su yo-yo como escudo para desviar los fragmentos que saltaron cuando se rompió. Avanzó hacia Lila con decisión, torciendo el gesto al escuchar que sus pendientes emitían el primer aviso. Ni siquiera miró atrás, valorando que lo más urgente era poner fin a la amenaza que suponía la empecinada maldad de la italiana, y confiando en que Mayura --en que Nathalie-- sostuviera su amok sin dejarlo caer sobre aquel chico por el que intuía que profesaba un cariño maternal.

Lila vio a la heroína abalanzarse sobre ella y se apresuró a hacer un último intento, tomando otra maceta con rapidez y arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ladybug la esquivó sin esfuerzo, atrapó a la chica, que gritaba y pataleaba, propinándole un seco puñetazo, y la redujo contra el suelo, usando el pañuelo para atar de nuevo sus manos. Esta vez a la espalda, como debía ser, apretando las ligaduras con fuerza y uniéndolas con un nudo tan complejo que la propia capitana Anarka habría podido sentirse orgullosa de ella.

Solo entonces miró hacia atrás. Y lo que vio la dejó totalmente sobrecogida.

La maceta que ella había esquivado había continuado su vuelo, directa hacia Gabriel, esposado e indefenso. Mayura, al verlo en peligro, había reaccionado por instinto, interponiendo su propio cuerpo para protegerlo, y recibiendo de lleno el impacto del proyectil, que se rompió contra la base de su cráneo impregnando el aire del olor entre orgánico y metálico de la tierra húmeda al mezclarse con la sangre. La mujer emitió un quejido sordo, conmocionada; al menos, estaba viva. Gabriel la contemplaba con el rostro pálido y desencajado, con el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas empañando su mirada. Pero Ladybug miraba hacia otro lugar.

Libre de su control, el amok había vuelto a quedar a merced de las leyes físicas. Y la gravedad, aliada con la desesperación de Chat noir, terminó por hacerlo posarse en el cuerpo del héroe, alojándose sin tardanza en el interior del cascabel.

\--No, ¡noooo! --gritó Ladybug--. ¡Resiste, mi príncipe!

Chat noir escuchó su voz como si le llegara desde muy lejos, y dudó si era real, o formaba parte de algún extraño sueño. Pensó que, tras aquel maremágnum insoportable de emociones que lo había llevado al borde del colapso, hundiéndolo, abrumándolo, saturando su mente y su corazón hasta que pensó que se haría añicos, aquel repentino silencio resultaba un cambio agradable.

Frunció levemente el ceño, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un rostro con el que expresarse, ni un cuerpo que poder mover. Se sentía etéreo, invisible, como si flotase en medio de aquel silencio espeso.

Paradójicamente, su intuición le dictaba que en vez de aquel vacío debería haber una voz. ¿Quizás podría hablar él también?

\--¿Dónde estás?

La muda pregunta se formó obedientemente en su pensamiento, pero nadie respondió. Tampoco tenía claro quién debería haberlo hecho; lo único que sabía con certeza era que estaba solo.

Recordaba vagamente la explosión de emociones que debía de haberlo llevado a ese estado, pero ya no le afectaban, ni le hacían daño. Tal vez su corazón hubiera estallado de verdad, y ya no fuera capaz de sentir nada. Era como verlo todo desde fuera, como si se hubiera convertido en mero espectador de una tragedia ajena.

Invocó las imágenes en su mente, y las analizó con curiosidad. Al menos, ya no le quemaban por dentro con aquella intensidad insoportable, desgarradora. Ahora era más bien un dolor sordo, profundo, aislado, enterrado bajo una decena de capas apiladas de... nada. Era como si acariciara, fascinado, una cicatriz reciente: no pasaba nada si tanteaba con cuidado, pero si rascaba con fuerza la sangre pronto volvería a brotar, imparable, hasta dejarlo vacío.

El primer rostro que evocó fue el de su amada. Se deleitó contemplando sus preciosos ojos, su dulce sonrisa, el mohín decidido que curvaba adorablemente sus labios cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Trató de contar las pecas que salpicaban su nariz, pero la presencia inexplicable de un antifaz que a veces aparecía, y otras se borraba, dificultó su labor.

Pensó entonces en su cuerpo, en las sensaciones que le provocaba, en los suspiros que habían compartido, en el sabor de su piel. Alargó la mano para acariciarla, anhelante; y la bella imagen se distorsionó antes de llegar a hacerlo. La expresión de la chica cambió: parecía confusa, incluso asustada, y nuevos recuerdos lo asaltaron, esta vez sin permiso.

Sobresaltado, notó que sus propias garras se acercaban, amenazantes, al esbelto cuello de su princesa. Trató de luchar contra aquel impulso incomprensible, pero había una sombra, oscura y poderosa, que pretendía obligarlo a dañarla, dominando su voluntad hasta convertirlo en títere de sus maldades. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los dientes, cerrando los ojos; pero, cuando los volvió a abrir, a pesar de no ser consciente de haberla rozado siquiera, había crueles cardenales mancillando la blancura del cuello de Marinette, y sus ojos azules lo miraban, llorosos, y muy abiertos...

La culpa enraizó en su pecho, y luego la ira. Quiso disculparse, pero ella no parecía oírle, y no se atrevía a acercarse más mientras el villano acechara, por si lograba controlarlo otra vez. Buscó a su alrededor a la sombra que los separaba, que jugaba con ellos, que lo obligaba a dañarla, que era capaz de volver seres terribles a aquellos a los que lograba tocar. Y allí estaba, poderoso y atroz.

Lo vio enfrente, erguido, terrible, burlándose de su miedo y de su dolor; y quiso odiarlo, quiso acabar con él, quiso invocar el poder de la destrucción entre sus garras y borrar su amenaza para siempre. Pero no pudo. Porque ahora, de repente, la sombra tenía el rostro de su padre, y le hablaba de tiempos felices, de una familia unida, de cumpleaños infantiles y de paseos al sol. Luego tomó una expresión sería, grave. "No hay otro remedio", le aseguró, dedicándole una mirada que reflejó toda su amarga decepción cuando él se negó, que se clavó profundamente en su alma.

A pesar de ello, se resistió con firmeza a sus órdenes, sintiéndose como un niño desobediente, luchando contra el impulso, firmemente arraigado en su conciencia, de obedecer. Por más que le insistiese en que era el precio necesario para recuperar la felicidad pasada, no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a la chica a la que tanto amaba. No quería enfrentarse a ella. Se negaba. No.

Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía capaz de dañarlo. Simplemente, no podía. Llevaba toda su vida tratando de dar la talla, intentando convertirse en el hijo perfecto que él esperaba. Había aprendido a quererlo a pesar de su frialdad, y se había asegurado mil veces a sí mismo que aquella necesidad de sobreprotegerlo, de controlarlo, de exigirle, era su manera de demostrarle amor. Así que no podía odiarlo, ni siquiera aunque hubiera sobrepasado con creces el umbral de la cordura.

Así que solo podía sentirse culpable por ambos extremos, insuficiente y fracasado desde cualquier punto de vista. Había tenido en la mano la derrota de Lepidóptero, había tenido a su alcance la posibilidad de recuperar a su madre, y sin embargo su único deseo había sido que lo dejaran en paz, no tener que decidir, no tener que enfrentarse a aquella terrible encrucijada. Hacerse un ovillo, y desaparecer. Desaparecer...

"Lo siento, Ladybug. Lo siento, padre."

Se dejó mecer por el vacío, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Ladybug gritó de nuevo, desesperada, pero él ya no la oía. No había dolor, ni amor, ni ira: solo la nada carcomiendo su interior. Lo rodeó un resplandor helado, que obligó tanto a Ladybug como a Gabriel a apartar la vista y esconder el rostro. Cuando volvieron a mirar, el chico seguía tendido en el suelo, pero había en pie frente a él una figura que parecía su calco perfecto. Sólo que su traje era blanco; y sus ojos, de hielo.

*

Chat blanc miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, y luego hacia el cuerpo tendido a sus pies. Lo reconocía como su dueño, como su creador, aquel al que se debía; sin embargo, no parecía en disposición de transmitirle lo que esperaba de él, lo que le causaba cierto desconcierto. Tratando de reponerse, rebuscó en su interior. Era, verdaderamente, parte de él, así que tenía recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos heredados. En ellos se basaría para ejecutar su voluntad.

Miró a Ladybug y supo que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Dio un paso hacia delante, y la chica retrocedió. Quiso tranquilizarla, asegurarle que jamás le haría daño, pero no le salía la voz, y no sabía sonreír.

Continuó con su escrutinio. Localizó a Mayura, todavía inconsciente, y su rostro no le transmitió nada concreto, así que decidió que la analizaría más tarde. Posó entonces la mirada en Gabriel, y lo embargó una mezcla extraña de sensaciones que le dejó en la boca un sabor desagradable. Lo señaló con el dedo, y el hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo. Le pareció que Ladybug se tensaba, preparada para intervenir. No lo atacó; bajó el dedo lentamente y se dio la vuelta.

Descubrió a Alya, aún desmayada, y su imagen le transmitió cierta simpatía. Luego vio a Lila, y por fin tuvo claro qué debía hacer: concentró una burbuja de poder entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y la lanzó hacia ella sin más. Vio el horror reflejado en sus ojos oliva un segundo antes de recibir el impacto, y la observó volatilizarse con indiferencia.

Escuchó la exclamación horrorizada de Ladybug, y se giró hacia ella, inseguro. Había notado claramente que aquella chica era malvada, y sabía que les había hecho mucho daño; entonces, ¿por qué a su amada parecía haberle afectado tanto su destrucción? Estaba claro que el mundo era ahora un lugar un poco mejor; ¿no debería sentirse complacida?

Volvió a mirar a la figura tendida en el suelo: su espejo, su creador, aquel del que bebía sus emociones. Ansioso por hacer lo correcto, pero inseguro sin su guía, se esforzó en recapitular. Amaba a la chica, pero no sabía cómo transmitírselo; se centraría, por tanto, en el otro deseo predominante: desaparecer. Su creador quería desaparecer. Y en su mano estaba complacerlo.

Concentró otro haz de energía, con sus ojos de hielo fijos en él. Su amada le gritaba algo, pero no deseaba desviar su atención del objetivo en aquel momento crucial. Vio que corría hacia él, y que intentaba detenerlo, aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo para desviar el haz destructivo, que generó un pequeño cráter humeante a unos pasos del chico vestido de negro.

Sorprendido, reparó en que había sido capaz de emitir un gruñido frustrado al fallar. Entonces, ¿podría hablar? Movió los labios, paladeando las palabras, y probó a decirlas. Pero en lugar del "te amo" que pretendía, solo salió de su garganta un sonido ininteligible. Puede que tuviera que practicar un poco más.

Volvió a centrarse en generar otro rayo, y ella volvió a interferir, haciéndolo caer. Le dirigió una mirada dolida. ¿Por qué no le permitía cumplir los deseos de su amado? ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender? Lo intentó de nuevo, y terminaron enzarzándose en una verdadera pelea.

Él no deseaba hacerle daño, así que se limitaba a sujetarla, o a evadirla. Pero pronto comprobó que la había subestimado, y que ella era mucho más fuerte y hábil de lo previsto, así que la lucha fue subiendo de intensidad.

Observó con curiosidad cómo los pendientes de la chica emitían un breve sonido, como una alarma, y la expresión de intensa preocupación con la que ella reaccionó al aviso. Continuaron luchando, intercambiando golpes entre ambos, hasta que un resplandor rosado la rodeó de repente, y el siguiente impacto la lanzó violentamente contra el suelo. De alguna manera, parecía haber perdido gran parte de su fuerza y su resistencia al desvanecerse su antifaz y su traje moteado. Ahora se había convertido solo en una chica, frágil y ligera, cuyo cuerpo había caído desmadejado tras su certero zarpazo.

La miró con tristeza, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Él la amaba también, y no había deseado hacerle ningún daño. ¿Cómo podría haber previsto, tras la complicada pelea que habían sostenido, que ella se volvería tan vulnerable de repente? ¿Por qué había continuado enfrentándolo con obstinación si sabía que al final iba a perder? Los humanos eran realmente complejos, difíciles de entender, con todos aquellos impulsos, sentimientos y emociones dominándolos todo el rato.

Se acercó para intentar ofrecerle una disculpa y comprobar si estaba rota o estaba bien. La zarandeó con delicadeza, y ella no se despertó, pero emitió un largo quejido dolorido. Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rostro, tan lindo, tan querido, y sus párpados aletearon por fin. Pensó que sería mejor que concluyera su tarea antes de que ella se despabilara del todo, o intuía que volvería a tratar de impedírselo, incluso herida, y no deseaba tener que volverla a golpear.

También vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que la otra mujer, la del vestido azul, había abierto los ojos y lo observaba con horror; debía actuar antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera levantarse, para asegurarse de que la situación no se le volviera a complicar.

Se irguió despacio, avanzó hasta el chico caído y colocó su mano sobre él. Escuchó el grito desgarrador de su amada, y vio que luchaba por incorporarse, tendiendo la mano, en una súplica desesperada, hacia él. Pero su misión ya estaba cumplida, y donde había estado la figura yacente, solo quedaba polvo y ceniza. Y, en medio de ellos, relucían un anillo plateado y un cascabel.

Ignoró el primer objeto, y tomó el segundo. En su interior estaba el amok que lo había generado. Se sintió bien: había cumplido la voluntad de su creador, y ahora era totalmente libre. Se alejó de la escena que se desarrollaba a su espalda, pues el amargo llanto de su amada lo incomodaba, y se sentó en el bordillo de la azotea, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío.

Una dulce melodía llenó su mente, y de repente recordó cómo hablar, comenzando a tararear en voz baja, primero con torpeza, y luego con mayor seguridad:

"Little kitty on the roof

All alone without his lady..."

* * *

_Ahora mismo no sé si es mejor que diga algo o que me quede callada..._

_Creo que solo diré que quedan dos capítulos todavía. Ladybug y Chat noir no se rendirían por mal que se pusieran las cosas, ¿verdad? Pues nosotros no vamos a ser menos._

_Butercup _


	12. Love Will Come Through (Travis)

Marinette sentía su alma deshacerse en lágrimas. Deseaba levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes: sus hombros se agitaban convulsivamente, sus sollozos se entremezclaban con la cancióncilla repetitiva de Chat blanc, su mirada estaba totalmente empañada. Aunque tampoco deseaba ver. No quería enfrentarse a la cruel imagen de las consecuencias de su fracaso, justo cuando habían acariciado la victoria con la punta de los dedos. Justo cuando ambos habían estado convencidos del triunfo de su amor. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó. "¿Por qué me has dejado sola?"

Se sobresaltó al notar una mano fría posarse en su hombro. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos desolados de Mayura. Tikki, que había estado intentando abrazarla con sus pequeñas manitas, se escondió con rapidez en el bolso, dando un buen mordisco a su galleta por si era necesario transformarla otra vez.

Las dos mujeres se comunicaron sin palabras. Habían sido enemigas acérrimas, y todavía peleaban en bandos opuestos; pero aquel dolor atroz, aquella terrible pérdida, de alguna manera las unía.

\--El anillo, ¡coge el anillo!

La voz urgente de Gabriel rompió de golpe aquel extraño momento. Mayura le dirigió una mirada incrédula por encima de su hombro, y Marinette apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron. Su propio hijo acababa de ser volatilizado ante sus ojos, ¿y él solo pensaba en robar el prodigio de entre sus cenizas?

\--¡Es usted un monstruo! --gritó Marinette, sacando fuerzas para levantarse de la rabia que la invadía.

Gabriel sostuvo su mirada desde el suelo, y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si se debatiera entre ignorarla con desprecio o molestarse en justificarse ante ella. Por fin se decidió a hablar.

\--¿No lo comprendes? Pediremos el deseo con el poder absoluto, y nada de esto habrá pasado. Todos los errores quedarán borrados.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, entre la tristeza, el dolor y la rabia. Una breve risa amarga escapó de sus labios, y habló con voz dura.

\--El que no ha entendido nada es usted. Dice que ha estudiado el grimorio, pero en realidad no sabe nada. La magia no está para reparar nuestros errores, ni para librarnos de las consecuencias de nuestros actos; ¡estamos hablando del equilibrio de la realidad! ¡Estamos hablando de pagar un precio terrible!

\--No me importa --sentenció él--. Y, si tanto amas a mi hijo, a ti tampoco te importaría.

La indignación estalló en el interior de Marinette, creciendo como una bola ardiente.

\--¡No ha entendido nada de la magia, y tampoco del amor! El verdadero amor es generoso, protege, respeta, se entrega. Y usted --lo señaló con rabia-- no puede ser más egoísta. Utiliza a los demás como simples peones de su juego perverso, encierra y controla, y no duda en sacrificar hasta lo más preciado.

\--Es por ella. ¡Es por él! --se empecinó Gabriel.

\--¡Es por usted mismo! Y su maldito egoísmo ha destruido, una y otra vez, aquello que decía proteger. ¡Ha usado su poder contra su propio hijo un millar de veces!

Un sonido como el rugido de un animal encerrado brotó de la garganta de Gabriel. Aquella chica removía sin piedad sus dudas, sus culpas. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le cuestionara, y menos a que se atreviera a replicarle.

\--¡Yo no sabía que Adrien era Chat noir! Se suponía que debía estar en su cuarto, a salvo, no saltando por los tejados y enfrentándose a los akumas, ¡maldita sea!

\--Aunque así hubiera sido, el resto de ciudadanos de París también tienen hijos, y padres --le recordó Marinette en voz baja.

El hombre respiró profundo, luchando por calmarse.

\--Cuando pida el deseo nada de eso habrá ocurrido. Tú peleas siempre, caiga quien caiga, sabiendo que tu magia lo reparará al vencer. Es lo mismo, solo que a mayor escala --sacudió las esposas, mirándola retador.

Marinette meneó la cabeza.

\--Realmente, no ha entendido nada... --repitió con pesar--. La magia de Ladybug, mi magia --puntualizó--, restaura, cura los daños usando el poder de la creación. Vuelve a equilibrar lo que estaba mal. Lo que usted pretende es cambiar la realidad, y eso tiene un precio. Todo tenderá a reequilibrarse por sí mismo, a cerrar la herida: si recupera algo preciado, perderá algo equivalente. Se volverá contra usted, y puede que su esposa despierte a un mundo en el que no desearía estar. ¿Qué piensa que es esto, un cuento de hadas? --rio entre lágrimas, con honda amargura--. No se puede escapar del destino --señaló hacia las cenizas, que comenzaban a dispersarse formando un sutil remolino gris.

\--¿A qué te refieres? --dudó Gabriel.

\--Esto --miró hacia Chat blanc, que continuaba sentado, balanceando las piernas sobre el vacío-- ya ha ocurrido antes. Lo arreglamos, pero todo lo que sucede deja huellas en el tejido del tiempo. Es como si quedaran cicatrices, surcos en el camino: en cuanto vuelve a llover, el agua corre hacia ellos. Y la historia tiende a repetirse --concluyó, agachando la cabeza.

El hombre pareció meditar. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse flaquear. No ahora.

\--¿Y qué debía haber hecho? --cuestionó--. ¿Conformarme? ¿Rendirme, abandonarla? ¿Romper mi promesa? ¿Es lo que harías tú si pudieras decidir? Limitarte a llorar la muerte de mi hijo, teniendo en tus manos la posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta, de volver a abrazarlo... ¿Lo dejarás convertido en cenizas al viento? Porque yo no estoy dispuesto.

Se irguió como pudo, recomponiendo su expresión habitual, severa y resuelta.

\--Mayura, trae el anillo. Y si nuestra... Ladybug --dijo con desprecio-- no quiere colaborar y entregar su prodigio, recuérdale que ahora no es más que una jovencita sin poderes, indefensa en nuestras manos.

Marinette tanteó el bolso donde estaba Tikki, que trataba de masticar lo más rápido que podía para recuperar las fuerzas. La kwami negó con la cabeza, apurada: había sido un gran esfuerzo mantener sus poderes tanto tiempo durante la pelea con Chat blanc, y necesitaba más tiempo para reponerse.

Mayura se agachó a unos pasos de donde Marinette estaba para recoger el prodigio de la mariposa, que había quedado abandonado en el suelo, inactivo, con Nooroo en su interior. Los ojos azules de la chica recorrían la escena de un lado a otro con rapidez, tratando de encontrar una salida. "Tú peleas siempre, caiga quien caiga, sabiendo que tu magia lo reparará al vencer", repitió en su mente, como un mantra, lo que el villano le había dicho.

Se fijó en que Mayura aún parecía algo mareada tras el fuerte golpe recibido, pero ella tampoco estaba precisamente en su mejor momento tras la lucha con Chat blanc. Apenas podía respirar sin que la atravesara un dolor lacerante, y qué decir de moverse: probablemente, tenía alguna costilla rota. Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, agotada. Sin sus poderes, estaba totalmente indefensa ante la villana. ¿Quizás podría convencer al sentimonstruo, ya liberado, de que peleara junto a ella? Pero, incluso así, a la portadora del pavo real le bastaría con chasquear los dedos para hacerlo desaparecer, como había hecho con Buguette. ¡Argh! Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo.

\--Amor... Por amor... --dijo con desdén, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Gabriel--. Todavía me pregunto cómo se atreve siquiera a pronunciar esa palabra. Ha abandonado emocionalmente a su hijo durante todos estos meses, y ha despreciado sistemáticamente todo el amor que le rodeaba. Usted no da, ni comparte, ni escucha. No quiere cariño: solo obediencia ciega --la expresión de Mayura al escucharla no le pasó desapercibida--. Así que diga lo que quiera, pero no ensucie esa palabra, ni la use como excusa para su locura, para su maldad.

\--¡Cállate, niña! --se alteró Gabriel--. Mayura, ¡hazla callar! Trae los prodigios, ¡y quítame de una vez estas malditas esposas!

Las esposas... Su lucky charm. Transformarse, purificar el amok, lanzar las esposas al aire y arrojarse a los brazos de Adrien entre un torbellino de mariquitas mágicas. Lo repitió en bucle en su pensamiento, tratando de visualizarlo con claridad, rogando porque el verdadero amor fuera tan fuerte como para lograr arañar la superficie de la realidad hasta crear uno de aquellos caminos de los que le había hablado al villano, y que le había dicho el maestro Fu que eran la base real de todas esas leyendas que aseguran que los sueños se cumplen si crees en ellos con la suficiente intensidad.

Vio a Mayura acercarse a las cenizas de su amado para hacerse con el prodigio de la destrucción. Intentó levantarse, y el dolor que atravesó su costado ante el brusco movimiento fue tan desgarrador que solo pudo jadear y volver a dejarse caer, con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

La mujer tragó con dificultad, como si le costara dar el paso, y luego tomó el anillo entre sus dedos. Marinette volvió a intentar levantarse, sollozando de dolor, y esta vez logró ponerse en pie, aunque solo para ver cómo el traje de Mayura aleteaba entre sus piernas mientras ella caminaba hacia Gabriel con paso seguro, sus caderas contoneándose con elegancia. Ahogó un gemido, sintiéndose derrotada. Quizás la que había cometido el error de empeñarse en soñar con cuentos de hadas había sido ella, y esta vez realmente no había solución. Hundida, pensó que ya nada tenía sentido, y que no merecía vivir; tal vez, podría pedir a Chat blanc que la hiciera desaparecer a ella también, y alcanzar la paz junto a su amado príncipe...

\--Vamos, libérame; y luego iremos a por sus pendientes. ¿Sabe, señorita Dupain-Cheng? No soy tan malvado como piensa: preferiría mil veces que me los entregara voluntariamente a tener que hacerle más daño.

Gabriel continuaba arrodillado, con las muñecas esposadas a su espalda, pero estaba muy erguido, mirando a Mayura con expresión de triunfo. La mujer llegó hasta él, se agachó ligeramente, y cruzó su rostro con dos duras bofetadas que le dejaron las mejillas ardiendo, las gafas descolocadas y un asombro infinito pintado en su expresión.

\--Definitivamente, has perdido el norte, Gabriel --dijo ella con dureza.

\--¡Pero qué haces! --rugió él--. ¿Te has vuelto loca? No te habrás dejado engañar por sus palabras, ¿verdad? ¡Parece una chiquilla, pero es nuestra enemiga! --su tono se volvió suplicante--. Se interpone entre nosotros y la salvación de Emilie, y de Adrien...

\--Es curioso oír hablar de locura precisamente a usted, señor. Y ella será una chiquilla, pero ha demostrado muchas veces que sabe bien lo que hace. Persigue sus objetivos, pero no destruye a sus seres queridos en el camino.

Se volvió y caminó de regreso hacia donde estaba Marinette, que la observaba con tanta esperanza como precaución. Tikki tosió, atragantada por el esfuerzo de engullir la galleta a toda prisa, y la azabache le dio suaves toquecitos en la espalda sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

\--¿Ves? Ella sabe cuidar y confortar. Y estoy segura de que sabrá amar a Adrien como él se merece, si podemos lograr que regrese. --se volvió hacia ella, interrogante--. ¿Podemos, Ladybug? ¿Qué debemos hacer para conseguirlo?

\--Recuperar el amok, purificarlo, restaurar todo con el lucky charm... Y abrazarlo otra vez --enumeró Marinette, con las lágrimas pugnando por brotar.

\--Te aconsejo que te asegures primero de que esa costilla esté bien curada, o ese abrazo resultará muy doloroso --dijo Mayura con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Gabriel se debatía con fuerza, y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, gritando con frustración.

\--¡No, Nathalie! ¡No puedes traicionarme ahora, que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo! ¡No me abandones!

\--Señor, le aseguro que, aunque ahora no sea capaz de verlo así, no le estoy abandonando: le estoy salvando --miró de soslayo a Chat blanc, y luego de nuevo a Marinette--. Bien: empecemos.

Se dispuso a destruir al sentimonstruo para recuperar el amok, pero, para su sorpresa, la azabache la detuvo.

\--Aguarda un momento. Sé que nuestro objetivo es noble, pero la manera de perseguirlo también es importante. Podemos hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Se acercó con precaución al chico vestido de blanco, cojeando por el esfuerzo, y Mayura permaneció en guardia, preparada para atacarlo si las amenazaba. Marinette llegó hasta él, y se apoyó en la baranda justo a su lado. Chat blanc interrumpió su canción y estudió su rostro surcado por las lágrimas; elevó la mano con delicadeza, y limpió el rastro salado de sus mejillas.

\--Lo siento --murmuró con voz neutra. Luego, se señaló a sí mismo--. ¿Ves? Ya puedo hablar.

\--Y cantar --sonrió ella, y el chico asintió.

\--Pero sobre todo, puedo explicarte... --se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que elegir las palabras era más difícil incluso que vocalizarlas.

\--Eres parte de él, ¿verdad?

\--Soy hijo de sus sombras, su culpa, su miedo y sus anhelos --afirmó Chat blanc, solemne.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras él hablaba, y exhaló despacio, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. El arrepentimiento brilló un instante en los ojos de hielo de Chat blanc.

\--No quería hacerte daño. Él te amaba. Y creo... Creo que yo también --dijo en voz baja e insegura--. Y tampoco quería dañarlo a él. Pero su deseo más intenso cuando me creó era desaparecer --explicó en un susurro.

\--Los humanos nos sentimos así de vez en cuando, cuando todo parece perdido y no somos capaces de vislumbrar una solución --suspiró la azabache--. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que deseas tú?

Chat blanc bajó del muro para quedar frente a frente, y pareció sopesar la pregunta con profunda seriedad antes de responder.

\--Quiero que me perdones. Quiero arreglar lo que he roto --alargó la mano para acariciar su costado con exquisito cuidado, y luego la apoyó sobre su corazón--. Me encantaría poder saber un poco más sobre lo que se siente cuando uno está enamorado. Y luego, deseo... desaparecer.

Ella lo contempló con ternura.

\--Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya en realidad --afirmó, recortando aún más la distancia entre ambos para tomarlo por la cintura--. Por supuesto que te perdono.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de emoción, mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su rostro. Él era, en definitiva, parte de Adrien, así que tampoco sería tan grave concederle aquel último deseo, ¿verdad?

Inclinó el rostro, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones rubios, casi blancos, de su nuca, y se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies para unir sus labios con los del chico, sintiéndolos sorprendentemente cálidos al tacto. Le dio tiempo a saborear una lágrima que alcanzó la comisura de su boca --esta sí, fresca, cristalina, pura como el agua del deshielo--, antes de que Chat blanc se desvaneciera como niebla entre sus brazos. Se escuchó el leve tintineo de un cascabel, que resonó lejano, en el umbral de lo perceptible; y luego la envolvió un vacío espeso, casi doloroso.

Marinette contempló la pluma en su mano, ya totalmente blanca por mediación del poder de Mayura. Luego elevó el rostro con determinación.

\--Tikki, puntos fuera --invocó.

La influencia curativa de la kwami al fusionarse con ella atenuó el dolor de su costado; además, debía desprender a Gabriel Agreste de las esposas moteadas, y solo con sus poderes mantendría la ventaja física sobre él.

Mayura también se colocó a la espalda de su jefe, dispuesta a reducirlo si era preciso.

\--Pórtate bien si sabes lo que te conviene --amenazó secamente, aunque de alguna manera se notaba lo dolorosa que resultaba para ella sostener aquella rebelión.

Ladybug retiró las esposas, lanzándolas al aire con presteza. Y en cuanto las mariquitas mágicas la rozaron, sanándola, corrió hacia donde renacía la figura de Chat noir para arrojarse, llorando, a sus brazos.

\--Estás aquí, mi amor... Estás conmigo --sollozó con fuerza, besando una y otra vez sus labios.

Él la acunó contra su pecho, y al escuchar su corazón latir de nuevo pensó que el propio se detendría de pura felicidad.

\--No sé muy bien qué ha pasado, pero me alegro de que lo hayas podido solucionar --frotó su nariz cariñosamente con la de la chica, un poco apabullado por la intensidad con la que se aferraba a su cuerpo, pero feliz de que le demostrara sus sentimientos con libertad.

\--Bueno, en realidad ha sido gracias a Nathalie --la mujer le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, feliz por verlo vivo de nuevo--. Y me temo que aún quedan unos cuantos cabos sueltos que atar.

Chat miró a su alrededor. Alya y Lila observaban todo con notable desconcierto, aunque la periodista parecía lo bastante recuperada como para tantear en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, probablemente en busca de su inseparable teléfono móvil.

Un poco más allá, sentado en el suelo y custodiado por Mayura, estaba su padre, que mantenía sus ojos grises fijos en él; y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, parecía embargado por una profunda emoción.

Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su mente, que todavía se esforzaba en asimilar el hecho de que el hombre que le había dado la vida, y que tan obsesionado se mostraba con protegerlo, era el mismo que tantas veces había estado a punto de arrebatársela. Tragó saliva, súbitamente tenso, y Marinette al percibirlo, apretó su mano con fuerza, buscando confortarlo.

Él se lo agradeció con una mirada llena de amor. Respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas, se acercó lentamente a Gabriel, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Intercambió una mirada con Mayura, que se retiró con discreción, dejándolos cara a cara. Ladybug, por su parte, escoltó con amable firmeza a Lila y a Alya, alejándolas de la escena, para proporcionarles la intimidad que aquella conversación precisaba.

\--¿Adrien? --había duda en su voz, como si todavía no se creyera del todo que tras la máscara negra estuviera el rostro de su propio hijo.

\--Garras fuera --murmuró Chat.

Y cuando el resplandor verde reveló al chico frente a él, Gabriel se rompió. Había mantenido su frialdad mientras ambas imágenes permanecían separadas en su conciencia, pero ver los ojos verdes de Adrien, y sus finos rasgos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, y saber que apenas un instante atrás habían sido solo cenizas, desató la tormenta en su interior. Apretó los labios, que formaron una fina línea, y cerró los ojos mientras masajeaba sus sienes maquinalmente. Pero eso no contuvo las lágrimas, ni los sollozos, que quemaron su pecho hasta que le faltó el aire para respirar.

\--Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, hijo. Cometí un error terrible, y lo intenté tapar con nuevos errores, hasta que ya no podía ver la salida del laberinto; no fui capaz de dar marcha atrás. Cada paso me encerraba más, y más, hasta que solo había una opción en mi mente, una que lo arreglaría todo, que repararía todo mal. Pero he fracasado.

\--Yo no te odio, padre. No podría odiarte --Gabriel levantó la mirada, esperanzado, y Adrien casi pudo escucharlo pensar--. Pero no te atrevas a sugerir siquiera que traicione a Ladybug, porque podría plantearme seriamente el aprender a detestarte.

Su padre agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

\--Intentaremos arreglar todo esto. Trataremos de evitar que puedan relacionarte con Lepidóptero, lo cual sería muchísimo menos complicado si no hubieras decidido aliarte con esa víbora de Lila. Y trataremos... --hizo una pausa y colocó su mano sobre el corazón--. Te prometo que trataremos por todos los medios de traer a mamá de vuelta.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, que primero se quedó estático, pero pronto reaccionó para atraparlo en un emocionado abrazo que pareció empezar a derretir el hielo de su corazón.

Tal vez era verdad que las cosas podrían solucionarse de alguna otra manera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llorando junto a su hijo, sintió la esperanza renacer.

* * *

_Y aquí estamos, a un pasito del final._

_¿Qué les ha parecido el desenlace de la situación? ¿Habrá pasado ya lo peor, y tendremos por fin nuestro ansiado final feliz?_

_Butercup_

_Pd- dado el cambio de política de Wattpad, creo que migraré mis historias antiguas a esta plataforma. No sé cuándo podré escribir algo nuevo, pero algunas ideas tengo rondando por mi cabeza._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	13. Better Days (Bruce Springsteen)

Gabriel todavía abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza cuando notó que había alguien intentando llamar su atención.

\--Vamos --dijo una suave voz femenina --. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez si deseamos tener alguna oportunidad de que esto salga bien.

Se giró hacia la chica, que resultó ser una nueva heroína. Llevaba gafas de sol, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que caía a su espalda como la cola de un caballo, y su traje combinaba tonos negros con un radiante azul celeste. En la mano portaba un paraguas cerrado, y en el rostro una expresión entre conmovida e impaciente.

Adrien palmeó el hombro de su padre en ademán consolador antes de deshacer el abrazo.

\--Tenemos que irnos.

\--¿A dónde?

El chico se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no importara.

\--A donde ella diga --se limitó a afirmar con confianza.

\--¿La conoces? --murmuró Gabriel, todavía reticente.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada extrañada, como si se le estuviera escapando algo que era evidente.

\--Es ella, papá; solo está usando otros prodigios --explicó.

\--Muy perspicaz, gatito --rio la chica.

\--Vamos... reconocería a Milady en cualquier lugar y circunstancia --aseguró él con un deje de burla en la voz, y ella tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para contener la incipiente carcajada.

Los guio hasta donde aguardaba Nathalie, ya destransformada, junto a Lila y Alya, y abrió un amplio portal hasta el templo de los Guardianes. Todos lo atravesaron para desembocar en una pequeña habitación cuadrada y desierta; en cada una de sus paredes se abría una puerta enmarcada en madera, todas barnizadas de diferente color.

Los demás quedaron atrás, y solo avanzaron Marinette --aún transformada en Unix-- y Gabriel, atravesando la puerta roja para entrar en una sala amplia e igualmente vacía, sutilmente decorada en tonos carmesíes y dorados, en la que destacaba un único portalón inmenso.

\--Los Guardianes están preparados para escuchar sus motivos, señor Agreste. Esta es su verdadera oportunidad de luchar por recuperar a su esposa. No la desaproveche.

\--¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de juicio?

\--Puede llamarlo audiencia, si eso le hace sentirse mejor.

Él buscó en el semblante de la muchacha alguna pista sobre lo que podría esperar, pero su gesto era grave, y los espejos de sus gafas de sol solo le devolvieron su propio reflejo. La imagen de un hombre confuso, derrotado, perdido y, a pesar de todo, esperanzado.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, pensando en que, al menos, había una oportunidad: no sabía si por él o por su hijo, pero al menos Ladybug no se habían limitado a recuperar los prodigios perdidos y a ponerlo en manos de las autoridades. Tenía que aferrarse a aquello. Tenía que conseguirlo.

\--Estoy preparado --afirmó, imprimiendo a su voz más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

\--Bien, pues avance. El portón se abrirá para usted.

\--¿No vienes conmigo? --inquirió, sintiéndose súbitamente atenazado por el pánico.

\--Debe hacer esto solo --dijo ella con rotundidad. Sin embargo, luego pareció apiadarse de su miedo, y le dirigió un susurro confidencial a la vez que lo empujaba hacia adelante--. Los Guardianes que encontrará al otro lado de la puerta son los portadores de los prodigios de la justicia, el karma y el destino. Sea humilde, sea sincero, sea íntegro, y lo logrará.

Gabriel cerró los puños con decisión, elevó el rostro y avanzó al frente, hacia la puerta cerrada, dispuesto a golpearla con ímpetu para pedir que le franquearan el paso.

\--Oh, vamos... ¿Así atiende a mis consejos? --él se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro con incertidumbre--. Seré más clara, entonces: ¡humildad, por favor! Incline esa dura cabezota ante ellos, y no caiga en sus provocaciones. Esto es una prueba, y no será sencilla.

\--Pero, ¿qué debo demostrar? --farfulló él, perdido.

\--El argumento en el que se basa su defensa para justificar todas las atrocidades que ha perpetrado es que haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Emilie. Si ese "cualquier cosa" incluye sembrar el caos, akumatizar inocentes, poner la vida de su asistente en peligro e incluso instarla a que recupere el prodigio de la destrucción de entre las cenizas de su propio hijo, asumo que también incluirá estar dispuesto a hacer algunas renuncias, y sobre todo a tragarse su propio orgullo --su voz se había vuelto dura.

Gabriel apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza, conteniendo una exclamación al ver que las hojas de la puerta se abrían suavemente ante él tras su gesto de sumisión.

\--Buena suerte --la escuchó susurrar a su espalda.

Sintió la boca seca cuando el portón volvió a cerrarse tras él con un seco estruendo, cuyo eco reverberó ominosamente entre las paredes. Apenas se atrevió a elevar la mirada, para encontrarse de frente con aquellos que lo juzgarían, y que podrían tener entre sus manos la solución para revivir a Emilie.

Había una especie de gran mesa de madera, oscura y muy labrada, colocada sobre una pequeña tarima que mantenía a los Guardianes, aun sentados, unos centímetros por encima de él. Tras la mesa, tres sitiales. Y en cada uno de ellos una persona acomodada, una mujer y dos hombres, a cada cual más anciano. Junto a ellos flotaban sus respectivos kwamis. A sus espaldas, gruesos cortinajes de color granate completaban la decoración.

La mujer ocupaba la posición central. Sus ojillos, negros como carbones, brillaban sepultados entre una miríada de arrugas. Los labios, finos y severos, se fruncían en una mueca de disgusto. Su voz, al hablar, sonó cascada pero firme.

\--Soy Ylena, portadora de Flamma, kwami de la justicia --señaló a la pequeña criatura con forma de salamandra--. Habla, y escucharemos.

Luego tomó la palabra el hombre a su derecha, y por último el de su izquierda.

\--Soy Indra, portador de Kronnos, kwami del karma --este, con forma de largo uróboro, se enroscó en su cuello--. Habla, y valoraremos.

\--Soy Fait, portador de Noorna, kwami del destino --esta, aracniforme, se balanceó en su hilo, mirándolo un centenar de veces con sus grandes ojos compuestos--. Habla, y decidiremos.

Gabriel cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo en su posición de suplicante, sin saber bien cómo comenzar. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

\--Durante un viaje, mi esposa y yo encontramos por azar los prodigios perdidos de la mariposa y el pavo real. Este último estaba dañado, y utilizarlo minó su salud hasta sumirla en un coma mágico del que llevo más de un año tratando de despertarla infructuosamente. Deseo... ruego su ayuda para traerla de vuelta.

\--¿Por qué medios lo ha intentado hasta el momento? --inquirió Fait con suspicacia.

\--Por todos los medios a mi alcance --reconoció escuetamente Gabriel.

Ylena se puso en pie de golpe, como activada por un resorte, apoyando los puños sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante para encararlo, sus pequeños ojos brillando con tanta intensidad como brasas ardientes.

\--Es una manera curiosa de expresarlo, señor... Lepidóptero --escupió el nombre con desprecio--. ¿No cree que está omitiendo cierta información de interés?

\--Bueno, yo...

\--¡Pesan graves acusaciones sobre sus hombros, mi señor! --interrumpió la anciana con vehemencia--. Yo de usted, me lo tomaría muy en serio.

\--No era mi intención ofenderlos. Sé que he actuado mal... Pero ha sido por amor y por desesperación, ¡nunca por ambición o maldad!

El kwami de la justicia revoloteó alrededor de su portadora, canturreando entre dientes:

\--Los tontos, y los malvados, siempre encuentran motivos para la autocompasión. Y eso vuelve su corazón de piedra, de piedra...

Ylena hizo un gesto, y Fait desplegó un larguísimo pergamino.

\--Aquí se recogen las faltas de las que tenemos constancia. ¿Necesita que le refresquemos la memoria con una lectura pormenorizada?

\--Lo que quiero saber es si estoy condenado de antemano --se desesperó él.

Ahora fue Indra el que se levantó. Tenía unos ojos verdes y suspicaces, y una medio sonrisa poco tranquilizadora.

\--¿Sabe quién podría haber curado a su esposa sin que todo esto fuera necesario? --Gabriel negó con la cabeza, e Indra chasqueó la lengua antes de pronunciar un nombre que lo dejó helado--. Wang Fu. El antiguo Guardián de los prodigios del zodiaco chino siempre tuvo un talento especial para la sanación.

Kronnos liberó la punta de su cola para soltar una breve risa irónica.

\--Wang Fu --coreó a su portador--. El mismo al que usted atacó con crueldad, hasta que se vio obligado a ceder su cargo, perdiendo la memoria y con ella las habilidades que hubieran solucionado sus desvelos.

\--Sus propios actos lo condenaron, no nosotros --sentenció Indra, acariciando la cabecita reptiliana de su kwami.

\--La fuerza del karma en estado puro: las consecuencias de nuestros actos siempre acaban por alcanzarnos. No nos negará que la situación encierra cierta belleza poética... --dijo este, entrecerrando los ojillos con placer ante el contacto.

El rostro de Gabriel estaba totalmente lívido. Apenas podía creerlo: en su empeño por salvar a Emilie, había terminado por condenarla. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y un amargo sollozo sacudió su pecho.

Ylena pareció conmoverse al ver su sufrimiento, y su expresión se suavizó al hablar.

\--No desespere. Estamos aquí para exponer los hechos y buscar soluciones, no solo para castigar sus errores. Aún existen algunas posibilidades de sanar a su esposa. No resultarán sencillas, y el precio será elevado; pero podrá usted elegir si está dispuesto a pagarlo o no.

\--Gracias. Yo... les escucho --intentó recomponerse Gabriel.

\--Lo primero que debemos aclarar --intervino Fait-- es que las consecuencias de haber formulado su deseo tal y como pensaba hubieran sido absolutamente catastróficas, así que debería agradecer a los muchachos que se hayan opuesto a sus intentos con tanta eficacia como voluntad.

\--Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, la posibilidad de retornar al pasado y revertir los errores en su origen es totalmente inviable. El tejido de la realidad no lo soportaría --aclaró Indra--. Lo más que podemos ofrecerle es una sanación mágica, pero todo lo acontecido durante este tiempo no se borrará.

Gabriel asintió despacio.

\--De acuerdo.

Ylena levantó un dedo admonitorio.

\--Volver a la vida a alguien destinado a consumirse es un asunto muy serio. Como sabe, el equilibrio deberá restablecerse con una pérdida equivalente. El trato más sencillo es este: la vida de su hijo por la de su esposa.

\--No --zanjó Gabriel, rotundo--. No puedo aceptar eso. ¿Cuál sería el trato complicado?

\--Podemos rebajar el nivel de apego del sacrificio con otro tipo de concesiones.

\--Intentémoslo --pidió él, esperando que concretase a qué se refería exactamente.

\--De acuerdo. Perderá usted toda su fortuna: su dinero, su empresa, su mansión. Deberá empezar de cero --indicó Indra.

\--No tengo problema con eso.

\--Puede olvidarse también de gozar del respeto y aprecio de la sociedad parisina, como en la actualidad --añadió Fait.

\--Pueden meterse su aprecio por donde les quepa --terció Gabriel con un gruñido.

\--Nos queda el asunto de la vida, entonces. Una igualmente valiosa, pero que no le duela a usted tanto... --Ylena estudió la expresión ansiosa de Gabriel--. Se me ocurre una que cumpliría las condiciones: la de Nathalie, su asistente --sentenció.

\--No... No hay trato. Quiero otra opción.

\--Ella... o Ladybug. No hay más alternativas.

Un desagradable sudor frío bañó la espalda de Gabriel.

\--¿Ladybug? --repitió con un hilo de voz.

\--Ella es la otra persona cuyo sacrificio restauraría el equilibrio --asintió Ylena.

\--Escoja a la niña --propuso Indra--. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido su enemiga durante todo este tiempo.

El hombre meneó la cabeza, horrorizado con la idea. Había sido fácil odiarla tras el antifaz, pero ahora sabía quién era. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, con sus coletas y su rubor y su sonrisa. Con sus ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo. Y, además, Adrien la amaba: no podía devolverle a su madre y arrebatarle a su novia a cambio. ¡Lo odiaría por ello! Y con razón. Por todos los demonios, si no era más que una chiquilla. No podía condenarla y dejar que pagara con la vida sus propios errores.

\--O puede escoger a su asistente. Piense que ella nunca ha dudado en poner su vida en juego para ayudarlo --intervino Fait--. Prácticamente, se la ha ofrecido. Además, al final lo traicionó...

Nathalie. Siempre a su lado, desviviéndose por servirlo. Siempre fiel, manteniendo la cordura incluso cuando la suya terminó de diluirse; la mujer que había cuidado de Adrien durante aquella época tan difícil con aprecio maternal. Recordó cómo lo había apoyado, su mirada cálida tras los cristales cuadrados de sus gafas. No sabía si su decisión final podría catalogarse de traición, pero él desde luego no podía traicionarla a ella tan gravemente, sacrificando su vida.

\--No puedo, ¡no puedo! --cayó de rodillas, sollozando sin control--. Lo siento, Emilie. No puedo.

Los tres kwamis volaron hacia él, bailando en círculos a su alrededor.

\--Vamos, escoja a una --instó Kronnos.

\--Diga un nombre, y sellará su destino --exigió Noorna, la araña.

\--La niña, o la mujer.

\--Una vida por otra...

Ya no sabía cuál hablaba, los ecos de sus voces agudas mezclándose en su mente.

\--Escoja, elija, señale...

\--Y regrese para abrazar a su esposa...

\--... Y preparar un funeral.

Gabriel se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos para no seguir escuchando, incapaz de pronunciar una sentencia tan cruel.

\--No puedo... Emilie, no puedo hacerlo. Perdóname, mi amor.

Ylena emitió un largo suspiro satisfecho, bajó del estrado y acarició su cabello cano, consolándolo.

\--Vamos, hijo, levántese. Todo ha terminado ya. Ha superado la prueba --anunció, sonriendo con sinceridad.

Gabriel levantó la mirada sin atreverse a creer que siguiera habiendo una oportunidad. Los tres ancianos habían abandonado su ademán severo, y ahora lucían expresiones mucho más amables. Las arrugas se acumulaban junto a sus ojos al sonreír. Y la portadora de la justicia le tendía una pluma que desprendía un suave brillo irisado.

\--¿Qué...?

\--Solo colóquela sobre el corazón de su esposa: el daño causado por el prodigio del pavo real se revertirá.

\--Pero... ¿Y el precio? ¿Nadie morirá a cambio?

\--El prodigio la dañó, el prodigio la despierta. El círculo está cerrado. Ha causado mucho sufrimiento, y con sufrimiento acaba de pagar. Y su decisión, o más bien su incapacidad para tomarla, ha demostrado que aún queda suficiente humanidad en su pecho como para merecer otra oportunidad --explicó la anciana.

\--A partir de este momento, deberá saldar el resto de su deuda ayudando tanto como pueda a todos los que perjudicó --añadió Indra--. Eso sí: le recomiendo que no escatime, o a su próxima reencarnación le espera una vida harto complicada...

La pesada cortina granate que decoraba la pared se removió, y Adrien surgió tras ella, corriendo a abrazarle. Marinette caminó detrás, pero mantuvo la distancia, sonriendo enternecida por el final feliz de todo aquel montaje. Tikki, Plagg, Kaalki y Fluff orbitaban alrededor de ambos chicos como pequeños satélites multicolores.

\--Sabía que lo lograrías, papá. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

\--Vosotros dos, ¿estábais al corriente de lo que iba a suceder?

\--Perdóneme por todo este montaje, señor Agreste; era necesario para comprobar que su alma no estaba totalmente perdida, y que era merecedor de la ayuda de los Guardianes del templo.

\--Te perdono gustoso --resopló él--; es más, te estaré eternamente agradecido, señorita Dupain; pero, por favor, regresemos cuanto antes junto a Emilie.

\--Puedes llamarla Marinette, papá --sonrió Adrien--. Después de todo, vais a ser familia cuando nos casemos.

Ella le miró, totalmente colorada.

\--Bueno, me refiero en el futuro, claro, y si tú quieres... --tartamudeó Adrien--. ¿Me he precipitado? Es que lo de la madre de tus nietos me parecía muy fuerte, y... está bien, ¡no me mires así! Iremos paso a paso.

\--Vais en serio, por lo que veo --intervino Gabriel--. Está bien, Marinette. Por mi parte, bienvenida a nuestra familia.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, aún coloradísima.

Antes de abandonar el templo se reunieron con los demás. Todos ellos habían sido interrogados por los Guardianes para evaluar la mejor solución para cada uno.

Como resultado, Alya había obtenido una invitación para visitar la biblioteca del templo e investigar el conocimiento ancestral que atesoraban, aunque también se le impuso un hechizo que le impedía revelar nada de aquello ni voluntaria ni accidentalmente. Además, se había ratificado sin reservas la decisión de Ladybug de contar con ella como portadora cuando fuera necesario, y la habían felicitado por su papel en el desenlace de la historia, haciéndola henchir su pecho con orgullo.

Nathalie había sido completamente curada de los efectos negativos de la utilización del prodigio dañado, y se le había propuesto que pasara una larga temporada entre los monjes a modo de compensación por sus errores del pasado, utilizando su talento para la gestión en la compleja labor de poner al día la institución tras el largo periodo transcurrido fuera del mundo. Y la rapidez con la que la mujer había aceptado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que su interlocutor, el portador del prodigio del león, fuera tan arrolladoramente atractivo, ni que le hubiera dedicado aquellas sonrisas seductoras mientras besaba con delicadeza el dorso de su mano. O, al menos, eso era lo que ella repetía para sí misma con convicción.

A Lila la había entrevistado el portador del kwami de la verdad, que había terminado con un buen dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, sabiendo que no era de fiar, había decidido dormirla para realizar algunos reajustes en la memoria de la chica, borrando completamente sus últimas experiencias para que no fuera capaz de recordar la identidad de ninguno de los portadores. Además, se había permitido una pequeña licencia, utilizando un hechizo que le provocaría a la italiana una fuerte jaqueca cada vez que faltara a la verdad.

Se despidieron de los Guardianes, y Marinette volvió a fusionar a Kaalki y Fluff para transformarse en Unix y poder retornar a París, justo al momento en el que habían partido, para evitar en lo posible paradojas temporales.

*

Lila abrió los ojos y bostezó, frotándose los párpados para despejarse. Estaba en la azotea de su casa, aguardando la visita de Alya y Marinette para poner en marcha su maquiavélico plan, y debía de haberse quedado dormida. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba: ¡ya no estaba akumatizada, ni tenía el poder de Volpina! ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido durante su inoportuna siesta?

Para colmo, sus "amigas" acababan de llegar, así que le tocaría improvisar.

\--¡Hola, chicas! --saludó con una falsa sonrisa--. Qué lástima que hayáis tardado tanto: Chat noir justo se acaba de ir --frunció el ceño al notar una fuerte punzada en la sien--. ¡Auch! Y a mí me duele una barbaridad la cabeza.

\--No te preocupes, Lila; ya nada de eso me importa. Chat noir es libre para salir con quien desee. En realidad, solo he venido para darte las gracias --dijo Marinette con una enorme sonrisa.

\--¿Las gracias?

\--Sí. Verás, preocupado por los rumores que te has dedicado a extender, Adrien ha venido a verme. Hemos hablado largo y tendido, y me ha confesado sus sentimientos de una manera tan dulce que no me he podido resistir. ¡Ahora, estamos saliendo! Así que Chat noir y yo hemos decidido dejar lo nuestro en amistad.

\--Oh, pues no sabes cuánto me alegro. ¡Ay, mi cabeza, cómo duele!

\--Deberías descansar --aconsejó Alya, falsamente preocupada.

\--¿De verdad estáis saliendo Adrien y tú? --su pregunta sonó como un gimoteo incrédulo.

\--Es un encanto --suspiró Marinette--. Quizás no sea el mejor momento paea comenzar algo con él, pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y no deseamos esperar más. Es oficial: estamos juntos.

\--¡Vaya! Luka, Chat noir, ahora Adrien... Menuda carrera que llevas, amiga --criticó Lila, mordaz.

\--Lo que tú opines me importa un pimiento, Lila --replicó la azabache sin perder la sonrisa--. Nosotros ya hemos aclarado las cosas con quienes las debíamos aclarar.

\--Hoy es un gran día --dijo Alya, palmeando con entusiasmo la espalda de su mejor amiga--. Marinette y Adrien juntos por fin, ¡y dentro de un rato, en el Ladyblog, tendré la mejor exclusiva que jamás hubiera podido soñar!

\--¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes adelantarme algo? --preguntó Lila con curiosidad.

La morena alzó el índice para hacer un firme gesto negativo.

\--Ni de broma. Solo estate atenta a mi blog dentro de una hora, más o menos.

Se despidieron, dejando a Lila con las sienes doloridas y al borde de un ataque de rabia. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Hasta que lograra contactar de nuevo con Lepidóptero, todavía le quedaba una carta que jugar para intentar borrar al menos una de aquellas odiosas sonrisas.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Gabriel Agreste. Tardó cerca de veinte minutos en lograr que alguien respondiera.

\--Señorita Rossi...

\--¡Por fin, Nathalie! Tengo que hablar con el señor Agreste. ¡Esa trepa promiscua de Marinette Dupain-Cheng está a punto de conseguir embaucar a su hijo, y...!

\--El señor Agreste está ocupado y no se puede poner. Además, ya disponíamos de esa información, o mejor dicho de una versión más coherente de la misma, y me alegra informarle de que la relación entre Adrien y Marinette goza de su total apoyo y aprobación.

\--¿Cóóómo? ¡Pero si esa chica es una terrible influencia para él!

Se escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la línea, y la seca voz de Gabriel sustituyó a la de su asistente.

\--Señorita Rossi, ya le ha dicho mi asistente, y yo le reitero, que Adrien cuenta con mi permiso y mi bendición para salir con la señorita Dupain. Como ose molestarlos, o llega a mis oídos cualquier queja o rumor que me haga sospechar que está usted enredando o malmetiendo, tomaré medidas contundentes. Buenas tardes.

La chica rugió de rabia cuando la llamada se cortó.

\--¡No saben con quién se están metiendo! ¡Me las pagarán! --presa de la ira, gritó con fuerza.

Vigiló por si había algún akuma llegando presto a aprovechar la intensidad de sus sentimientos negativos, pero nada se agitaba en los alrededores. Con un gruñido, volvió a desbloquear su móvil al reparar en la notificación que la avisaba de que el Ladyblog estaba transmitiendo en directo.

En la pantalla, una Alya absolutamente pletórica saludaba en primer plano. A su espalda, Ladybug y Chat noir, sonrientes, intercambiando miradas de complicidad. La heroína se adelantó cuando la periodista advirtió que iba a hacer un anuncio importante, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

\--Ciudadanos de París, nos alegra comunicar que el día que tanto hemos esperado ha llegado por fin. Lepidóptero ha sido derrotado, y ha entregado los prodigios que obraban en su poder. Ya no habrá akumas oscuros sobrevolando los cielos, ni sentimonstruos amenazando la tranquilidad de nuestra ciudad. El peligro ha sido conjurado.

\--¿Se conoce la identidad de los villanos? --inquirió Alya, profesional.

\--No ha quedado constancia. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y los prodigios han sido entregados en un punto neutral. No obstante, las autoridades seguirán investigando por si pudieran llegar a pedirles cuentas por su responsabilidad civil.

Lila ni siquiera podía creerlo. Se mesó los largos cabellos, gimiendo de frustración. Su día, definitivamente, no podía empeorar. O eso pensaba. Porque un entusiasmado Chat noir reclamaba su instante de protagonismo en la pantalla.

\--Milady, ¿no vas a contar lo demás? --rogó, poniendo ojitos.

\--¿Lo demás? --indagó Alya, divertida --. ¿A qué te refieres, Chat noir?

Ladybug le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su compañero.

\--Me dijiste que ya podríamos contarlo --susurró--. ¡Ya sabes! Lo nuestro... --juntó los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, dibujando un corazón.

\--Está bien, ¡está bien! Tú ganas --concedió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco--. Chat noir y yo, ahora que los villanos han sido derrotados, hemos decidido dar un paso más en nuestra relación --confesó, ruborizada.

Los comentarios en el blog, que ya se sucedían incansablemente, estallaron en un sinfín de entusiasmadas felicitaciones, llenándose de corazones multicolores. Ambos héroes miraban sonrientes a la pantalla que Alya les mostraba, agradeciendo el cariño que los mensajes transmitían; ella, tímida, y él totalmente encantado.

\--Chicos, como podéis comprobar en los comentarios, entre nuestros seguidores hay dos demandas que se repiten una y otra vez: la primera, si sería posible mostrar los prodigios recuperados.

Ladybug carraspeó suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

\--Lo lamento, pero no es aconsejable mostrar las joyas al público por motivos de seguridad.

\--Bien, lo comprendo. La seguridad es lo más importante --convino la periodista--. El segundo... ¿Podríais sellar vuestro anuncio con un beso? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? --rogó, uniendo las palmas de las manos.

La heroína parecía a punto de volver a negar cuando su compañero tomó la iniciativa, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Finalmente, la chica, enternecida, unió sus labios con los del chico, primero con pudorosa reserva, y luego con mayor entusiasmo a medida que se dejaba llevar...

El móvil de Lila se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Al menos, aquel terrible dolor de cabeza que la asaltaba por momentos le daría la excusa perfecta para dejar de asistir a clase. Simplemente, no se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con el previsible entusiasmo de sus compañeros tras la avalancha de noticias; y menos aún para tener que ver juntos y felices a aquellos idiotas de Adrien y Marinette.

*

Poco más tarde, en la imponente mansión Agreste, "aquellos idiotas" se abrazaban, felices y emocionados, mientras Gabriel lloraba en brazos de su esposa, totalmente restablecida.

\--Estás con nosotros, Emilie. Estás bien... --repetía, tomando su rostro entre las manos para estudiar su sonrisa como si todavía no se lo pudiera creer.

\--Me parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo --murmuró ella, volviéndose hacia su hijo.

\--Han pasado muchas cosas, y no todas serán fáciles de contar. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme --susurró Gabriel.

\--Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo. Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo --aseguró Adrien, feliz.

\--Estás tan guapo, y tan grande... --Emilie hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se uniera al abrazo familiar.

\--¿Sabes, mamá? Yo también tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte --tomó aire, entusiasmado--. Llevo ya bastante tiempo yendo a clase con mis compañeros en vez de estudiar solo en casa, ¡y tengo muchos amigos! --tendió la mano hacia Marinette para que se acercara también--. Y ella... Esta chica tan preciosa es mi novia --sonrió, dedicándole una mirada que destilaba amor.

\--Me alegra mucho conocerte, señorita. Y más aún saber que haces tan feliz a mi hijo.

Gabriel exhaló un largo suspiro. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, secretos que mantener, y excusas que hilar para explicar el regreso de Emilie a la opinión pública. Al menos, Nathalie le había prometido apoyarlo, compaginando su labor en el templo de los Guardianes con la gestión de su nueva fundación benéfica. Pero eso ya sería mañana.

Hoy, no pensaba dejar que nada, absolutamente nada, rompiera su burbuja de felicidad.

FIN

* * *

_Y aquí acaba esta peculiar historia, que empieza justo como suelen terminar otras tantas: con la revelación de las identidades. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado!_

¿Qué os _apetecería que suba a continuación?_

_1-One shot post Oblivio_

_2-Historia sencilla con toque de lemon_

_3-Historia más basada en los shipps, también con lemon (y música)_

_4-Otro malvado plan de Lepidóptero aliado con Lila :) _


End file.
